Eight months and eight days of Fifty Shades
by Adrie.Coetser
Summary: After Charlie Tango crash Christian was declared dead. Ana refuses to accept it and decides to use all the resources to her disposal, curtesy of Christian Grey, to find him. Will they have their happily every after? Not good summary, but please read...I promise to update regularly. No cheating, no rivals for Ana's heart. Lots of laughs and tears.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first try at writing a fan fiction story. This story takes place after the crash of Charlie Tango. Ana does not believe that Christian is dead and uses all resources available to her to try and find him. Will they get their happily ever after?**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

**Ana POV:**

Eight months and eight days since my life came to a complete stand still. Eight months and eight days since I have been told that Charlie Tango went down? Ros was found within a day, but Christian was never found and declared officially dead a month later. Grace and Carrick held a beautiful memorial service for Christian on the 19th of July which I intended, but refused to cry. With every bone in my body I just know Christian is alive, I feel it. I had Taylor check every hospital within a 250 mile radius and nothing, so I know he had to have been taken and I know Christian did not go willingly.

It was a complete shock to find out after the memorial service that Christian left me everything he has worked so hard for. Ros stepped in as acting COE and has been absolutely great. She is teaching me about GEH, financial statements, contracts and basically running the company, but I don't intend to, Christian will run it again, I just know it. But I have learned a lot and am actually quite proud of what I have accomplished.

However, I don't have that much time to spend learning about GEH. I have taken a leave of absence from SIP to train, although Taylor refused initially, I insisted that I be trained to go with them to find Christian. Taylor, Welch and a team of 8 ex seals have been searching for Christian non-stop. They believe just as strongly as I do that Christian is still alive and have been monitoring and following every known enemy Christian had. We are down to two; Elena Lincoln and Jack Hyde and now we know they are working together.

While they were looking for Christian, I have been training for 12 hours, 7 days a week in everything from endurance, self defence, tactical offence, extreme self control and have been taught to shoot with 100% accuracy and in record time. It has been brutal, but I want to go with the rescue team when they go to rescue Christian and Taylor won't let me go until he is satisfied with my training.

Every morning I wake up and send Christian an e-mail telling him how much I love him and how much I miss him and the same every night before I go to sleep if I don't collapse thoroughly exhausted. Two days after the crash his inbox for voice messages where full and won't accept any more, although I still phone his number several times a day to hear his beautiful voice. God I miss him so much! I hardly see anyone anymore as they want me to move on and accept that Christian is not coming back, but how can I if I know he is somewhere out there.

My thoughts are interrupted when Taylor comes rushing into the library at Escala with Sawyer directly behind him.

"Ms. Steele, Mrs. Lincoln is on the move. She received an incoming call ten minutes ago from an unknown number and Welch is busy tracking the number to get a location. I think this is it Ms. Steele, I think she is going to lead us directly to Mr. Grey. She is dressed like she is attending a BDSM club and has a huge grin on her face." Taylor looks worried, but also a bit of relieve is visible in his eyes and is staring at me waiting what he just said to sink in. Oh my God, could this finally be it? Could we finally get Christian back? Does she even have him, or know where he is?

"Okay, Taylor, let's go. Is everyone ready to leave immediately and do your team have a visual of Elena?" We simply cannot afford to let her escape us today.

"Yes, Ms. Steele. They have a visual and are following at a safe distance, but we should go immediately"

We leave in three unmarked cars, no Audi SUV's as it is well known that Grey security and myself travel with the fleet of black Audi's and we don't want to be recognised, especially today.

We follow to a warehouse about hundred and thirty miles outside of Seattle to an abandoned cabin. Luckily, we are only 35 miles from Portland should we need to get him to a hospital quickly. We park far enough from the cabin to remain undetected and see that only Elena's car is parked in front of the cabin.

"Taylor, what is the plan? Do we have a layout of the cabin?"

"There is one front entrance and one at the back. According to Welch there will also be an underground basement and I suspect that is where we will find Mr. Grey. The sensors show two people in the cabin, but this excludes the basement. Elena and Jack are currently in the living room arguing about what course of action to take as Jack does not seem to believe Elena that Mr. Grey will crack anytime soon and agree to go back to her." OMG is this woman totally delusional. Does she honestly think that Christian will go back to her after being kept in a basement for eight months?

"She is crazy if she belief that he will ever even forgive her after what she did to him. Taylor, I will take on Elena by myself. She will not suspect me to be armed and she will definitely not expect me to confront her myself. Sawyer, you and your team go around back and take Jack down. Taylor, you get Christian and get him to safety. Everyone ready?" Shit, it is going to take everything I have not to kill this bitch. What the fuck was she thinking? Did she think this was actually going to turn out well for herself. "Wait Taylor, I need to make a call first."

I pull out my cellphone and dial with shaky hands while praying they just do what they are told, because if we are right, they would want to be here for this.

"Ana sweetheart, this is a nice surprise."

"Carrick, I am sorry to bother you at this hour and I apologize in advance for the inconvenience, but I need you to get Grace, Elliot and Mia, no one else, and please urgently meet me at the OHSU hospital in Portland. Please, please don't ask me to explain now, but I need you. Please come immediately." Fuck, please don't argue with me know.

"Ana, just tell me that you're safe and unharmed first."

"Carrick, I am fine. We are running out of time here, please come now!"

"We will be there in under two hours Ana. I will phone you again when we are about ten miles out. Take care of yourself, we love you." And with than he disconnects the call. Oh thank God that was easier than I thought.

"Okay Taylor, now I am ready. Give the signal." Please baby be here, please, please, please, PLEASE!

**Christian POV:**

Fuck, I think I am finally going to lose my mind. How the fuck am I going to get out of here and back to my beautiful Ana if everyone thinks I am dead. Elena fucking Lincoln was kind enough to show me pictures of my memorial service. Wasn't that nice of her? The bitch! What bothered me endlessly was that Ana looked so…good. Shit, if it were me attending her memorial, I would have been an absolute fucking mess. But she sat there looking breathtakingly as always and not a tear in sight.

I have been thinking of this repeatedly and honestly, I have no idea what the fuck is going on. I mean, come on...I left her fucking everything I have in this world and she does not even cry a single tear for me. I know she loves me so I tell myself that she was in shock. Yes, yes, that's it, she was in shock. But I wonder if she moved on already. What is she doing now? What is happening at GEH? But most importantly, will I ever get the fuck out of here? By my estimation, I have been here, give or take a couple of weeks, almost eight months. Without see the sun, it is hard to tell and with nothing to do, I just exercise as much as I am able and until completely exhausted in order to get some sleep.

I hear huge commotion above me and yelling, screaming and shouting. What the fuck is going on up there? I walk up the stairs, as far as I can reach with these fucking chains attached to me, to try and hear what the hell is happening.

After a couple of minutes that sounded like the end of the world were upon us, I hear the most beautiful voice in the universe. "Well hallo Elena, Jack. From the look on your faces, I take it you weren't expecting us? Our apologies for barging in here uninvited." O God how I missed that voice…wait a fucking minute…what the hell is she doing here? Does she know I am here, if she thinks I'm dead?

"Anastasia, this is a surprise. May we help you with something?" The bitch acts as if nothing is wrong. I have to get out of here! Who is with Ana? Why is she here and fuck my throat is fucking killing me and I can't even scream for help.

"Elena, come on. We don't have time for this shit. You know, places to go, people to see. You have something that belongs to me and I want it back, and these gentlemen, are here to ensure you get what you deserve, so...just give me what I want and I will be out of your hair. It can be like I never existed and you can forget all about me. This does not have to come to violence, but please don't fuck with me because believe me, there is nothing I would like more right now that to splatter your fucking insane brains across that wall over there." My hope is seriously starting to fester deep within me. Could this be a rescue mission? If it is, what the fuck is Ana doing here and where the fuck is Taylor?

"You know Anastasia, I honestly have no clue what you are talking about. It is just me and Jack here and we were actually in the middle of something so if you don't mind…" Don't fall for it Ana please, please don't leave me here!

"Taylor, what do you think? Should we just be on our way and go on believing that Mr. Grey is long gone or should we tear this godforsaken place apart?" Thank God Taylor is here! If Ana can just step aside and let them do their job, I might be able to get out of here today and she will be unharmed.

"Ms. Steele, I would not believe a word that comes out of Mrs. Lincoln's mouth. If she says the sun is shining, I will still walk outside to make sure. Also, with that outfit, I can assure you she is not here for Jacky over there, she dressed like that for Mr. Grey. So, either Mr. Grey is here or she knows where he is." Taylor deserves a raise, honestly, I could not have asked for a better head of security. He is excellent at his job, although, if I do get out of here, he better have a fucking good explanation as to Anastasia's presence here today. What the hell is he thinking putting her in danger like this? And that Bitch, all dressed up for me, like I want to even look at her face!

"Anastasia, have you completely gone insane? You know, Grace and Carrick are starting to worry about you since they never see you anymore and they are under the impression you are not really dealing with your grief that well. Now I can see why, you are clearly delusional. You attended Christian's memorial service. You saw the damage to the Charlie Tango. You heard what Ros said and you read the police report. Fuck, you even went with your own team to personally inspect the crash site and surrounding area for over three weeks. There was no way that Christian could have survived that crash. He is dead. Are you listening to me, DEAD. Like in never coming back. Now get the fuck out of here and go on with your life." Is she actually using her Dom voice on my Ana and holy fuck, Ana actually went to look for me herself?

"Yes, Elena. I am listening and I heard what Ros said. I read the police reports. I saw the damage to Charlie Tango, which Taylor over there determined was caused due to foul play, and I attended the memorial service held for Christian, only out of respect for his family. You know what I did not see however? I did not see his body. I saw no proof that the love of my life is gone forever. Furthermore, I can tell you that I know with everything in me, that Christian Grey is not dead. I would have felt his absence in this world as soon as his last breath left his body. I know he is alive and I know you are aware of his whereabouts. So please, cut the fucking crap. You know what, I am actually done playing with you. Sawyer, take care of Mr. Hyde over there. I will keep an eye on Mrs. Lincoln. Taylor, take apart this cabin. Find Mr. Grey and as soon as he is found, get Welch to contact the authorities to get them here as well as emergency services. Oh, and Elena...I hope your natural hair is a nice colour as I don't think they will be willing to let you dye your hair that extremely fake blond in prison." I actually find myself smiling. Fuck, she loves me, she really does and she is so strong right now. I hear Elena gasp loudly and then she starts crying. Bitch, too late for tears now!

And again, all hell breaks loose upstairs with Taylor who is shouting instructions. Elena is screaming every bad name in existence to Ana. God if only I were just stronger. These last couple of months has been brutal on my health. I am weak, dehydrated and my leg did not heal properly. This will certainly require surgery when I get out of here.

The basement door opens and I see Taylor standing at the door and just start sobbing. I am a mess, but I am so fucking grateful to see him standing in front of me when I thought I will never see him again.

"Taylor." It was all I could say at that moment.

"Welch, get Portland authorities and emergency service to our location NOW." He walks down to where I sat on the stairs. "Mr. Grey? Christian we are here to save you. Let's get you out of here. What the fuck did they do to you? Sawyer, Ana I have Mr. Grey! Mr. Grey needs urgent medical attention!" Ana, where is my Ana. What is she doing up there?

Taylor removes the chains of and picks me up and starts taking the stairs very slowly. I want to sleep. I want this to be over. But above all else, I want to see my Ana, my saviour.

"Ana." My sore throat has reduced the normally well spoken Christian Grey to single worded sentences. Fuck this would be funny if not for the horrific circumstances.

"Ms. Steele is waiting for you Mr. Grey. You will see her soon. Don't worry, she can take care of herself. You will be very pleased with what she has done in the last eight months while we were waiting for Mrs. Lincoln to slip up so we could find you." Taylor states proudly. Eight months…I have been here eight months. What the fuck was the plan? Keep me here until I go insane. FUCK…eight months!

We get through the door at the top of the stairs and there she is. She is holding a gun to Elena's head. A fucking gun! Taylor knows how I feel about guns, why would he give her a gun? No time to dwell on that now. Time for answers is not now.

Ana hands Elena to Sawyer and comes over to us…tears streaming down her gorgeous face. Fuck, I hate seeing her cry and I fucking hate being helpless. I can't even comfort her. I quickly let me eyes run over her and she looks good…fucking awesome actually.

"Baby, baby I missed you so much? Are you badly hurt? Shit, they will pay for this!" Ana shoots the look of death at Elena and starts kissing me softly on my cheek and I feel my eyes starting to close. "Baby, I love you. I love you! Please, don't leave me. Please, stay strong for me. Don't leave me." I try my best to smile at her and then everything went black.

**Ana POV:**

I am sitting in the speeding ambulance with Christians one hand in both of mine and pray that he will be okay. He is lying so still and I am thankful for the monitors assuring me he is still alive. What will this ordeal do to my already fucked up Fifty Shades? How can we possibly move on from this?

I pick up my phone again to check on the status of the Grey's.

"Ana, we are about thirty minutes away from the hospital…wait, hold on sweetheart...Grace would like to talk to you." Carrick gives the phone to Grace and a brace myself for a very anxious Grace.

"Ana, Ana what is going on? Carrick is driving like a mad man and Elliot and Mia is quiet…quiet Ana. We are worried. Are you hurt, please tell me you are fine."

I exhale and pray for the strength to make it through this night.

"Grace, I am not hurt but I need you all to meet me at the hospital. I am here now and will wait for you in the waiting area. Please tell Carrick to drive safely as I don't think my fragile heart can take anymore strain today. See you soon."

We get to the hospital and Christian is rushed to the emergency room. A couple of minutes later Dr. Crowe comes to tell me that apart from dehydration and fatigue Christian is fine but they are taking him to the operating room for surgery on his right leg that did not heal as it should have.

I go to the waiting room to see the entire security team there with Welch, when did he get here? I quickly brief them and then go to the nurse's station to ask for a private room to brief my family on what happened. She points out a room and I inform her to come call me the minute Christian comes out of surgery. At least I am treated with the upmost importance since Christian was a major benefactor of OHSU and since his supposed death, I am now listed as the benefactor and this suites me just perfectly today.

Taylor and Sawyer sweep the room and tell me to wait here as they will bring the Greys in the minute they arrive. I did not even wait five minutes before the door opens and four very worried Grey members walk into the room as Taylor closes it behind them. Grace immediately takes me in her arms and hugs me. I push her away lightly and ask them to sit. She looks disappointed and I quickly tell her that we have a lot to discuss and I don't want to break down before we even begin.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience and for not being able to explain on the phone, but I felt that this kind of news is better given in person. I am not sure where to begin in order to keep this short for now, so I will begin at the beginning as Dr. Crowe said we will have about an hour."

"Ana, what the hell is going on? Who is in hospital? Why is your entire security team out in the hall and why do you look like Angelina Jolie in Mr. and Mrs. Smith." Oh, only Elliot…

"Whoa Elliot, I will get to all that and as we don't have that much time, please can I finish and then we will get to Q&A?" Everyone nods and I begin. "Now as you all are well aware I love Christian with all my heart. When the news of the crash came you all saw how devastated I was and then after the memorial everything just changed." I pause and Carrick mentions for me to continue. "The reason for the change, as I told Grace and Flynn was that I could not even think about moving on without Christian, especially with no body found. Taylor and Welch inspected Charlie Tango before we started to restore her and started to suspect foul play. We could not told you any of this as we did not want our main suspect to get suspicious and start to cover up." I take a look at each of their confused faces and press on.

"Taylor arranged training for me and we began tracking every know associate, friend or enemy we could think off and after about five months we narrowed it down to two."

"That is when you started to withdraw from our family isn't it?"

"Yes, that is but I promise it was not to hurt you, it was to find out what happened to Christian and we wanted our aim to remain a secret. Anyway, I put two security members on one of the two suspects we could find and the suspect was followed and monitored twenty four hours a day every single day. So, earlier this evening, the suspect broke their normal pattern and this made alarm bells go off. Taylor assembled the security team and we started to follow the trace with Welch guiding us. The suspect led us to an abandoned cabin about thirty five miles out of Portland in the direction of Seattle. We determined what was going on and heard that both suspects were inside the cabin discussing what happened to Christian." Well not really, but I can't get them too worked up to listen to the rest.

"That is when I phoned Carrick as we had a pretty good idea what we would find when we stormed the cabin and…"

"Ana, stop. Please stop I can't fucking take this anymore. Who is the fucking patient?" I look at Elliot but don't answer. All four of them instantly has tears streaming down their faces. Fuck this is heartbreaking. Elliot gets up and comes to kneel in front of me, now crying hysterically, and take my hand in his.

"Ana, please…who is the patient we were obviously brought here for?" I start sobbing and only gets out "Christian" before totally breaking down along with everyone else in the room. Elliot pulls me from the chair and puts me in his lap where he is now sitting on the floor. Mia comes to sit in Carrick's lap as he tries to comfort both his wife and his daughter while he is sobbing himself.

After about twenty minutes the tears dry up, Carrick clears his throat, wipes away his tears and ask me who took Christian. I first look to Grace then Elliot and finally back to Carrick. "Jack Hyde, an Editor Christian fired because he assaulted me and…and…o fuck why is this so hard?"

"Who Ana?" Elliot is clearly out for blood.

"Elena Lincoln, but her motives I won't be able to disclose at this time." Everyone is stunned to silence except for Grace who starts crying again saying over and over that this is all her fault. I stand up to sit next to Grace, trying to comfort her and tell her that none of this is her fault and this is a lot more complex than it sounds.

"What is his condition and why is he in surgery?"

"He is well, dehydrated and suffering from fatigue, but other than that he is fine. The problem is that Jack and Elena could not really afford to seek medical attention for him after the crash…being well known as he is…and he had a broken leg. The leg did not attach correctly and they are busy fixing that. The doctor should be here any minute."

There is a knock on the door and we all jump to our feet staring at it. Taylor comes in and we all sit down disappointed.

"Ms. Steel, Mr. Grey, can I get you anything? Coffee, tea…something stronger perhaps?" Taylor tries to smile to lighten the mood to no avail.

"No thank you Taylor, we are fine. I will just go check on Christian. Please remember to get the emergency staff to sign NDA's as I don't want this leaked to the press before Christian can release a statement. Please also call Ros and ask her to meet me here first thing in the morning and to keep the request to meet me here to herself. I also want the bank manager as well as the legal team here first thing on Monday morning, same goes for them, they are to tell no one. Sorry for putting all this on you, but can you also make sleeping arrangements for all of us for about four days?" I look to Grace for confirmation and she nods her head. "At the Heathman please. The security staff not absolutely needed here can be sent back, but maybe you, Sawyer and Welch should stay."

"No problem Ms. Steele. Please don't worry about anything as I will take care of it."

Just as I make to leave the room, Dr. Crowe comes in and closes the door.

"Ms. Steele, Mr. Grey, Dr. Grey, I have news for you on our John Doe…" Ah the good doctor gets the ramifications of this. "We have repaired the leg and had to put a cast on. The incision is in the inside of his leg and relatively small. He will only need the cast for about two to three weeks as we repaired the leg using steel pins that will was fastened to the bones over the fracture. The cast is mainly to keep him from twisting or moving it until the fracture starts healing, but as I said, he won't have to wear it for more than three weeks…I am fully aware that he will not tolerate it for any longer anyway. If he rests and recover quickly, he should be able to go home on Wednesday as I am sure Dr. Grey will be happy to look at him herself while he is recovering." Grace shakes her head and under the circumstances even manages a ghost of a smile. "He is being moved to a private room now and if you follow me, I…" He does not even get to finish his sentence as Elliot pushes him out the door to take us to see Christian.

We follow Dr. Crowe to the end of the hall with Taylor and Sawyer in tow to set up security. He opens the door and we enter. The head nurse is just finishing up connecting the monitor and Dr. Crowe reminds her that no one is allowed inside this room or even outside the door for that matter as well as she should go see Taylor as he has paperwork for her to sign. With that they both leave the room quietly while the five of us is standing next to Christian's bed sobbing. Elliot is comforting Mia and Carrick is holding Grace in her hands while I sit next to Christian and holds his hand while telling him softly how much I love him.

We all just sit in silence for what felt like forever and Elliot says that we should go get some sleep as Christian won't wake up for at least twelve hours. No way in hell am I leaving his side.

"Elliot, the rooms have been arranged. Please guys, go get some rest, I will call if there is any change. Grace, please can you arrange a bed to be brought in for me as I am not leaving this hospital until he is leaving it with me." Grace nods and Elliot and Mia come to hug me goodbye telling me how grateful they am that Christian has me. They leave the room with Grace who went to arrange a bed for me and Carrick comes to take me into his arms as I just sob into his shoulder.

"Ana, you are the best thing to EVER happen to my family and I thank God every day for bringing you into our and Christian's life. We love you and I am proud to call you my daughter. Thank you for not giving up on Christian and thank you for finding him." Grace must have come back mid speech as she hugs me with Carrick before they say goodbye and leave the room leaving me with my love…alone at last.

**Christian POV:**

I hear voices and one of the voices is the beautiful voice of my baby. My head is killing me so I just lay there with my eyes closed and listen to the voices talking.

"Ana, sweetheart, you know that when he wakes up he will be fuming that you were there when he was rescued. Although I sort off understand, I am not totally sure Christian will understand what the hell you were thinking. You could have gotten seriously hurt." Yes dad, tell her. We will surely have this conversation soon anyway. What the fuck was she thinking putting herself in danger like that? If anything happened to her, Jack could have just killed me as well, I can't fucking life without her and she knows that perfectly well.

"Carrick, I understand your concern and yes…" She take a deep breath. "…I am sure Christian will have that discussion with me soon enough just to make his thoughts and concerns clear as well, but honestly, do you think that Taylor would have let me gone with if he were not absolutely sure I could handle myself? Look, the day of the memorial I went to Taylor and told him that I am hundred percent sure that Christian is still alive and that I need his help to find him. He arranged for several trainers to train me in various skills for 12 hours a day for the last seven months. My shooting skills are better than some of the team members on our security team and actually, now that Christian is back, Taylor is arranging additional training for all of them. I was perfectly safe, I assure you. But there was no way in hell I was sending a team to rescue Christian without going with. Yes, we did not know for sure what to expect, and yes things could have been worse, but I am safe, we got Christian and I am fine. I am sorry that I did not make contact with you or Grace often due to my hectic schedule with GEH, SIP and the training, but I promise to make that up to you all. You are my family and I love you."

"We love you too Ana and thank you again for getting back my son. There are no words to tell you how grateful the Grey family is for what you have done. Now, how are things at GEH? I am sure happy now that you did not follow my advice to sell it. Can you imagine Christian's response to that news when he came back that he is no longer the owner of GEH?" Shit, is he fucking serious right now? How could he give Ana that advice? What the FUCK was he smoking before giving her such fucked up advice? He is right, I would have been abso-fucking-lutely livid if I came back to find GEH in the hands of someone else. Fuck! But I am myself interested to know how it is going and will be sure to get a meeting with Ros as soon as possible. Not sure if Ana would be able to tell me much.

"GEH is doing well. I looked over the financials for the last six months, as well as the year to date consolidated reports, with Ros last week since it is financial year end for GEH at the end of this month. Although the growth in net operating profit is not what it would have been under Christian's leadership, we still managed to get a decent growth and it looks like we will end on just over five and a half billion net operating profit for the current financial year. We only finished the projects and acquisitions that Christian already approved before the crash and I gave the go ahead for two more after going through the financials and projections at least a dozen times on each one, but I did not want to take any unnecessary risks and loose any money while Christian was gone. The Taiwan project he was working on was put on hold for a year after Ros all but pleaded with them. Ros has been an absolute gods sent. When she was not working and I was not training she was teaching me about GEH and Roach was teaching me about SIP. Neither could understand why I did not appoint a permanent replacement for Christian at GEH, but how could I replace him when I truly believed we would find him. I obviously could not tell them that, they would have had me committed. Bye the way, thank you again for assisting with the name change of SIP. Grey Publishing sounds so much better and I think Christian will be pleased. Roach wanted to retire at the end of last year and I convinced him to stay another three months, so he is finishing at the end of March. Not sure what Christian's plan will be when he leaves tough. I missed him so much and so much has changed. When do you think he will wake up?" She sounds so confident discussing business with my dad.

Oh baby, I am so proud of you. I would never have guessed that a Lit Major would do so well with GEH and the name change to Grey Publishing is awesome. How much you have grown up since the crash and I missed it. I missed you taking control, being in charge, learning about my company and changing into the confident woman you are now. I love the fact that you are talking about all of this as "we". Fuck, they will pay for this. Those two will pray for mercy when I am done with them.

I would like to talk to her, but I am just so tired that I can't seem to open my eyes. Just a few more hours of sleep and then I will be good to go. As I was drifting to sleep, I kept hearing the love of my life talk to my dad.

_**A/N: Please review and be kind, I will update again this weekend.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and PM's. This is great and as a thank you to you all, I decided to post chapter 2 a day or so earlier. **

**You will get a look into what has happened in the eight months Christian was held captive, but as "Looking back at what happened" has been done before, I decided that since e-mails was a huge part of communication between Ana and Christian in the original books, why not let Christian find out what happened with e-mails. Christian will obviously have a lot to read through and is randomly going to select what to read. The e-mails are dated in order to keep track of the time.**

**Just to answer a PM regarding the time line. The Charlie Tango crash was on 17 June 2011, the day before Christian's birthday. The memorial was about a month later on 19 July 2011. The rescue was obviously eight months and eight days later on 25 Feb 2012 and woke up on Monday 27 Feb 2012.**

**I know there was a question about Ana's appointments with Ros, the bank manager and the legal team the Sunday and Monday morning, but we will only see what that was about from Christians point of view a bit later.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

**Ana POV:**

It has been two days since Christian was rescued and had the operation, he should have woken up by now, but no such luck yet, although Grace remains positive. The security around Christian has been increased and Taylor, much like me, has not left his door since he was brought in.

Elliot, Kate, Mia and Ethan have been coming by every morning and only leave late at night. Elliot has been crying non-stop, who would have thought, and thanked me a thousand times already, if not more, for not giving up on his brother. Luckily their wedding was postponed due to some things that Kate could not get in time that she absolute had to have, typical Kate, so Christian will be able to stand next to his brother on his wedding day in four weeks. This has obviously also contributed greatly to Elliot's emotional state at the moment. The two of them are fighting constantly these days with Kate on edge with the wedding arrangements and poor Elliot, being the man that he is, constantly saying the wrong thing and this normally leads to fight blown so out of proportion they can't even remember the original reason that started the fight. I think that Elliot thinking he would get married without his brother standing next to him also contributed to his mood and a small amount of the fights. It is actually a blessing Christian is unconscious as Grace says it should speed up his recovery with the rest he is getting and he is also privileged in that he does not have to listen to Kate and Elliot arguing about everything from flowers to food to the variety of drinks. Does all this shit really matter that much to them?

I look over at Christian and he looks so peaceful and already much better than when we found him. He has some colour in his face again and his lips are back to their normal kissable self. God I am tired, but no way am I missing his beautiful Grey eyes when he finally opens them. Everybody left and I am sitting next to the bed staring at him like I am afraid he will disappear. The irony is not lost on me; he used to be the one watching me sleep. I could never understand that and thought…how boring. Who wants to sit doing nothing but watch someone else sleep? Well, I sure get it now.

"Baby, please wake up for me. I missed you so much and I love you. You are it for me you know. I will never be able to move on from you, even if it turned out that you were in fact dead, I would not have been able to move on…you ruined me for other men. I am so glad we found you, just sorry it wasn't sooner. Please wake up baby, I need to see those beautiful eyes and shy smile I love so much." And here comes the waterworks. What the hell is wrong with me? I have never cried so much in my life. I put his hand in both of mine and put my head on top of it and just carry on talking to him.

"Don't you want to see me Mr. Grey? You have been sleeping since you were admitted on Saturday and it is Monday night already. I changed the playroom you know" Maybe thinking of playing will get him to wake up? "Took everything out except the furniture and made a new room just for us. It basically screams sex and love now baby, as opposed to reminding me of a medieval torture chamber, I know you will love it. But, you will have to open those gorgeous eyes for me if you want to see it soon. I also had to get some new outfits to match with the new room. OMG you should see some of them. Come on baby please. For me, open your eyes." I yawn and feel my eyes close. "I am just going to close my eyes for a minute baby. I am so tired."

"Ana, baby wake up." Even in my dream his voice is musical. Funny, I fell asleep trying to wake him up and then dream he is trying to wake me up.

"Ana, Ana can you wake up for me?" He took his hand out of mine and is stoking my hair. "You can't sleep like that Anastasia. Come get in the bed with me."

I lift my head and I am greeted with the most beautiful grey eyes with nothing but love shining out of then and shit, that shy smile…how I have missed that smile. The clock on the bedside table shows just after 3am.

"Christian…baby…your awake…well, obviously you're awake, but I mean…oh fuck, I don't know what I mean. I am so tired." I put my head back on my hands and start crying again. Christian gentle lifts my head; takes my hand in his and pulls me next to him. Very carefully not to touch his leg, I get into bed next to him and just cry softly with my head on his chest. He is rubbing my back and I cry softly…for all the days without him, for everything he went through, for his family, for me, but mostly, just for us and what we have lost.

"I love you Anastasia." I fall asleep again with Christian humming to me.

I wake up but don't move to get up. I just hold Christian, afraid that if I leave his side he will disappear.

"Morning baby, did you sleep well?"

"Good Morning. Yes, I can't remember the last time I slept this well." I move my head and come face to face with his family.

"Morning…everyone. What time is it?" Damn, I could sleep more right now.

"It is 10:45. I did not want anyone to wake you. Taylor told me you have not been sleeping well in my absence and my mom said you have not closed your eyes properly since I was admitted." And then he gives me the best good morning kiss lightly on my mouth which as you can imagine, turned rather quickly to a deeply passionate kiss.

"Uhm, yes…well…I think, never mind…we will just give you two some privacy. We could all use a late breakfast as we left the hotel too early for food." Thank you Carrick!

In record time the room was cleared trying to avoid the awkwardness and it was only us.

"Baby, do you have any idea how much I fucking missed you? I thought you moved on believing I was dead. It tore me apart. That bitch made sure I got pictures of the memorial and you looked so beautiful, but baby, when I looked at the picture of you next to Taylor and your dad, and not a single tear on your face, I thought you did not love me after all. I stared at that picture for days willing it to tell me why you did not look sad, not that I like seeing you cry, but fuck, I almost went insane thinking about you with someone else. Then I told myself that you were in denial and you have not started grieving yet, which made me feel better for a very short time, until I then realised that if you were in denial, you were going to come crashing down as soon as you accepted that I was gone and that was just unbearable." He finally stopped talking and I just stared at him. Apart from physical pain, what must he not have gone through?

"Christian, I think I have some idea what you went through. You must realise however that even though you knew I had Taylor, your family, my family and I was safe, I had no idea where you were, if you were cold, hungry or safe. If you were being taken care of, if you even missed me at all. I e-mailed to you often, twice a day on most days, to tell you everything I did during the day, how much I loved and missed you and what I was feeling. I phoned your phone like ten times a day just to hear your voicemail greeting. I bought this huge bear and dressed him in one of your shirts as I just could not bear to sleep alone, which was just one of the reasons I did not sleep that much. I love you so much and I never even got a chance to see you open your birthday presents." Shit, am I ever going to stop crying. Where are all these tears even coming from? I am going to dehydrate at this rate.

"I heard what you told my dad some time during yesterday. I am so proud of you baby. I am sorry I missed all that. I would have loved to see you in taking control and making decisions. Shit, that must have been so _hot_!" Oh…he must be feeling better to give me _that _look.

"Mr. Grey, you should be resting not giving me_ the_ look. I think you should get some rest and I will go to the hotel, have a shower, get a clean set of clothes and some things you would need…" I don't want to go, but of course, I must look like death warmed up and I have to pick up a few things for Christian as well.

"Anastasia, you are so not going anywhere, in fact, I think you will be lucky if I let you out of my sight in the next year. Shit, now that I think about it, since you have learned so much about the business, I can even take you to work with me…it will be like…bring your hot girlfriend to work day everyday!" Well, that will be quite a conversation when the time comes and one I really do not look forward to. "Everything has already been arranged. Taylor came in earlier with a couple of bags and I asked him to put it in the bathroom. Everything we need should be in there." I lie back down on his chest and he is dragging his fingers through my hair. "Sooo, you redecorated the playroom huh?" I look up at him and he has this mischievous look in his eyes and a smirk on his face.

"You heard that?" Of course he would hear that but he should not get any ideas until he is fully recovered. "Oh no Mr. Grey, you are going to go right back to resting and I am going to shower and clean up." His face instantly falls and he looks like he might start to cry. "Christian, I will be right back. I am not even leaving your hospital room. I won't be ten minutes."

I give him a passionate kiss and go to the bathroom. Eight minutes later, I am rushing to his side while Grace is checking his vitals and chart and Carrick and the rest sit around the room joking about Christian having to use crutches for two to three weeks. Ethan, Kate and Elliot is betting on how long the cast will stay on before Christian goes insane and either get it removed or orders Taylor to remove it.

I am wearing a tight fitting jean with a blue tank top and these nice slip on shoes Taylor got. I should leave Sawyer at home and take Taylor shopping with me, the man's got style. Lying next to Christian we spend the afternoon chatting with our family and everyone is so relaxed.

"Now Christian, if you rest properly and do what you are told, you will be out of here in three days, maybe even less depending on your progress. Please darling, be good and follow instructions. I know you are understandably anxious to get your team in here and get to work, but honey, take these couple of days and catch up with Ana and your family. We are all dying to spend time with you and I am sure Ana will love your undivided attention for a couple of days without interruptions from work." Oh Grace, what would I do without you?

"Mom, thank you, I was not really thinking of getting back to work until next week. I have come to realise how precious time is and I want to catch up and resolve a couple of things before I return to GEH. The press release will go out tomorrow which Taylor has approved for me. But I was thinking that as soon as I have been released, that we could take the jet and all go to Aspen to catch up, talk things over and just spend time together. I don't really want to go into complicated explanations here in the hospital and would prefer if we just spend time together as a family to work through this with no interruptions." I cannot believe this man, seriously, he wants to go back to work next week already? We coped eight months without him for fuck sakes and although I understand his eagerness to get back, surely two weeks or so won't make that much of a difference.

"Thank you, thank you baby. A couple of days in Aspen sounds great." I am kissing his face, neck, eyes, mouth, ears and everywhere I can reach.

"But for now, maybe you two should both get some more rest and we will see you in the morning. You have both been through a lot. Ana, would you like me to give you something to help you relax and get some sleep."

I snuggle next to Christian, looks at Grace and smile. "No thank you Grace, I have everything I need right here."

Christian kisses me softly, looks at Grace and smile. "I am fine too, thanks you mom. I can sleep just fine with Ana next to me."

Mia comes over to whisper something to Christian who just smiles at her and after saying good bye, everyone leave the room.

**Christian POV:**

Ana has been sleeping for almost three hours and she looks so peaceful. Shit, will I ever get tired of looking at her sleeping? I honestly don't think so. She is absolutely breathtaking and I cannot believe she is still mine after all these months. What the hell did I do to deserve this amazing woman in my life? Whatever it is, I am sure fucking grateful I did it.

I hear a soft knock on the door and Elliot pokes his head through the small opening requesting permission to enter. I smile at him and put my finger to my mouth silently asking him to be quiet and point to my sleeping beauty.

Elliot smiles and closes the door softly. He takes one of the chairs and come and sits on my side of the bed.

"Bro, it is fucking awesome to see you! Shit, I thought you were dead and if not for this little sister of mine, I would have continued to think that for I don't know how long. I will never be able to thank her enough. You are one lucky bastard to have such a dedicated person loving you so unconditionally." Poor Elliot, he looks close to tears.

"Elliot, you know it is great to see you too. I missed everyone so much. Thanks for waiting for me to get married, even though it was not intentional. I would have been seriously pissed if I had missed that. So tell me, how are things with Kate and Grey Construction?"

"Well, things with Kate are…well…going. She is obviously not the loving and affectionate woman your Ana is, but then again, I don't think anyone can compare to Ana. But I love Kate all the same. She is feisty, loyal and hot as hell. I built us a new house, which she refuses to move into until after the wedding. Bro, you should see the kitchen, it is the shit if I do say so myself, all of course in an effort to try and get Kate to at least learn how to turn the stove on and any after that is a bonus. I promise you, that girl could not boil water if her life depended on it. I will have to get a housekeeper if I don't want us to starve." At least he is now laughing and it feels so good to laugh with my brother.

"I am glad you are happy Elliot and good luck with Kate! Ana is certainly one of a kind. Fuck Elliot, I don't know what I would ever do if anything happens to her. I have never loved anything or anyone more in my entire life. She is my life. I thank God everyday for giving Kate the flu the day she was supposed to interview me. Now, don't tell anyone, but I have been thinking earlier about how short life is. Do you know that I asked Ana to marry me right before the crash?" I wonder if anyone knows.

"Yes, when the news came Ana was devastated and kept saying over and over that she never got to give you her answer. Of course no one knew what the hell she was on about and after mom got her to at least calm down and breathe, she told us about your proposal and every woman in the room started to cry. It was heartbreaking. Nothing could comfort her and mom ended up knocking her out. When she finally woke up, it took her a couple of minutes to remember what happened. Luckily Flynn was already there as she completely went mental, fuck, she is scary when she is somewhere between devastated and livid. After several attempts to get her to calm down, Flynn told mom to knock her out again. When she came to this time however, she was just emotionless. Christian, it was fucking scary seeing Ana like that. She spent nights sleeping in your closet to smell your clothes, your freaking closet... You should see that big ass bear sleeping with her, wearing your t-shirt. The thing is huge. Finally, the day before the memorial or maybe it was during the memorial, she just changed. She was not talking about you and at the memorial, whenever someone came up to her to tell her how sorry they are for her loss; she just turned around and walked away. She finally ended up doing God knows what as we never saw her. I popped in a couple of times into GEH when I knew she would be there and spent some time with her in your office, which she kept exactly like you left it. I thought it was kind of creepy after a while, you know, with us thinking you were never coming back, but of course, looking back at it now, of course she would not change your things when she believed with all her heart you were coming back."

Fuck, my poor Ana. Not only loosing me in her life, but also everyone she cared about because she could not move on as they have. I look down at her sleeping face and kiss her softly on the top of her head. She snuggles closer to me and falls back into a deep sleep.

"Elliot, I am so blessed to have her and it breaks my heart to hear how broken she was, but I want to know. I want to know everything." I don't want to even think of all the things I missed, but I can't help myself, I want to know what happened to my baby.

"Well, you're in luck. Taylor told me that Ana had your e-mail account capacity enlarged and blocked all e-mails accept hers and Taylor's as they were the only one's communicating to you as if you were still there. So, I thought you would be grateful if I could bring you your laptop, charged obviously, so you could read through it to see what you missed and what she went through. I asked Kate to pick it up before she came down to Portland."

"Shit Elliot. Thank you. Thank you! That is awesome. Did you bring it now?" Please say yes.

Elliot reaches into his bag and pulls out my laptop. He hands it to me smiling. "Well, I guess I will leave you to it. Maybe you could read a few before sleeping beauty here wakes up. I will see you later." I shake his hand, take the laptop and I am sure I have the biggest smile on my face he has ever seen. I switch it on, but had to get Taylor to give me the password as it has been changed several times already. Security measures at GEH and Escala requires all passwords to be changed every thirty days.

After he leaves the room, I open my inbox and see literally hundreds of e-mails. It will take me weeks to get through all of them. The first one is from Taylor, but I go to the second one first as it was sent by Ana.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 20 July 2011**_

_**Subject: Good morning baby**_

_Hi Baby,_

_Yesterday was the memorial service Grace arranged for you. It was beautiful, even though I feel that it was not necessary as you are coming back. I just know it, you are out there somewhere and we will find you. Taylor agreed this yesterday to help me and, no matter how long it takes, I will find you again. We will find you!_

_I could not bring myself to cry. How can I cry over loosing the love of my life if he is not dead? How can I mourn if I have not lost anything accept you by my side every day?_

_You would not believe how fucking livid I was to see two rows of brown haired ex-subs sitting in the back of the church. The fucking nerve of these ladies, do they have no pride or self respect or shit, even respect for the dead and their families. It's like they formed the ex-sub-club or something. Anyway, I will tell you what happened with that later, much later I think. Let's just say, it was not pleasant._

_I hope you are safe, warm and well fed. _

_I love you baby, so much that I can't even breath without you. I will get up and I will work hard and I will find you. _

_We will be together again baby._

_Always and Forever yours,_

_Anastasia._

I stare at the mail for the longest time and then read a few more, scrolling through the list and selecting random ones to read. One of the e-mails absolutely broke my heart that she wrote just a couple of days before I was rescued.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 21 February 2012**_

_**Subject: Broken hearted but still hopeful**_

_Christian,_

_I miss you! Fuck, I miss you so much my heart is constantly aching. Everyone keeps telling me to move on, but how can I, you own me heart, body and soul. I have nothing left to give to anyone else. I promised to never leave you and I will keep that promise. But I am lonely baby. So unbelievable, fucking lonely! I am crying whenever I sit still for longer than two minutes. I want you! I want you back! I want you safe and I want you next to me. I don't want to wake up anymore without you and I am so fucking tired of going to bed at night without you. I want to sleep. I am so tired, but I can't because me sleeping is not going to bring you back and how can I sleep when I am in physical pain with my longing for you?_

_This is fucking unfair. How can they do this to us? What the hell did we do to deserve this?_

_Hang in there baby. We are close, I just know it. All other suspects have been eliminated and I know that bitch will fuck up soon and I will get you back._

_You will love the new me baby. The training I did for 12 excruciating hours a day included endurance and self control, just imagine the possibilities for play time baby? _

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana._

I scroll back to the first e-mail sent by Taylor.

_**From: Jayson Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 19 July 2011**_

_**Subject: Status report**_

_Sir,_

_Permission to speak freely. Fuck, I will assume you said yes. This feels stupid, but yes, Ana has me convinced that you are not dead and will come back and I would like to keep you updated on the status regarding your affairs._

_Ms. Steele is broken hearted Sir, and that is putting it mildly. I thought Flynn would have her committed until today. For the first time she actually responded to people around her. Do you know that she was not speaking to anyone for the first two weeks after the crash? I mean no one Sir and since she was not writing to you yet, I have no idea how she survived. She ate, slept and worked out. Nothing else! She did not leave Escala and no one was allowed to enter to visit her. I was out of my depth and thank fuck for Gail, she took really good care of her._

_Well, anyway, Ms. Steele woke up this morning, bright eyed and bushy tailed as she called it. I thought she finally lost it. She asked me to take her to the memorial and to arrange a meeting with myself, Sawyer, Welch, Barney and herself in your office at Escala and to keep it confidential. With no more information… It was all I could think about during the memorial. _

_For the duration of the memorial I stayed next to Ana at all times, of course with your mom and her dad, expecting her to break down. She was so calm and again I thought she was fucking loosing it. _

_After the memorial your will was read and Ana was shocked and seriously, that is like the understatement of the fucking year. But that also caused her to be more determined as she kept saying "This is good. This is good. No one will take what belongs to him." Again, I thought she is about to go over the edge. How much can a small little thing like Ana take anyway?_

_Back at Escala, we all gathered in your office and Sir, this is a direct account of what took place merely an hour ago:_

"_Gentlemen, thank you for coming. I am sure you are all wondering what is going on so I will get straight to the point. First, here is a notepad for each of you to take notes and yes, you will need it._

_Okay, it is time we look for Mr. Grey ourselves. Yes, you heard me, Christian Grey is not dead. I would know if his soul left this earth and I am telling you he is alive. So, until someone shows me his body, you all work for me and you will dedicate as much time to this as I need you to, and gentlemen, that will be a lot. So clear your schedules"_

_Of course, being the stupid men we are, we just stared at her like she is insane. She changed her stance, smiled at us and continued._

"_No, I am not crazy, insane or anything and should you not be writing this down. Come on, start writing, no 1. Clear schedule until further notice. Barney and Welch, I want you to look into the whereabouts of everyone that might have had a grudge against Christian. That means every ex-sub, every unhappy CEO for the last 12 months of the companies he bought out, Jack Hyde and let us not forget the dear Mr. and Mrs Lincoln. We will go through a process of elimination until we have a short list and then ramp up security to see if we can locate Christian. That means look into their financials, known associates, call history and hack into their IT systems if needed. Shit, I don't know how this spy shit works, but do whatever you have to. _

_Barney, Welch, you are not writing this down! Now Taylor, firstly, I want you to find me a couple of trainers. Self defence, endurance, tactical offence, anything you can think off. I will have 12 hours a day starting Monday for training and you should keep me busy. I also want a firearm, licensed of course, with sufficient training scheduled to make me a good shot. Prepare a schedule for me ASAP and I will approve as soon as done and we will start. Secondly, I want you to get, and start training, new security members to take over as soon as Welch gives us a short list. I would think about six additional team members. Did you get all that?"_

"_Yes Ms. Steele."_

"_Sawyer, as we will continue as normal until Mr. Grey is home again, you will be assigned to me again and everywhere I go, you go. Any training I get, you will participate in and also assist with the training where possible. I am sure you can even be one of the trainers being a trained professional yourself. Any questions?"_

"_No, Ms. Steele. Instruction perfectly understood."_

"_Well gentlemen, I suggest you get to it. We will have a meeting every other day at 7 am, or as needed, and I want full progress reports on everything. Now, I will go to get some training outfits."_

_She walked five feet to the door, turned around, looked straight at Sawyer and asked in a calm tone. "Sawyer, aren't you forgetting something?" Shit Sir, he actually looked scared to go with her, but he pulled himself together immediately and followed Ms. Steele to go shopping._

_Barney, Welch and I just sat there and all of the sudden we all said simultaneously "Fuck me! What the hell just happened?" It would have been funny if not so damn weird. _

_Sir, if you ever doubted the level of commitment and unconditional love Ms. Steele has for you, please, stop worrying. You own her. She is yours. Heart, body and soul._

_Well, I feel like a fool, but since I have a list to get to and I really don't want to piss off Ana 2.0, I will have to get going._

_I will update you again soon._

_Regards_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Well, fuck me too! I am truly sorry I missed that little performance from my sleeping beauty. Shit, who would have thought this is what would happen to my sweet Ana. She is still sweet, just…fuck I don't even know what she is, but one thing is sure, she is not the Ana I left behind.

**A/N: Hope you like Ana 2.0. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Just to answer a few PM's and reviews again:**

**Elena did not touch Christian while he was kept in the basement, in fact, she only saw him four times and the fourth time was when he was rescued;**

**Yes, with Christian and Ana, a fight is never far away but it will be unlikely that they will have a fight about anything within the first week of his return;**

**This is not a cheating story.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I close the laptop as I have been reading for over two hours. Several of the mails made me smile as it simply said "I love you Christian" or "I miss you baby." I kiss the top of her head and fall into a peaceful sleep with her safe in my arms where she belongs.

I wake up after a terrible nightmare of Ana being taken and kept away from me with the exception that she is being beaten and…fuck I can't even think it. I look outside and see it is dark. The clock on the bedside table says 22:27 and the bed next to me is empty and cold. Shit, where is Ana?

"Ana. Ana! Taylor!" I keep shouting. Did she leave? She can't leave me alone here!

Taylor comes rushing in like the room is on fire.

"Mr. Grey, is something wrong"

"Taylor, where is Ms. Steele?" Please tell me she did not leave the hospital.

"Sir, Ms. Steele thought you would be asleep for at least a couple of hours more. She has been working on some contracts Ros sent through on two of the new acquisitions she approved to explain to you what the status is as soon as you are strong enough. She was starting to suffer a bit from fatigue with the reading and decided to go downstairs to the shop to get some tea and a snack. Sawyer is of course with her, as always. He never leaves her side. Do you need something? Can I get you anything?" Taylor is rambling and it is very unlike him. Is he nervous around me or because of the look of horror on my face from waking up alone?

"Yes, I would imagine that Sawyer would not leave her side after she turned into Ana 2.0" I smile and Taylor relax instantly.

"You saw that?" I nod "Permission to speak freely to you for a minute Sir? Ms. Steele will be back soon, don't worry."

"Sure Taylor, what's up?" I wonder what is on his mind as he looks nervous again.

"Sir, I fucking missed you. Honestly, I thought about quitting or killing you at least once a week before you left, but shit, it was horrible without you and shit, I never thought my life will be boring working for Grey Enterprises, but it was. I hope you know that your security will be increased as per instructions from Ms. Steele and I believe her exact words were "Taylor, I am warning you. If anything like this ever happens to him again, I will make sure that every security member will pray that they join Christian just to get away from me. I will make your lives hell. I don't care if he likes it, he will get more security. I will never survive it if something happens to him again." With that she walked away but not before shouting over her shoulder, "I hope you wrote that down". That being said, I am sorry Sir. I can't tell you how fucking sorry I am that this happened. This would not have happened if I did my job. Charlie Tango should have been checked in Portland again before the return flight. I was negligent and distracted with Sophie and it caused chaos, not to mention what it did to you and Ana. I would understand if my apology is not accepted, but…" Ok, I have to stop him here. Is he actually blaming himself for this?

"Jason, please stop. You did your job, you always do your job. This was not your fault. You want someone to blame, blame Hyde and that fucking bitch. But you, you are my right hand man. I would be lost without you. You took care of Ana while I was gone and you rescued me. I owe you so much. Please, no more apologies. No blaming yourself." I wait until he acknowledges what I just said. "Now, Ana 2.0…she sounds scary."

Taylor starts laughing while shaking his head.

"Sir, you have no idea. She wakes up being the adorable and sweet Ms. Steele and as soon as the clock strikes 08:00, she turns into Ana 2.0 for the next 12 hours. It was exhausting just to keep up with her. Between the trainers, GEH and SIP, I would have thought she would be exhausted enough to sleep like a baby, but no, she cried herself to sleep every single night after phoning your cell to hear your voice. But the next morning at 08:00, bam…" he slaps his hands together hard "…Ana 2.0 is back and seriously, she looked like she was the master of the universe and if her will alone could have saved you, you would have been saved a fucking lot sooner."

"Taylor, would you please get hold of Sawyer and ask him to kindly return my girlfriend to me?" I am smiling, but fuck, this is not funny, call me selfish but I want her next to me.

Taylor smile and ask to be excused and leaves the room. I am waiting and yes, waiting is used to be one of my weak points, but after eight months of nothing but waiting, well a couple of minutes is not the end of the world. Yeah right, who the fuck am I trying to kid, I want Ana and I want Ana now.

Six minutes and thirty seven seconds later, I hear Ana's sweet voice in the hallway.

"Now Taylor, you did not upset Mr. Grey, did you? He should not be stressed or bothered with business." She is trying for funny, but I hear the concern in her voice. Fuck I love her!

"No Ms. Steele. We simply had a casual chat. Did you get everything you needed or would you like me to get you something outside the hospital?"

"No, thanks Taylor, I got everything I need. You know what I would like though, I would like for you to go home, get some rest and I will see you in the morning. Please can you bring Christian a casual outfit to leave the hospital with? Something comfortable to go over his cast."

"Ms. Steele, I would really like to…" Yip, as I thought, Ana does not even let him finish that sentence. I take it Ana 2.0 is here for a visit.

"Taylor, I sincerely apologize if I made it sound like a request, because I assure you, it was not. Now, please, go home, get some rest and we will see you in the morning!" Shit, should I find that hot, fuck it…that was fucking hot!

"Yes, Ms. Steele. Please enjoy the rest of your evening. I will be back in the morning."

"Sawyer, please ensure that we are not disturbed. Mr. Grey needs his rest and the nurse assured me that they will not bother him until the morning. As soon as Taylor comes, please go home and get some rest, I will see you tomorrow evening if Mr. Grey is not released yet, if he will be released, Taylor will call you. And just in case you also mistake that as a request, it was not." And with that, I am officially horny as hell. What this woman does to me.

She strolls into the room looking all innocent with a huge grin on her face.

"Well hallo, Mr. Grey. Did you have a nice nap?"

"Baby, come here. I got worried when I didn't see you in the room. And yes, I had a nice nap. Not sure if I will get more sleep anytime soon. I don't think I have ever slept as much as I did in the last 72 hours." Maybe I should suggest some activities to occupy our time, although, I don't think she will fall for it tonight.

Ana walks over, takes off her shoes and clothes and put on sweatpants and one of my new t-shirts then get into bed with me.

"Well Mr. Grey, in that case, maybe I should try and relax you a bit so you can sleep better." She kisses my neck and nibbles on my ear. Well fuck me!

"Um, Ms. Steele, are you trying to seduce me?"

"From what I am seeing Mr. Grey, not trying...succeeding." O shit, I think I am about to come just from her seduction. I have never been this long without sex.

Ana moves down the bed and carefully gets between my legs in order not to hurt the broken one. Moves my hospital gown up, yes, no pants, thank fuck.

Within seconds she has taken my very big erection into her mouth and she is gently teasing with light suction while her tongue does these little licks. Shit, I don't think after eight months of celibacy I am going to last long. I move one hand into her hair and push her head down a bit.

"Baby, that feels so good. Fuck Ana, harder, suck me hard baby…yes like that, oh shit…just like that." She is now seriously sucking with all she's got and I am so close. I look down at her with my dick in my mouth and it just becomes too much. I come spectacularly into her mouth and lay my head back while she licks my dick to remove all trace of cum. "Shit baby, that was fucking awesome!"

"It was my pleasure Sir. Now, you should be able to get some sleep." Ana smiles up at me and lower the gown, comes back up to me and snuggles against me after giving me a chaste kiss on my cheek. I, obviously being the man that I am, move my hand under her shirt and fuck me, she is _ripped, _seriously, she was absolutely, breathtakingly beautiful before, but under her shirt now... I mean she has well defined muscles everywhere. I keep feeling her up to feel the new body, under her shirt and pants and she stops me by taking my hand in hers and placing it flat on her stomach with her tiny hands on top.

"No Christian, you need to rest. This was all for you. We will have lots of time to catch up when you are released." I want to argue, but I am about to fall asleep myself and she sounds exhausted. So I move my hand to her breast instead and snuggle closer with a soft kiss below her ear.

"I love you Christian. Don't leave me again please. I won't survive again without you." I can feel her shaking slightly and I know she is crying again. This is killing me.

"Ana, baby. I love you so fucking much it hurts. There has never been a man that loved a woman as much as I love you. I will never leave you again, I promise. You are mine Anastasia, just mine…forever and always." She stops crying after a while and we just lay there, but I know she is not sleeping yet, so I decide to get rid of the giant elephant in the room.

"Anastasia" she immediately turns her head to look into my eyes. Yes baby, I said Anastasia so that you know this is serious. "Did you perhaps have time to think while I was gone? You know, about my proposal to you before I left." Fuck, why am I now nervous?

Ana starts to giggle and I'm starting to wonder if I should have waited before I asked her that. What if it was too soon…again!

"Anastasia, you know baby that your giggle is my favourite sound in the world, but there is a time and place for everything and this is neither the time nor the place. Should I have waited? Did I bring it up too soon?"

"Christian, did you look at the present I gave you when you left." Present? Oh, the key chain.

"Um, yes I did, it was in my pants pocket after the crash and I opened it when I woke up to have something of you with me. It was a key chain with Seattle on it. Sorry baby, but was that supposed to mean something, because if it did, sorry, I did not get it." I am trying to think here and…nope, nothing. Why would I need a key chain if I don't usually have keys on me?

"Yes, on the one side was the word Seattle, but did you turn it over and press the button?" What button?

"Ana, I did not see a button. Are you going somewhere with this?"

"Christian, there was a small button on the side and if you press it, the word YES flashed on the other side." She turns on her side to look at me as if waiting for something to register and then I got it…the word yes.

"Baby, did that mean yes, like in yes you will marry me?"

"It still means yes, as in yes, I will marry you if you'll still have me." I pull her to me in a tight hug and struggle to keep the happy tears away. Ana pulls back to look at me with tears running down those beautiful cheeks. She lightly wipes the tears from my face with her fingers and kisses me on my mouth.

"Wait…so let me get this straight…you gave me the key chain before we went to see Flynn the next day…" a slight nod and shy smile is my reward for figuring that out "… and during the entire evening at the club and at home I was begging for your answer while I had it all along? Does that sound about right?" Again a nod and a smile "Don't look at me like that Anastasia, I can't believe you left me hanging. All that worry that you would refuse me." This gets me a shrug and she pulls that delectable bottom lip between her teeth. "Oh, don't try and get cute with me, Ms. Steele. I believe some retribution is in order as soon as I get a chance. Yes, definitely some retribution." My mind is wandering to the possibilities of what I could do to her…and soon.

"Breath Anastasia and please stop biting your lip. We are in a hospital and I would not like to shock the poor patients next door by fucking by beautiful fiancé into oblivion." She releases her lip instantly and I laugh while pulling her closer. "Sleep baby."

I fell asleep with my reason for living in my arms and starts dreaming the most amazing dream of spending forever with her.

**Ana POV:**

I slept like the dead again. Gosh, what time is it? I try to turn and feel strong arms holding me in place. I lift my head and see it is 09:57. Shit, did I really sleep for almost nine hours?

I look up to see the face of my gorgeous boyf…uh, fiancé and smile, yip…I can wake up like this for the rest of my life.

Then, to my absolute horror, I turn and see the entire family sitting and standing in the room _again_.

"Good morning beautiful. Glad you're awake. I was waiting for you to wake up to share our news."

"Good morning." This is awkward to say the least.

"Mom, dad, everyone…before I left I asked Ana to do me the extraordinary honour of becoming my wife. I still need to get Ray's blessing even though Ana told him after the crash that I proposed, the only thing that was left was Ana accepting, which she actually did last year already, I was just to dump to get it. So, last night I asked her if she has an answer yet and she finally said the yes…" Christian continues to tell them about the key chain that I gave him, going to see Flynn the next day and the dinner at the club and of course, him practically begging me for my answer that night while he had the answer the entire day in his pocket.

After everyone congratulated us, they left the room so we can freshen up. Grace comes back to give us the good news that Christian can go home.

"Well Christian, Ana, it seems that as Christian was a good boy, he will get to go home this afternoon. He will have to wear the cast for another two weeks or so, but after that, he should be back to normal. I will come again later to assist with the checking out and Ana, can you arrange with Taylor for safe transportation back home, preferably by road to ensure he actually gets to Seattle this time."

"Yes, Grace, of course, thank you so much." She hugs us both with a promise to return shortly for Christian's release and she is out the door.

Taylor knocks and comes in holding a newspaper in his hand.

"Sir, I thought you would like to see the press release published today and the other one you requested will be in the paper tomorrow morning." Taylor leaves the room and I get off the bed and pull up a chair after Christian sits up to read the article.

"_This just in and we hope that you are sitting down for this! It seems that Christian Travelyn Grey, Seattle's own 28 year old billionaire, who was presumed dead over seven months ago, has been found with only a fracture to his right leg. The details of what happened have not been released yet, but we have been told that he is currently recovering in hospital and is in good health. Of course, back by his side is his, yes ladies, __**still current**__ girlfriend Anastasia Steele, the stunningly beautiful 22year old Lit major graduate that, as most of you will surely remember, inherited all off Mr. Grey's assets after his "death". Seems that he is just in time for the wedding of his brother, Elliot Grey of Grey Construction, on the 24__th__ of March. For more details on this shocking story, stay tuned."_

"Well, I am glad to know that all the ladies that would have had hope in their hearts with your return, knows that I am _still current_." I start laughing and then something hits me… "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, shit, shit!" Christian looks up at me with worry in his eyes.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

I just stare at him for a couple of seconds and then blurt it out "I forgot to call my parents…they won't know your back yet…unless they read the papers this morning… fuck, how could I forget this?" I quickly grab my phone and Christian grabs my hand by the wrist.

"Anastasia, calm down!"

I take a few deep breaths and after I start to feel my heartbeat slowing down I kiss him on the cheek and first call a shocked Ray, to which I had to explain twice what happened and then I call my mom and yes, it took more than twice to get through to her. They both promised to come for a visit as soon as Christian up to having visitors. I took this opportunity to inform them as well that we are engaged and explain the whole proposal to both them again. Christian is getting ready to go home and I can see that he is a bit nervous. The last time he left Portland, he never made it back.

Grace comes in and tells us the release paperwork is complete and that she will check in on Christian after her shift the following day to give him time to get settled. Taylor and Sawyer, together with six more security officers walk us to the waiting cars and Christian raise an eyebrow at me and Taylor as it is not the normal Audi SUV's.

"I will explain in the car, let's get you out of here first."

There are several reporters gathered outside the hospital and as soon as we step outside the hospital, the camera's start flashing and the questions are being fired at us.

"_Mr. Grey, how does it feel to be back?"_

"_Mr. Grey, are you taking back control of GEH?"_

"_Ms. Steele, are you still together after what happened?"_

"_Mr. Grey, where have been been?"_

"_Ms. Steele, how does it feel to have Mr. Grey back?"_

"_Ms. Steele, have you been faithful to Mr. Grey?" Are you fucking kidding me? How rude?_

I feel Christian stiffen at the question, but his face gives nothing away. I glance up at him and he is absolutely, positively way, way…way beyond fucking livid. His mouth set in a tight line and his jaw so tense I am afraid he is going to break his perfect teeth.

We help Christian in first and after I get in, Sawyer closes the door and taps on the roof twice to let Taylor know we are good to go.

"Christian, are you okay baby? Don't pay attention to those idiots. You look very nervous? Should I not call John to come see you later today?" Oh my poor Fifty, what can I do to make this better?

He pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear "Baby, I don't need John, I only you." His teeth close gently on the bottom of my earlobe and then he licks it with the tip of his tongue. _Holy cow, the pending conversation about the absense of the familiar Audi's forgotten._ Of course, my Fifty is trying to take back some control.

"Well...yes, that…um, you have me Christian…" Damn, it has been so long since my genetic dumbfounded speechlessness made an appearance?

"Ms. Steele, I do think I have you practically speechless." Is he laughing at me right now? "But don't worry about me baby, I did contact John and asked him to come see me early tomorrow morning. I have also given the security team instructions to turn the cameras in the penthouse off and they will stay out of sight. It's just us tonight baby and I don't want anyone else around. I just want to relax with my breathtakingly beautiful fiancé." Nope, I am not even going to attempt to respond. I am dying with anticipation of what's to come, I am soaking went and horny as hell. I don't think I will even manage to get a word out, never mind a full sentence.

We arrive at Escala and I help Christian, well as much as he will allow me being the stubborn man that he is, to get in the elevator and upstairs. He is not touching me at all, not even by accident and I am craving to feel him on my skin.

Gail has already left so it is just us and I steer him into our bedroom. I help him to take off his clothes and put on his pajama bottoms and it hang in that totally hot way off his hips. Christian gets on the bed in a sitting position with his back against the headboard and gives me this look as I come out of the bathroom. He lifts his hand and crooks his finger, silently instructing me move closer. I know that look and I know that finger and damn, I did not think I could be more turned on that I already was.

I stop at the foot of the bed still brushing my hair. "Baby, how are you feeling?" Maybe he's tired, although with the amount of sleep we got the last three and a half days, I would be surprised if we even sleep tonight.

Christian looks at me for a couple of more seconds and turns into my favourite Dom.

"Ms. Steele, I think it is time you take those clothes off and show me what you are hiding under there. From what I felt last night I can only guess, but I would like confirmation of the pictures running through my imagination if you don't mind." Yip, definitely back.

I think this will be fun, so why not, he wants to play, who am I to deny him as long as we keep it simple and not put any strain on his leg? I start by opening my buttons on my shirt slowly and let my shirt slide to the floor over my over sensitive skin. I remove my shoes and kick it away. I open the button and zip of my pants and decide to make more of a show of it. I turn around and remove by bra giving him a view of my naked back. For the grand finale, I remove my pants and panties at the same time, slowly bending forward while pushing it down. I come back up, kick it away and slowly turn around. Honestly, with these workouts, I am a lot more confident with my body than I used to be. After standing there for about a minute with very little reaction from Christian, apart from his growing erection of course, I decide to join him.

Slowly, while trying not to touch his leg, I crawl onto the bed and into his lap straddling him. I feel his erection against my very wet sex and release a sign. I missed him so much and our first time since his return will be while he can't really move his leg yet. I kiss his ear gently, then his neck, take both his hands in mine and gently place it on my hips. I put my lips to his ear "Christian, are you okay? We really don't have to do this now. I understand if it is too quick for you. Please relax as you are starting to scare me." I let my hands run up and down his arms while I place light kisses all over his face and neck.

Finally, I think he snaps out of it and pulls me towards him in a hug that takes my breath away. "Fuck Ana, I thought that I would never be lucky enough to see you again. I did not think that you could improve on perfection, but shit, you look awesome baby. I really am a lucky bastard to have you. I. Love. You." He starts kissing me passionately and inserts first one finger and then two fingers inside me before I could even realise what is happening. "Always so wet for me Anastasia...always ready." He moves his fingers slowly, far too slowly for my liking and I squirm to get more friction. "Did you miss this baby? Did you miss my hands on your body, my fingers inside you? Where you a naughty girl and made yourself come while I was gone?" Is he trying to kill me?

"No…I couldn't…my pleasure belongs to you. I waited for you…ah, Christian please...I need you, please baby…" Eight months of no sex, now Christian is making me beg, and shit, I am definitely not above begging right now.

"Just a little more baby. Feel me, feel how good I make you feel. I know you Ana and I know your body better than even you do. You are mine. I will never let you go! Thank you for being mine and only mine. You have no idea what that does to me." He now has three fingers in me with his thumb on my clit and within seconds I am on the edge, eager to take that plunge, but waiting for his all to familiar words that I missed so much. "Come for me Ana." And there it is…and I fall over. I put my head on his shoulder while I come down from my orgasm, breathing heavily.

Christian moves me to his side and takes off his pants. He sits back up and pulls me on top of him again. I slowly lower myself onto his very impressive erection until I take all that he's got. I put my head on his shoulder again and for a couple of seconds we just sit there, holding each other and I feel the tears start to build up in my eyes. I shut my eyes to stop the tears threatening to spill over and run down my cheeks, but at this moment, I am so emotional I doubt that it will do any good.

Christian has his arms around my waist and his head in my hair, breathing in the familiar scent of my shampoo that I know he loves. Both my hands are around his neck and playing with his hair that I cut a bit shorter for him in hospital, after it took me about thirty minutes to convince him that I will make him look good and he can trust me.

Everything of the past eight months came crashing down and I could no longer stop the tears. He must have sensed my emotional breakdown as he hugs me even tighter.

"Christian." And with only his name, he knew exactly what I could not put into words.

"Ana, I am here. I will never leave you again baby, I promise. We will increase security and be more careful. I am sorry for the time we had to spend apart. Look at me baby." He moves me back and put his hands on the sides of my face and lifts my head until we are looking in each other's eyes. "I cannot possibly tell you how grateful I am that you waited for me baby. I would have been utterly heartbroken if you have moved on. Thank you for loving me so much. Thank you for never giving up. Thank you for everything you have done for me…for us. You saved me from a horrible way of life almost a year ago and now you saved my life. Fuck, I don't think it is possible to love you more than I already do." He pulls me close again and I still can't find it in me to form a sentence. We will have to have a discussion at some point, several discussion in fact, but not now. For now, we can give each other what we both desperately need. "Make love to me baby." The need in his voice pulls me out of my funk and I start to move and for the next hour, we just loved each other.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, please leave a review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**First off, my apologies, I did make a mistake with the ages. Ana was **_**almost **_**22 when she and Christian met so she turned 22 in September while Christian was gone. So in my story, Ana is now 22 and Christian, that was 27 during the interview, turned 28 the day after the crash. Thank you for Christina143. I have posted the correction.**

**Also, there are a couple of requests for a chapter on the training Ana received. Any suggestions or ideas? I did not plan to write about that and I'm on chapter 8 already? I will gladly go back and include this, but nothing too…mucho.**

**To the guest reviewer, Ana had to train to go with Taylor on the rescue mission for seven months **_**to save the love of her life**_**, obviously she will build some muscle, it's just the way the body works, that however did not turn Ana into a man. Thank you for the suggestion to take the story down because you hate it, but I have a better suggestion however…stop reading it if you don't like it.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Christian POV**

Ana took a while to fall into a peaceful sleep. I think she should talk to Flynn as well when he comes this morning. The events of the past couple of months must have had an impact on her as well. I have not read that many of her mails and get up to go to my office. I grab the laptop from the bag that we brought from the hospital, kiss my sleeping beauty on the cheek and turn to leave the room just as my eye caught that big ass bear on the chair. I have to get rid of that damn bear, I am the only Christian in her life and Christian Teddy is no longer needed. Leave the room and quietly close the door.

"Good Morning Sir." _Shit, is he trying to scare me to death now._

"Taylor, are you trying to give me a heart attack? Don't fucking sneak up on me like that."

"My apologies, Sir, but I thought you would like to see the paper this morning." With a smile on his face he takes the laptop from me and I go the office which is a lot further than what I remember with these damn crutches.

"Thank you Taylor. When Ms. Steele wakes up, please let her know I am in my office and let me know when Dr. Flynn arrives for appointment this morning." He has worked for me long enough to know that he has been dismissed.

"Sir, just one more thing… Detective Clark stopped by last night, but I informed him that you were resting and could not be disturbed. Apparently, the Portland Police Department does not feel that they have the resources to handle a case of this magnitude and asked Seattle PD to handle it on their behalf and with the victim being one of the most powerful men in Seattle, Seattle PD were obviously only to glad to take it from their hands. The bail hearings for both Mrs. Lincoln and Mr. Hyde have been postponed until the transfer of the case has been completed. Detective Clark needs to speak to you urgently and requested a meeting for today. I told him that I will call him to confirm."

"I will look at the schedule for today a bit later and you can contact him with a convenient time, no use in trying to delay the process. I have to admit that a small part of me actually wishes that they get bail…I would like nothing more than to get my hands on that fucker and the evil bitch." With that Taylor leaves my office and closes the door behind him.

I open the newspaper and if not for my ears, the smile would have gone around my head. This is a good way to start the day. All that fuckers out there now know that Anastasia is mine and to keep their fucking filthy paws to themselves. The picture is of me and Ana leaving the hospital yesterday morning.

_Well, well, well. It seems that we have broken hearts all over Seattle this morning. Christian Grey released a statement that he has proposed to the lovely Anastasia Steele and to the disappointment of many single girls, heck even some single boys I'm sure, the young lady said yes. You heard correctly ladies, Christian Grey is engaged to be married to the beautiful Ms. Anastasia Steele, soon to be Mrs. Christian Grey. As always, we will keep you posted._

Fuck, now that just sounds awesome…Mrs. Christian Grey…Mrs. Grey. I have to get her to agree to get married soon, the sooner the better. I won't be able to wait more than a month at best and even that is pushing it. Now I just have to find a way to approach the subject without it turning into an argument. I really don't want to argue with her now, about anything.

Well, since that has to wait until she wakes up, I might as well go through a couple of more e-mails.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 10 September 2011**_

_**Subject: Birthdays and friendships**_

_Hallo Baby,_

_Today is my birthday and I hate that you are not here to spend it with me. I was literally forced to go out tonight or they would have tied me up and taken me against my will. I don't think even Taylor or Sawyer would have been able to stop them._

_Don't worry, I took Sawyer and Taylor with me, I ate before we left the penthouse, I did not drink too much, my outfit was not tight fitting or too short and I was back before midnight. No strange men approached me and I stayed close to Elliot and in sight of Taylor the entire time. Yep, I think that about covers most of your usual concerns._

_It was just Mia, who I missed so much, Ethan, Kate, that was as usual complaining that I am living my life like you are standing next to me at all times and she doesn't understand why, Elliot, who is always looking out for me and I actually see him regularly when I am at SIP or GEH and then there was…Jose. _

_Well, you will be interested to know that I asked Jose to please break contact with me for a while. It appears that he never wanted us to be together and was hoping that with you gone, he might have a chance with me. Talk about uncomfortable. I was fuming that he expected us to fail from the start...heck, he was hoping we would fail. He leaned in to kiss me and I slapped him so hard across his face I think I left finger prints on his cheek. He apologised, but I explained calmly to him, and everyone else at the table, that it will always be Christian Grey for me and no one else…EVER...and the ones that could not accept that, should either avoid the topic or me altogether. Mia started crying and Elliot tried to comfort me, but I excused myself and asked Taylor to take me home._

_So here I am, sitting in bed next to CT (that's what I call my Christian Teddy), drinking champagne and writing to you. Apart from the fact that you are not next to me, I am right where I belong…in your bed, in your home…waiting for you. I love you Christian, only you and always you and I miss you baby, so much!_

_Since I am starting to get a bit tipsy now, I will say goodbye and try and get some sleep._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

That fucking Jose fucking Rodriguez better hope I never get my fucking hands on him. Fuck! He should hope I never see him again. Ana. Is. Mine. When will all these fuckers get it through their heads? Just another reason to get Ana to marry me…soon, and I mean very soon!

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 10 September 2011**_

_**Subject: Ms. Steele birthday**_

_Evening Sir,_

_Just an update on your affairs._

_Ms. Steele was a bit sad today due to spending her birthday without you. She went out with your brother and sister tonight as well as Ms. and Mr. Kavanagh. Sir, Mr. Rodriguez was also present and after an altercation between Ms. Steele and Mr. Rodriguez we came home. _

_Just to inform you Sir, I did go back to have a conversation with Mr. Rodriguez. I informed him that I will ensure he is never in close proximity with Ms. Steele any time soon as she is going through enough and don't need his shit added to her worries. His e-mail has been blocked from Ms. Steele's account as well as his phone numbers._

_She is safe in bed at the moment and if I am correct in my assumption, updating you as well._

_I will take care of her for you Sir._

_Regards_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Thank you, Jason, but I will have a conversation with Mr. Rodriguez as soon as possible myself. If he can't be just a friend to Ana he is not to be near her. And if he thinks that he can wait in the sidelines for me to fuck up so he can step in, he better think again. He will never get her. Let's see what happened at Christmas.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 26 December 2011**_

_**Subject: Festive blues**_

_Good Morning Sir,_

_Season's Greetings to you. I hope wherever you are, you are at least taken care of, safe and have a good meal. Fuck Sir, how can we enjoy the Festive Season with you still missing?_

_Gail and Ms. Steele have been constantly crying for the last two days. Escala was not decorated, which is nothing new as you did not like it before, but we thought that with Ana here… _

_Well, Ms. Steele is not doing too good Sir. I think your absence is starting to get to her. She refused to spend Christmas Eve or even Christmas day at Bellevue with your family, preferring to spend it at Escala alone. Apparently her mom thinks she is too depressed to keep spending time with her and I can't remember when the last time was that she saw Ana. Ms. Steele had to practically beg her father to give her the time to herself._

_I wanted to mention Dr. Flynn again to Ms. Steele, but Sir, after the last time, I thought better of it. Both Dr. Flynn and I barely survived it last time and I don't want to push her too far._

_Well, I bought Ms. Steele a gift from you Sir, it is something you would have picked as well as I saw you looking at it at Cartier the day you picked up the second chance earrings. It is the diamond necklace with matching earrings. The pendant and earrings are in the shape of a tear. Diamonds surround the midnight blue sapphire in the centre. I told her you were looking at before the crash and she loved it._

_As always, I will take good care of her Sir._

_Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Ah Taylor, how will I ever thank you! There must be one from Ana on Christmas as well. Shit, what she has been through… Ah, here it is...

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 25 December 2011**_

_**Subject: Jingle bells, Christmas smells…**_

_Dear Christian,_

_Merry Christmas to you and a happy new year! _

_Fuck, what the hell am I talking about? There is nothing great about this Christmas and the New Year will only be happy when I have you back._

_I am lonely baby, so fucking lonely. I know you must be lonely too, so I decided to stay home, alone…we can be alone together._

_Thank you for the beautiful necklace. In my head I know Taylor bought it, I am not crazy after all, but in my heart, it came from you. _

_I bought you a gift too. Nothing too big or expensive as I really don't want to waste money, but you will like it baby. Unfortunately no tree to put it under because, again, if you don't have a Christmas tree, I sure as hell won't have one either. I will just put it with the rest of your birthday gifts that I never got to give you._

_So, today it is just you and me baby, wherever you are. And I miss you._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

I have to make this up to her and I think I know just what to do. She will have the perfect birthday and Christmas to make up for the ones we had to spend apart. I run both hands through my hair and then look at the e-mail again. "_I will just put it with_ _the rest of your birthday gifts_." Hmmm, wonder what the rest of the gifts are and where she is hiding it. I pick up the newspaper and go to our bedroom to see if my fiancé is still sleeping.

**Ana POV:**

I feel Christian sliding back into bed. Where was he and what is he doing up this early? I am lying with my back to his front and to my disappointment, his pajama bottoms are back on.

"Ana, time to get up baby. Flynn will be here in little over thirty minutes and I was thinking that if you are feeling up to it, we can tape up this leg again and take a shower together." I feel his erection on my lower back and…well…now _that_ is one way to get me to open my eyes. I snuggle closer to him and move my arm back to cup his perfect ass.

"Now, Mr. Grey, are you sure it is a shower you want to take? Whatever you have planned, are you sure you are up to it?" I bite down on my bottom lip and see the instant darkening of his eyes over my shoulder.

"Ms. Steele, firstly, if you even want to get out of this bed at all, stop biting your lip, you know what that does to me, no amount of time away from you will change my reaction to that. Secondly, are you seriously questioning my ability to fuck my fiancé in the shower?" I think he is trying to sound offended and also trying not to laugh, but nevertheless I release my bottom lip instantly as sex in the shower sounds much better to me at this moment than the bed.

I jump out of bed and run to the bathroom. When I get to the bathroom door, I turn around slowly, run my one hand down the middle of my chest, look him in the eyes and smile before I intentionally bit down on my lip again "Not at all Mr. Grey. Come and get me. Don't keep me waiting." And with that I turn the shower on for the water to heat up and wait for Christian on the edge of the bath to close up his cast. Looking down on my left hand there is an engagement ring on my finger and _holy cow_, should I go into public with this on my hand? He comes into the bathroom in only his birthday suit looking like the Mr-sex-on-legs that he pulls off so perfectly, new engagement ring instantly forgotten. I swear he is the only man alive that can look sexy even with a cast and on crutches. It is just not fair!

"You kept me waiting Mr. Grey, but thank you for removing your clothing and making the wait worth my while." He walks up to me and stops just over a foot away.

"Well I am here now Ms. Steele. Now hurry up and cover this damn cast so we can get in the shower before Flynn arrives."

I get down on my knees in front of him and start wrapping his cast. I make sure to let my hair touch his already growing erection every few seconds. He moans softly and puts one hand in my hair pulling with just the right amount of strength required to drive me insane with lust. Just as I am finished with taping up the cast, he pushes my head into his erection silently asking for me to relieve his tension. I turn my head and quickly take him in my mouth as deep as he can go. I lick with my tongue while sucking him gently, teasing him a bit. Of course, he's not in the mood for teasing this morning. He holds my head gently in place with his hand in my hair and starts fucking my mouth.

"Shit Ana, this feels so good! Harder baby...fuck yes, just like that! I am going to come baby. Ah…" He pulls out a bit, the cum is running over my tongue and down my throat. I love the taste of him. I look up and he looks so relaxed, dark eyes and a huge smile on his face. He pulls me up by my left hand, bring it to his lips and kiss each finger softly, lingering on my ring finger with my engagement ring on? How did that get there anyway? I mean I know how, but when?

"Baby, you can close up my cast anytime you want."

We get into the shower and he turns me to face the wall. He takes some of the shower gel and squeezes it into his hands and starts washing my back, neck and ass. After putting more soap on his hands, he pulls me back against his chest and starts washing my chest, paying way to much attention to my breasts and nipples, then my stomach and all the way down between my legs, again paying way to much attention to my sex. "Baby, are you ready for me?" Does he really need to ask me that?

"I was ready when you entered the bathroom." My voice is thick with lust and it comes out almost as a whisper. "Seriously Christian, only you can pull off drop dead sexy and totally fucking gorgeous on crutches wearing a cast." He chuckles softly with his mouth next to my ear.

"Lean against the wall baby, this might be tricky. Put one foot on the shower bench. That's it." Christian lifts me up slightly and slams into me. He stops for a couple of seconds again giving me time to adjust to his size and then starts to fuck me hard and fast, just like we both need right now. After a couple of minutes he move his hand to my sex and starts rubbing my clit with his thumb softly alternating between rubbing, pinching and pressing down on it and I feel my climax starting to build. "Come for me baby." Those words always have the same effect on me and after we both climax, I turn around and kiss him passionately when all of the sudden Christian freezes. Even under the hot water the temperature in the shower drops lower than in the Arctic. _What the hell?_

"Christian, are you okay? Do you want to sit down? Talk to me, what's wrong baby?" I put my hand against his cheek but he is not leaning into my touch like he always does.

He looks down at me and he is so pale I am scared he is going to pass out. "Anastasia…please tell me you are still on birth control. I did not think of asking you before and s_hit_, how could I forget to ask you? I should have checked before making love to you without protection. I mean, it will be understandable if you stopped while I was gone…" And I start laughing with relieve that runs through me while Christian looks at me like I have gone crazy.

"Christian, you scared me half to death. Is that really why you went all cold on me suddenly?" He looks down at me and gives me the slightest nod. "Well Mr. Grey, you would be pleased to know that during your absence, I did in fact take care of myself as if you were still here." I look down and take a deep breath all laughter gone and I suddenly feel very vulnerable. "Christian, I could not bear to change anything. I dressed especially for you every morning, ate regularly and sufficiently, exercised, albeit a bit excessively, got sufficient sleep…" I look up and he is looking at me with a smirk. "…okay, as much as possible under the circumstances. Anyway, I also went for regular check up's and went for the depo shot whenever due. I would have told you baby, if I were no longer on the shot." I lean against his chest and he hugs me gently. "Now, my darling fiancé, please let me wash this gorgeous body of yours so we can get out. I am sure John is here by now." I take the soap, but he grabs me by the wrist.

"Say that again Anastasia." Huh?

"Uhm, I am sure John is here by now?" It's unlike Christian asking anyone to repeat themselves.

"No, not that, before you said that." Oh, I see.

"Well, I said I would like to wash this gorgeous body of yours, _my darling fiancé_." Yip, that was it, he gives me a panty dropping smile, pulls me close and whispers in my ear "Yes, baby, your fiancé and you are mine. Just mine Anastasia. Always mine! I will never let anyone else have you baby." And just like that possessive Fifty is back and I can't be happier.

I touch his cheek with my left hand and he leans his head into my touch this time. "Yes Christian, yours, always and forever yours. I love you. Now, let's get you cleaned."

After we got dressed the knock on the door came and Taylor informing us that John is here. Better get this over with. I haven't seen him since the huge fight we had three months ago after he tried to talk me into moving out of Escala and moving on with my life. I asked him to leave and please not stop by again. Christian doesn't know any of this yet…well, with Fifty, he will pick up on the vibe within a second of the two of us being in the same room.

**Christian POV:**

This better not take long, I want to sit down with Ana and discuss a couple of things before catching up with Welch, Taylor and Ros. I have a meeting scheduled for this afternoon, which I still have to tell Ana about. We walk side by side to the great room and I can feel the tension rolling off Ana like waves. What's that about? We walk into the great room and John comes over to greet us.

"Christian, oh my god it is good to see you. When Grace called me the day you were found I thought they were playing a cruel joke. How are you?" Okay, something's up. He looks nervous as hell and barely looks in Ana's direction.

"John, all I can say is that it is fucking good to be back and the only physical damage done was one broken leg. I'm excellent…happy to be back and ecstatic to have Ana by my side again." Surely he must at least acknowledge her presence now?

"Yes, of course." He looks over to Ana and extents his hand to her. She looks him straight in the eyes for a couple of seconds then extends her hand to shake his. "Ana, good to see you again too. It's been a long time? I hope you have been doing well."

"Good Morning Dr. Flynn. Yes, I have been good thank you. As you can see, significantly better now." Formal and reserved…yep, as I thought…something is definitely up between these two. "Why don't we sit down?" Maybe these two should sit down for a bit first, there is something I need to do.

"Anastasia, why don't you and John sit and chat for a bit, Taylor asked to see to me about something urgently." Ana now looks even more nervous, I have to get to the bottom of this. "I will be ten minutes tops baby." I kiss her on the cheek and make my way to the security office.

Taylor is actually surprised to see me and get up from his desk quickly. "Sir, is something wrong? Do you need anything?"

"Yes, something is wrong, very wrong. Please can you log into my e-mail account from your pc and also enlarge the screen in the great room on the monitors and turn up the sound? Something is going on between Flynn and Anastasia and I want to get to the bottom of this. My lack of patience won't allow me to wait for Flynn to leave and I don't want to put Ana on the spot."

Taylor quickly logs into my account and I search between Ana's e-mails for one containing Flynn as the subject and as I thought, there is one called "Fucking Dr. John Flynn". I open the mail while Taylor adjusts the monitors. While they are waiting for Gail to bring them something to drink, they keep quiet. Perfect, it will give me a chance to read the mail.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 22 November 2011**_

_**Subject: Fucking Dr. John Flynn**_

_Christian,_

_I am so mad I could bit off the head of a poisonous snake. Fuck I have never been this pissed before._

_I swear, if John tells me one more time he can understand how I feel and can sympathize with what I am going through, I will kill him! How the fuck does__** he**__ know what I am going through and what I am feeling? He is no fucking mind reader and he sure as hell is not listening to a god damn word coming out of __**my **__mouth._

"_Move on with your life Anastasia." "Move out of Escala Anastasia, it will help you cope better." "Christian is gone Ana, he is not coming back." "The Grey's and myself are starting to get worried Ana, you are living like Christian is coming back and he is not." Fuck Flynn. Who the hell does he think he is giving me instruction on how to improve or live my life? I don't want to improve my life! I don't want to cope better! I want you back! What is so difficult for them to understand baby? I just want you back and I don't what them telling me I will never see you again._

_Oh and my personal favourite…"Maybe go out and meet some new people, it will do you the world of good." Now tell me, what kind of a fucking psychiatrists, will give this fucked up advice to a woman four months after the memorial service of the love of her life? That is seriously fucked up! Who does that? Does he not understand the words __**love of my life**__…life, not for the moment or at the time…my life?_

_Baby, sorry for this, but I literally screamed at Flynn and told him to leave your house and make sure to never come back while I am here as I never want to see his face again._

_Sorry for ranting baby, but shit I am so mad. I think I will go work out to calm down._

_I miss you Christian._

_Yours forever and always,_

_Ana_

Fucking Flynn, how does he think he will fix this? Ana won't forgive him. Shit, I have half a mind to ask him to get the fuck out myself. Not even he could stand by Ana when she was all alone and I am starting to get the impression that she only had our security team to support her. I look at the monitors and see Gail leaving the room leaving a very uncomfortable John sitting with an equally uncomfortable Ana.

"Ana, before Christian comes back, I would like to apologize to you for the last conversation we had. You have to understand that I was only trying to help. I had no idea that Christian would come back from the dead. Shit, I don't think anyone expected to see Christian again." From the look on Ana's face, she does not really look as if she is ready to accept his apology and I am starting to think that leaving them alone was not such a great idea after all.

"John, you are Christian's doctor not mine. I heard what you had to say and I am truly sorry for how our last conversation ended, but John, hear me, I am not sorry for my reaction. Not even a little bit. Christian…alive or dead…" She takes a deep breath and look back up at John. "You gave the worst advice I have ever heard. Honestly, it was four months after the memorial service and you wanted me to meet other people, go out and have some fun. Fuck John, would you do that four months after the death of your wife." John looks at Ana absolute horrified. "Yes, like I thought. So why would you tell me to do it? You can't even entertain the thought, but then you take exception to my reaction to your words."

"Ana…" Oh John, maybe leave her be for a while longer.

"No John, don't Ana me. You weren't trying to help me, you were trying to get me to forget Christian and I am sorry, maybe in time we can move past this, but for now, please just leave me alone. I will go call Christian for you and leave you two to catch up. Please can you try to keep to sensible advice?" Shit, she is coming here.

Taylor the bright man that he is quickly switches off the monitor to the great room and comes to sit behind his desk while I move the opposite side in one of the visitor's chairs pretending to discuss the meeting for this afternoon.

After a soft knock on the door, Ana comes in with a fake smile on her face. "Christian, sorry to interrupt, John is waiting for you in the great room. If you would excuse me, I have a headache and would prefer to go lie down for a while."

"Sure baby, take something for the headache first and I will see you later." I kiss her on her forehead and she turns around and head to our bedroom.

"Sir, if I may?" I turn around and nod. "I saw her after the previous conversation she had with Dr. Flynn and honestly, she was devastated, utterly broken and mad as hell, I don't think she will ever have a proper conversation with him again." I am starting to get to that conclusion myself.

"Yes, Taylor, I can see that. Well, let's see if the conversation between the two of us goes any better because I really need to have him with me when I talk to my family." With that I leave and head back to talk to John.

"Sorry to keep you waiting John, Ana have a headache and went to lie down." I see that he flinches when he hear that she has a headache. How do I fix this?

"Let me start by congratulating you on your upcoming nuptials. I can't say that I wasn't surprised to hear about the engagement so soon after you were rescued, but I know Ana makes you happy and also realize that life is short and we have to make the most of it." He does not sound very convincing.

"Thank you John, yes, well actually I proposed before the crash so it is actually just a delayed response to my proposal, but I cannot be happier. She is my life John. I would do absolutely anything for her. She was the only one, together with our security team, that believed I was not dead and worked their asses off to find me. I owe her everything I've got and I will continue to show her for the rest of my life how much I appreciate and love her. In fact, I was thinking that if I can get Ana to agree, I would like to get married next month and go on a three week tour around Europe. The only thing standing in my way at this point is getting Ana to agree." And yes, I don't think that would be easy.

"Christian, honestly, taking into consideration everything that happened…" _O fuck no!_ Do not even go there.

"John, stop right there. I have missed eight fucking months of my life. Eight fucking months without Ana. Eight months in a fucking basement not even knowing what fucking day it is. Eight months, John. You better not finish that sentence by telling me to wait. No more waiting, I'm done waiting." I am pacing now and John knows me well enough to know not to fuck with me right now…and then he laughs. Does he seriously think this is the fucking time to laugh?

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, follows and favourites. You guys are awesome and because you are so awesome, I decided to post one chapter today and about 2 or 3 more before Sunday.**

**A lot of mixed emotions regarding Flynn, but sorry, as Christian really need him for my story, he has to stay.**

**Regarding Christian's relationship with his family, I will include more of the family, but the story is really about how Christian and Ana rebuild their relationship and also adjust to the changes they both experienced during the eight months.**

**This chapter is all Christian as he starts to resolve issues before he plans to get his life back to normal when he starts working on Monday.**

**Yes, Elena and Christian is going to see each other face to face real soon.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV**

"Christian, will you calm down and stop pacing. Please give me time to finish my own sentences before you jump to the wrong conclusions." I stop pacing and sit back down. "Now, as I was going to say, taking into consideration everything that happened and what you have both been through, that is obviously the next step. And Christian, I can't even begin to explain to you how much I know that woman loves you. I will be honest with you, and please hear me out before you attack me." He looks at me and I nod. "Put yourself in my shoes as a professional. I was trying to help Ana cope with your death and move on with her life. She is so young and I was scared that she would grow old alone and bitter if she did not process your death and moved on with her life. Of course…she refused, and I mean _refused_ Christian, to accept that you are dead and no one was allowed to discuss you with her as if you were dead. She looked at me once when I came to see her with your mom and asked us with a blank expression if we knew something she didn't because the last time she checked, there was no body and no body, means that no one died. Well, that was the last time we mentioned your death, but we became increasingly worried as time went by. About three months ago, Elliot and Kate asked me to try and talk to her again as they were also worried because she was living her life as if her dead boyfriend was walking beside her at all times. Well, that conversation did not go to well, and looking back, I get that I were wrong and yes, I gave her fucked up advise which Ana will not easily forgive, but I would like to let you know I am sorry and when Ana is ready, I would like to say that to her too. She is mad and hurt and it will take time, but I will give her space and time and maybe one day…" I actually feel sorry for John. No one likes to have Ana pissed at them because frankly, she does not get pissed often and if she is pissed at you she is likely to stay that way for a while.

"John, Ana does not keep grudges, you know that, but with that being said, she has been through a fucking lot in eight months. Running GEH with Ros's help, SIP with Roach's help, trying to find me, training, dealing with all of you believing she is going crazy and not having me with her…that is a fucking lot to deal with at twenty two years old John. She was alone on Christmas, had a miserable birthday and I don't know yet what happened with Thanks Giving, but judged by what I know about Christmas and her birthday, I am not all to positive that Thanks Giving was any better for her." Fuck, maybe I need to find her someone else to talk to if she does not want to talk to Flynn.

"Christian, what do you mean from what you heard? Have you guys had time already to discuss all this?." Oh, how do I explain this?

"Well no… you see, after Ana made up her mind during my memorial that I was not dead and decided to start a team to look for me, she enlarged my inbox and blocked all other mail, except for her e-mails and Taylors', and then she started sending me mails daily with what is going on in her life. Taylor sent mails with update reports. I know how this must sound to you, but fuck Flynn, do you have any idea what this means to me? I get a glimpse of what it was like for Ana every day, and perhaps for Taylor too, while I was gone. It is like I did not miss anything. From her mails I could feel what she felt as I read them and John, some were absolutely fucking heartbreaking. I have never read something so sad and depressing in my life and you know I have read some sick shit. But these letters John, they reflect what she felt every day and I can tell you that the emotions vary from contentment, sadness, sorrow, longing, anger, resentment and in some she were utterly and severely depressed. It fucking made me cry and I don't cry John." Thinking about it again just makes me emotional all over.

"That is great Christian, I mean not the fact that she felt all those emotions and could only express it in writing to you. For someone like you who wants to know everything and anything relating to Anastasia, this will help you heal as well and it helped her cope with what she was feeling when she felt them instead of trying to deal with it in therapy after the fact. Brilliant idea she had actually. I can imagine how you would feel reading about her life and what she was feeling daily and it actually makes me feel better that she was…let's call it talking for lack of a better word, to someone at least." And I honestly think he gets it. He knows me and knows what this could possibly mean to me.

"John, I actually have a request for you. I want to take my family to Aspen this weekend and explain the current situation and what's led to it there. I would like to keep it simple, but I would like to know if you will be able to join us. Of course your family are welcome too and they can go shopping, my treat, with Kate and Ethan while we discuss all this shit from my past. I don't think I will be able to do this without you there."

"Christian, I would like to assist you, but I will have to discuss this with my wife first and then I will let you know by late afternoon. I hope that will be okay." Well, it is understandable.

"Of course John. I will wait for your call. Now, I will have to get to work if I want everything ready for tonight as well as this weekend." And there is a lot to do.

"I will leave you to it then. Talk to you later Christian and again, it is good to see you. Please say bye to Ana for me." He has sadness in his eyes and I know this thing with Ana is eating at him.

"Bye John and thank you, it was good to see you too. Taylor will see you out."

While Taylor walks John out, I grab my phone and text Mia that I urgently need her to come to Escala to help me with something. I have huge plans and she is just the person to help me with them. She replies almost immediately that she will be here in thirty minutes. That will still leave plenty of time as it is only ten fifteen now.

I go back to the bedroom to check on Ana and she is sleeping peacefully again. How I wish I could erase the last eight months for her. I understand that at least I knew that she was safe, secure and most importantly alive, but she had no idea where I was or how I was doing. If the roles were reversed, I would have been absolutely fucking broken. In a dark tunnel with no light showing me the way out. It will also be a huge adjustment for her to have me back again, even though she is happy and by some miracle still love me.

I go back to my office to start planning my surprise for Ana. There is a knock on the door and it flies open revealing my energetic sister.

"Mia, thank you for coming. I am sorry to bother you with this, but I need your help."

"Christian, after believing for eight months that you were dead, you could ask me to go to hell and fight the devil himself and I would say sure, no problem, just give me a second to change my shoes. I missed you, like a lot, like a real, real lot." She comes over to give me a hug and I realise just how much I missed her too.

"Sis, I missed you too, a lot. So, take a seat and I will tell you what my plan is. Would you like something to drink?"

"No, I'm fine. I brought my note book, so shoot. What do I need to do?" OMG, she takes out a pink notebook with this pink pen with feathers on top and tries to look serious and professional, but failing miserably on both.

"Okay, well, since I missed Ana's birthday, Thanks Giving and Christmas, I was hoping we could do it all over this weekend starting tonight." I wait a few minutes to let this sink in and for her eyes to return to normal before I continue. "So, tonight will be Ana's birthday, just us. Tomorrow I was thinking Thanks Giving in Aspen and Saturday could be Christmas. Sunday I want to discuss what happened and why with you, Elliot, mom and dad privately, so Ethan and Kate can go shopping, my treat of course. John will also be present and obviously Ana."

"Yes, well…um…yes, that is quite a lot in four days Christian. Aren't you supposed to be relaxing or something, you know…recover?" What is it with everyone, it is just a broken leg damn it.

"That will help me relax. Seeing Ana happy and spending time with my family is the best medicine for me. So, for the more detailed plans. I have a meeting this afternoon, but I would like it if you could pick up the gift I ordered for Ana, flowers and chocolates and bring them back for me. Gail will prepare dinner for us for seven o'clock tonight. Then I was hoping you will be willing to fly to Aspen tomorrow morning with Ethan and prepare Thanks Giving for us in the dining room. I am already having the living room decorated for Christmas on Saturday. I will send an e-mail to everyone explaining what the weekend is about, but Ana is not to know anything please." I am sure we can pull this off.

"This is so freaking exiting, of course I can help with this. I will check with Ethan about flying out tomorrow, but if not, he can fly out with you all and I will meet you guys there. Give me the details for the items you want collected today and I will get that done. I will also get the cookies for Christmas made tomorrow in Aspen. I am sure Mrs (NAME) will be a great help. Are you picking something up for Ana?"

"Yes, something small as her main gift is being delivered on Monday, and NO, I am not telling you what that is." I write down the details of the items needed for tonight, on plain paper with a normal pen, and just as she is leaving, Ana walks down the hall.

"Mia, OMG why did you not wake me up? I didn't mean to be rude, but I had a terrible headache and took some tablets before taking a nap. Can you stay a bit longer? I would love to chat to you." Mia, please just go.

"Ana, don't worry about it, I understand. This is all overwhelming and I can imagine it is ten times more so for you. I unfortunately cannot stay as I have an appointment regarding a charity event I am attending on Saturday and I would cancel if I could, but you know…" Damn, she is too good at lying like this.

"Well, take care and please call me if you have some time, I would love to catch up with you."

"Sure, love you Ana, bye Christian, love you too."

"Bye Mia." I give her a huge hug and whisper "thank you" in her ear.

Step one, complete, Now, time for step two.

"Ms. Steele, did you have nice nap? I would like to discuss something with you, but first, can I have a hug and if you feel up to it, a kiss will be nice as well." Shit, even just standing next to me will do, anything, please just come closer.

"Now, Mr. Grey, that sounds quite serious. But first things first." Ana comes closer and gives me a hug. I let one arm slide around her waist, crutch and all, and pull her closer to me. Then she lifts her head to look into my eyes that were already looking down at her and starts kissing me, really kissing me. I turn slightly and push her up against the wall, and this was no easy task. I let go of the one crutch, take both her hands in my hand and push it up above her head. Kissing her neck, jaw then ear, I tell her over and over how much I love her until finally, I get to her mouth. Her soft lips warm from sleep, her tongue sweet as always and those soft moans that just drives me wild. But sadly, I remember that I am on a tight schedule if I want to get everything done and pull away, leaving us both struggling to get our breathing back to normal.

"Thank you baby, and as much as I would like nothing more than to take you straight back to bed, I think we have to have that talk now as I have a meeting this afternoon in my office with Taylor and the team." Yes, let her think it is a security meeting. She will flip if she knows it is work related and I want her to start relaxing now that I am back to take care of business and more importantly, her.

"Yes, talk. Would you like to go to the office for this talk?" Why is she sounding nervous?

"Actually, that is not a bad idea. Lead the way Ms. Steele." I follow Ana as she moves towards one of the visitor's chairs at my desk, but I tell her to rather join me on the couch by the window. It is raining today so the view is actually relaxing with the water running down the windows.

Ana folds her hands on her lap and looks down, clearly unsure of what to do or what I would like to discuss.

"Ana, relax baby. Why are you so nervous? It's just us in here and there is no reason to be nervous with me."

"Honestly, I am not really sure why I am this nervous Christian. I guess I am waiting for something else to go wrong? Maybe for me to wake up and find out you are not really back. Everything is just so good right now, even with all this shit around us, that I am waiting for something or someone to come along and mess it all up again." Silent tears are falling and are slowly ripping my heart to pieces.

"Baby come here, come sit next to me. I need to hold you and I'm sure you need to hold me too." I wait for her to move closer and she snuggles next to me. I won't be able to look into those beautiful eyes now, but fuck, she needs me to comfort her and if that is what she needs, that will be what she will get. "Nothing bad is going to happen to us baby. You are not dreaming and I will make sure that nobody hurts us again. I will protect us, even if I have to hire an entire army of security, I promise you. All you need to do is relax…and love me of course." I am trying to put a smile on her face and yes, it worked.

"Just one quick thing I've been meaning to ask you…" She lifts her left hand and points to her engagement ring. "Not very romantic Mr. Grey." Shit she does not look that happy about this, I should have waited until she was at least awake, but fuck, I just could not help myself. I remembered about the ring just after she fell asleep and I wanted it on her finger so bad. She however takes me completely by surprise and puts her arms around my neck, kissing me softly on my mouth. "but, I wouldn't take you any other way. Thank you, I love it." Phew, that was close. Pulling her close to my chest I am just thankful she did not take it off.

"Now, I have this sort of speech prepared and I would like for you to hear me out before you say anything. Will you do that?" She nods against my chest and I take that as my signal to continue. "Well, let me start by telling you again that I love you baby, I love you so fucking much and I missed you like crazy. The last couple of months have been like an eternal darkness because the light in my life was taken from me. I cannot wait for you to be my wife, oh and while I am giving you my little speech, can you perhaps consider the possibility of becoming my wife sooner rather than later? The choice is yours baby, I would just like to get married to you either the minute this cast comes off or at least before this time next month. We have been through so much and I just want to be your husband, forget the past and move on." I wait anxiously for almost two minutes for her to consider this, but when she looks up at me with eyes full of love, I instantly relax.

"Nothing will make me happier Christian, no thinking required. Since you basically still have a rather empty calendar AND I don't want you stressed, why don't you let me make the arrangements and I will give you the date, venue and time for you to show up? You will just have to get a new tux as soon as possible. That will be your only job, apart from the wedding ring of course." I am dreaming, I am dreaming…I pinch my arm and nope, that fucking hurt, so awake and shit…she said yes! This was almost too easy.

"You've got yourself a deal Anastasia, and thank you." I kiss her softly and then she puts her head on my shoulder so I continue. "The next item on the agenda is GEH and SIP, sorry…Grey Publishing. I am so proud of you baby. What you have done in a short amount of time is remarkable. For a Lit Major you have quite a head for business and to say I am impressed would be a fucking understatement. I looked at the financials, now, don't look at me like that, you were sleeping and I was bored and I just took a peak as Ros sent it to me yesterday morning, probably knowing I would want to see it. Anyway, the financials are looking great. Ros said you were a great student and learned so fast and she too was truly impressed by your determination and how quickly you took everything in that she showed you. You are one amazing woman, soon-to-be Mrs. Grey." Again, I wait for my little speech to sink in.

"Thank you, but it was easy for me because I did it for you. Everything I did was for you and I would do anything for you." Did I mention she was awesome?

"And that is one of the many reasons why I love you so much baby." I kiss her softly on her head again while rubbing her arm and continue. "With that part of my speech finished, I would like to know what you would think if I gave a bonus to Ros, Roach, Taylor, Sawyer, Barney, Welch and let's not forget Gail. You know, to say thank you for everything they did for you and essentially for us."

"That would be wonderful Christian. Knowing them, they would argue and say it was their jobs, but it will be a wonderful token of appreciation." Just like I thought, of course she would think that.

"Okay, I will get to that as soon as we are done here. So, moving along. Would you like to talk to me about Jose?" She is clearly surprised and sits up to look me in the eyes.

"You saw my mails? Did you read all of them?" Was I not supposed to? They were addressed to me after all.

"Well yes, was I not supposed to read them baby?" Now I am the nervous one and slightly confused as well.

"No, no, that's not what I meant, of course you were supposed to read them. I just did not think you got to that yet, but it explains the lap top at the hospital though." Oh thank God. I would hate for us to fight about this. I pull her back to me and let her gather her thoughts to tell me.

"Nothing much to tell really. Apparently he was always under the impression that we would fail and I would come running to him. He said you were too controlling and basically obsessed with me and he knew I would get fed up with that rather quickly. I was shocked to put it mildly. First because he was hoping we would break up and secondly because I did not realise how strong his feelings for me were and when I did, it felt…inappropriate. Elliot and Mia were there as well as you saw from the mail and they were pissed off because they felt that not only did he disrespect your memory by pouncing on me while I was still supposed to be grieving, but they felt that he was taking advantage of me when I was vulnerable. I explained to Jose that it is only you for me and it will always be only you. Whether you were dead or alive, I would never belong to anyone else and as he clearly wanted more than friendship, I could unfortunately not be friends with him. After the…slap to his face, he got pissed when Taylor stepped in and left. Taylor bought me home and I have not seen or heard from him since." She stays quiet for a while then giggles softly. "I also think Taylor must have had a chat with him, but as he never said anything, I just left it well enough alone. No reason to discuss something when it will not change how I feel. Do I miss him? Yes. Do I regret my decision? Not for a minute." She turns her head and kiss me on the chest that feels like it will explode with this little revelation of hers.

"Ana, you know you are it for me too, don't you. There will never be anyone else for me, only you…always you." She nods again and keeps quiet so I guess I will have to continue. "So the training you did, are you done with that now?" This has been bugging me as I don't want her to be constantly exhausted and I am here, she no longer needs it.

"Yes, I will still work out, but only like forty five minutes at a time and only about three times a week. Basically just to stay in shape. I have you now so that will no longer be needed." You've got that right.

"That makes me really happy. What about the gun? You know I hate guns Ana. I understand your need for it, but you don't need it anymore do you?" Fuck, you have to say no, I don't want to fight today, but I will not tolerate Ana having a firearm in her possession and I will definitely not give in on this one. I run my one hand through my hair a couple of times before she finally answers.

"I have no need for it anymore. Taylor installed a combination safe in our closet and it is already locked in there, not loaded of course. Should I ask Taylor to move it?"

"No, as long as it is locked up in the safe I am fine with it. I am almost done baby then we should get something to eat. Gail already prepared a meal for us and it looks divine. Grey Publishing, I would like to know if you would consider running it as the CEO. With Roach going on retirement, I need someone I can trust and there is no one alive I trust more than you." Taylor is a close second, but Ana is most definitely on the top of that list.

"I would love that, really I would. I would also prefer to have a couple of weeks off before we start the hand over, you know, spend some time with you when you are free, plan the wedding and then after the wedding, I would love to go back to doing what I love." Again, way too easy. Maybe, just maybe the last eight months was a blessing and a curse.

"Last item of business Ms. Steele, I would like to invite the family to join us in Aspen this weekend. I have a full weekend planned for us and after my plans, on Sunday, I would like to sit the family down and discuss what happened as well as a brief summary of the events leading up to the crash from when I was fifteen. No more secrets, well not too many anyway, and they deserve an explanation. I asked John to join us on Sunday and I will arrange for his wife and kids as well as Kate and Ethan to go shopping while we have this discussion with the family. I know you are pissed at John and he promised to keep his distance until you are cooled off, but I really need him there for this. I apologise baby if this will make it uncomfortable for you." Actually, I would like a magic wand to just take all this away for you, but I can't. It pisses me off that I have to put Ana through this, but I promised myself this will be the last of it, no more after this.

"Christian, of course, if that is what you want to do I will stand by you and support you regardless of my feelings towards John at the moment. You know as well as I do that I won't stay mad at him forever, but I just need some more time. What he said really hurt me and I am struggling to process the fact that it was said out of concern for me. Have you discussed this with your family yet?"

"No, I wanted to clear it with my fiancé first as I know it is not only just me anymore. We are a team and there is no I in team, so I get it that we have to make decisions together. I will send them each an invite with the details and agenda later, just before my meeting with Taylor and team." I could not flat out lie and say security meeting, also knowing that omission in Ana's books are also considered a lie.

I send an e-mail to John, mom, dad, Elliot and Mia with a copy to Taylor to invite them to the weekend and explain the surprise to them. John replies almost immediately to let me know that he will not be able to attend the entire weekend with his family, but he will be in Aspen on Sunday for the conversation with the family. He will fly in and out the same day and will therefore come alone. I send him a thank you and inform him that Taylor will make the arrangements for him and forward the mail to Taylor so that he knows what to arrange.

Everyone else accepts the invite and I inform them that we will leave in the late afternoon as I would like to arrive just before "Thanks Giving" dinner is ready. Everyone agrees and Mia is of course ecstatic and lets me know she is on her way back.

Ana is in the library and Taylor informs me that everyone is here for the meeting. Everyone comes in and take a seat at the meeting table.

"Sir, I think I speak for all of us when I say that we truly missed you and it is fucking great to have you back." Welch comes and shakes my hand and then I greet all the other attendees.

I sit down and decide to start with my thank you to them first and get that out of the way.

"I would like to start by saying thank you and yes, it is fucking great to be back. I would also like to say thanks to every one of you for assisting and supporting Ana in whatever capacity was required in my absence. I understand that it was difficult and some of you had to have patience and some of you had to have faith, but thank you. As a token of our appreciation to all of you I would like you all to have this bonus." I gave them each an envelope containing a check for two hundred thousand dollars and I know that I got of cheap. And then something hits me and I can't believe I missed this.

"Fuck, sorry everyone, you will have to hold on to those until we get the paperwork resolved as I don't think the bank will let you cash them if not signed by Ana." How did I forget something this important?

"Um, Christian, the paperwork has already been filed and you are good to go." She must have seen the confusion on my face as she then continues. "Ana and I had a meeting at the hospital on Sunday to finalize the two acquisitions she approved as she really wanted to see them through. Everything was finalized on Monday morning and on Monday afternoon, I met her at the hospital again with the legal team, bank manager and your dad and she transferred everything back to you. There are only the registration papers for GEH that you have to co-sign for the transfer back to you to take effect and everything will be back in your name." Shit, while going through everything at the hospital she still took care of business and if I am honest, after the last couple of days thinking she is in control, I am extremely happy to hear that I am officially back in control as well.

"Well, Ros, thank you for assisting Ana in getting this done so quickly." She hands me the company registration papers to sign which I actually do with a smile on my face. "Now that that is taken care of as well, can I have an update via e-mail from each of you regarding anything and everything I have missed? As I am aware that a lot happen in eight months, I would like to have it sent to me before I get to the office on Monday. Don't look at me like that, I need to start working after I spend this weekend with my family. Well, I won't keep you. Thank you all for coming. Welch, Taylor, please stay as I need to talk to you. The rest, I see you on Monday." I say bye to Ros and Barney and then tell Sawyer to stay as well.

* * *

**A/N: Please, please review. I love receiving your comments and some of the suggestions is great and I try to incorporate them as much as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. I love receiving your reviews.**

**I just finished writing the wedding chapter and it came out very well actually. I had to look up vows as we don't say that kind of vows in South Africa, or at least not any wedding I ever intended, my own one included. We basically just say yes being Afrikaans, but I am sure at English weddings they would probably say I do, very boring actually now that I think of it.**

**Anyway, lots of fun stuff to come. The wedding will only be chapters 11 and 12. I am currently on chapter 14.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV**

"Gentlemen, as you can imagine, I am rightfully pissed at the events of the past eight months. Just so you know, I am not blaming my security team. With that being said, I am sure you will understand that something like this can never, ever happen again. Effective immediately, every staff member from cleaner upwards needs to be cleared with a full background check. Welch, I understand that you might need to get an additional person to assist with this and if so, please recruit someone. I know the basic background of Jack Hyde from what he told me, but I want his full background from birth early next week. Finally, Taylor, has Charlie Tango been used since the repairs?" He shakes his head and explains that apart from the testing flights after the repairs, no one has used Charlie Tango. This actually also makes me happy to hear. "Good, so from now, the jet as well as Charlie Tango has to have a full safety check before and after every flight. If that fucker Hyde could sabotage Charlie Tango with no experience, it frightens me with what actual professionals will be able to do."

"That will be arranged immediately Sir." Taylor is making a note and I know that this will be arranged before I even go to bed tonight.

"Then that will be all. Taylor, you are back with me and I will be back to normal routine on Monday. Please inform Barney to open my e-mail account again as well as Andrea I want a meeting with every head of department next Thursday and with every division on Friday." I cannot wait to be back to my routine, but what to do with Ana until after the wedding. Now that I think of it. "Sawyer, Ana will be your responsibility and please, I want her protected at all times. She does not even get a visitor that has not been cleared and if Mr. Rodriguez attempts to contact her, divert him to me, I will take care of him. Taylor, please can I see you? Welch and Sawyer, you are excused and thank you for your time."

I wait until the door closes and ask Taylor to take some notes.

"Taylor, Ana has agreed to become my wife within the next month. I asked her to arrange everything for when she wants to get married and let me know when I am expected and where. As it will be short notice, I want you to start arranging travel and accommodation to Europe for the honeymoon. We will leave directly after the wedding, whenever that is, and be in Europe for two to three weeks. At least one week I want to spend on a cruise. Four security members, excluding yourself, should be sufficient. I think that is everything. Do you need anything else?"

"No Sir, I think we covered everything. Everything for this weekend has been arranged. The jet will be ready to take off at three o'clock tomorrow afternoon. Dr. Flynn's flight has been booked for Sunday morning and a return flight for late Sunday afternoon. Shopping has been arranged for Ms. Kavanagh and her brother for the duration of the talk with your family. On a business front, we are looking at the possibility to move Grey Publishing to GEH as you requested and I should have feedback for you by Thursday next week. It should not take us that long to do the actual move, most of the holdup will be moving staff around to clear the sixteenth floor to make ensure that Grey Publishing occupies an entire floor and is still considered a separate entity." Good, I would like nothing more than to have Ana work in the same building as myself and Taylor to ensure her safety.

"Thank you Taylor, I want Grey Publishing at Grey House before Ana wants to return to work. I want…_no need_…to have her in the same building. The last thing, please call Detective Clark and ask him if he is able to meet me here in thirty minutes. I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

"I will get right on that, but I am sure he will do whatever it takes to make it here in thirty minutes."

I sit back in my chair behind my desk and to my disappointment, there are only about twenty e-mails from Ana and Taylor left to read. I quite liked having something to do and getting more information on what I missed. I will save those for another time. As Taylor said, less than thirty minutes later Detective Clark is sitting across from me on the visitor's chairs and I ask Taylor to get Ana for me as I want her here for this. Ana comes in and I introduce her to Detective Clark as my fiancée and after he congratulates us, he takes his seat again and Ana goes to sit on the couch. I am sure she wants to be present, but she seems unsure of being here and I don't want to push her.

"I apologize for the short notice Detective, but unlike usual, I do not have a schedule at the moment and just try and handle things as I go. Things for me should be back to normal on Monday." Fuck, I hope so.

"Mr. Grey, please don't apologize, I understand that this is a bit out of your control at the moment and you are still settling back into your life. Now, I think we short start with you telling me what you know and we will take it from there." Out of my control my ass, a bit uncertain in some areas, perhaps.

"Well Detective, the minutes just before the crash was absolutely fucking terrifying and I honestly did not think we would make it with me flying so low, but somehow we did." I glance at Ana as we have not discussed this before now and she is listening to this with a blank expression and I am not too sure what to make of that. "Unfortunately, after I pulled myself together I stated looking for Ros to ensure she was okay. She was lying a few feet from the helicopter and had a pulse at least, but a bump to her head must have knocked her out. I was trying to contact Taylor to inform him of the crash when everything just went black. I woke up the next day in the basement with food and water next to me and a chain attached to my left leg. My right leg was broken but at least they thought of putting some painkillers next to the plate of food. I ate and drank the painkillers and shortly thereafter I went back to sleep. This routine went on for days and I had no idea where I was, why I was there or who took me. Long story short, after about a week, Jack Hyde came down and I was obviously fucking pissed by then and his smug expression just sent me over the edge. Lucky for the bastard, I could not walk yet. He told me that the crash was planned and arranged by him and Elena. That took me completely by surprise because as you know, Elena Lincoln and my family have been friends for years. Anyway, as it turns out, he had a grudge against me because I was adopted by the Grey's and not him." Clark looks confused and Ana looks surprised so I went a bit further than planned for this specific meeting. "We were at the same foster house for a short time before my adoption. I don't have any memory from that time and has yet to discuss this with my parents. I would prefer this to remain confidential until the trial in order to prepare my family." Ana looks close to tears when I look at her again and Detective Clark asks me to continue. "It seems that Charlie Tango was sabotaged by Jack in Portland during the meeting we attended. Honestly Detective, I still have no idea what they hoped to achieve by all of that and if possible, I would appreciate it if you can arrange a visit for me with Mrs. Lincoln for Monday morning, just to try and understand why they did this to me." I look at Ana as I request this and she simply looks out the window to hide her expression from me which I am sure is murderous right about now. I need to end this meeting and talk with her in private. "We can continue this meeting on Tuesday morning. Taylor will contact you with a convenient time." I would not like to see that bitch, but it is necessary.

"Mr. Grey, I will see what I can do. I am very sorry for what you, and your loved ones, had to endure. As things stand at the moment, both Elena Lincoln and Jack Hyde will be charged with attempted murder of you, attempted murder of Ros and kidnapping. If we are lucky, they are looking at, I would guess, twenty years imprisonment. Possibly parole for good behaviour after fifteen years, although I wouldn't count on it if I were them. This is a high profile case Mr. Grey and I will assure you that it will be treated as such. As for bail, as Jack Hyde has no ties to the community, his bail will probably not be granted. Unfortunately, the same won't apply for Elena Lincoln and she might be granted bail. The DA wants a swift trail and that should not be a problem with full cooperation from you and your security team. Also, if Ms. Steele or Mr. Taylor has any evidence to be used against them, I would appreciate it if they would turn it over, the evidence legally obtained of course as any other evidence will be inadmissible in court and the DA won't be prepared to take any chances. If you would agree to wear a wire during your visit with Mrs. Lincoln, that may also help in her prosecution."

"That won't be a problem, but if I will allow you to use it as evidence, will depend on what comes out during the meeting. I am sure you understand that I value my privacy and as you will find out eventually, Elena Lincoln and I have a…history." Fuck, did I just say that, I don't even dare glancing in Ana's direction. Fuck, fuck, fuck…please don't let this turn into a fight today with what I have planned…

"Ah, I see. Could this…_history_…be the reason for the kidnapping?"

"Possibly, although as I said, I'm not sure about what she hoped to achieve. Will there be anything else Detective?"

"No, this is it for now, but I will wait for a confirmed follow up meeting on Tuesday."

I call Taylor and he escorts Detective Clark out again and waits for a couple of seconds before getting up to move towards a severely upset Ana with tears now rolling down her face. Whether it is sad or angry tears I don't know, but fuck, she looks miserable and I fucking hate what this is doing to her! I sit next to her and she is still not looking at me.

"Ana, baby, are you okay?" She just nods. I will take a one sided conversation over a fight right now.

"Baby, can I get you something?" She just shakes her head.

"You are starting to worry me Ana, can you tell me what you are thinking right now?" She turns to face me and suddenly, she slams into me with her arms around my waist crying into my chest.

"Oh fuck baby, I am so sorry about this. I don't know how to make this all just go away, you know that if I could I would. Things about my past, hopefully limited as far as possible, are going to come out and I am not sure how this will end. Please baby, please don't let this break us apart. Please Ana, I can't live without you. I will rather see Jack and Elena going free than risk losing you." Well, that sure did get a response as her head snaps up in record time, tears still streaming down her face.

"Christian, you will never lose me. I. Love. You. It's just…fuck Christian…this is hard to hear and now with you wanting to go see her… I am an emotional wreck at this moment and sorry for the tears, but I don't know how to handle all of this. I will be okay. _We_ will be okay. We just need to talk to each other and Christian, I know you naturally want to protect me against all things, but please, I beg you, please don't keep me in the dark with the pretence of protecting me. That will only piss me off. We have to stand together and support each other and we can't do that with secrets. Yes, I might get upset and there will be more tears, but I need to know what is going on."

"I promise baby. I will let you know of any and all developments. Do you want to go with when I meet with Elena?" Fuck, please say no. I don't want her to upset you.

"Actually I don't. I think that is something that you have to face yourself. I will go if you want me, but honestly, I prefer not to see her right now." Oh, thank you.

"Okay baby. You want to talk about something else."

"No, I think I will go to the library and read a bit. I need to be alone for a while if you don't mind." She needs to relax before tonight so this is actually a good idea.

"I don't mind Anastasia. I will see you later. I love you." I kiss her softly and she gets up and goes to the library.

Mia comes bursting through the door just minutes after Ana left and I drag my hands through my hair praying for strength to make it through this day with my sanity intact.

"Don't look so worried. Ana is still in the library and Gail is busy arranging everything for you in the dining room. The doors are closed and since she never goes in there anymore, she won't suspect a think. Bye the way, everything is exquisite. She will be so happy. Well, I have to get going to pack for leaving tonight. I know, you wanted me to fly out tomorrow, but seriously Christian, there is a lot to do and I need to be there tonight already. I have my credit card so I don't need anything else. I will be flying first class, don't worry and will be picked up from the airport. No use in sending a huge jet for little me. Well, give me a hug and I will see you tomorrow evening. Love you and tell Ana I say happy belated birthday." After giving me what can only be described as half a hug, she flies out of my office. What the fuck just happened?

Well, no use in trying to figure out the workings of her mind now. It is already after six and I need to start getting ready. I go to my closet where I see the packages where put. I take out the dress and shoes and display them on the bed. I then take a quick shower, after Taylor had to close the cast, and put on a suit, with great difficulty. I go to the bathroom and fill the tub with warm water and some bath oil that I know she likes and I lit several candles, I take the rest of my packages and go to the dining room. I send a text to Ana to come down and get ready.

"_Dear Ms. Steele. Would you be so kind as to come and get ready for dinner which will be served at seven? Everything you need is in our room. CTG."_

With that done, I lit the candles in the dining room. Put her present next to her champagne glass and the flowers on the table next to her place setting.

"Mr. Grey, you are looking like your old handsome self. I wanted to let you know as well that I missed you and it is truly great to have you back."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones, it is absolutely great to be back. I missed you all as well."

"Dinner is ready and in the buffet to be kept warm. Salad and everything else next to the buffet as you said you don't want to be disturbed and you will dish up for yourselves this evening. The desert items have been prepared and will be placed in your room as soon as Ms. Steele comes out. Will you need anything else?" I swear I have the best housekeeper in the world.

"No Mrs. Jones, that will be all, thank you. Wait, one more thing. This is to say thank you for taking such good care of Ana while I was away." I take the envelope out of my inner pocket and give it to her. She looks like she is about to cry, but she smiles her motherly smile and says it was her pleasure and her job, turns around and leave the room closing the door behind her.

I turn the music on with the playlist specially picked out for tonight and wait for my lovely fiancée to show up. Taylor has arranged for this massive silver Happy Birthday banner which has been fixed to the wall opposite the door so that Ana can see it when she comes in. Just as I am about to open the door, it opens and Ana comes in looking stunning in the midnight blue, floor length dress fitting her like a glove. Her hair is braided to one side and she looks breathtakingly beautiful. I take her into a hug and kiss the side of her head.

"Thank you for joining me Ms. Steele. I was wondering what is taking you so long." She steps back and after kissing me gently on the cheek, she scans the room.

"Mr. Grey, you look sexy as hell, as always. What is all this?"

"This, my beautiful Anastasia, is your birthday dinner and we are spending it together…alone. So, Happy Birthday baby." I pull her back into my arms and kiss her softly at first, but of course, being us, it turns passionately within seconds. I break up the kiss in order to not let the food spoil and lead her to the table. "Sit down baby. This is for you." Pointing to the flowers and the gift "I hope you like it." She looks close to tears and I hope I got this right. I kneel next to her chair and take her hands in mine. "Baby, please don't cry. I am sorry if I upset you. If you want to, we can just have dinner and leave it at that, but I just wanted to spend your birthday with you. Are you okay?"

She wipes away a stray tear and puts her forehead to mine. "This is amazing Christian. How can I not love it? You are amazing and thank you for being this thoughtful. I hate that we missed some important events, but there will be more. I love you."

After dinner, I tell her to open her gift that Mia picked up. She opens the box and looks stunned. I got her a charm bracelet with a couple of charms and I intend to fill the bracelet with every special occasion in our life.

"Thank you baby. This is absolutely gorgeous."

"It is my pleasure Ana. Can you guess what the charms are for?"

"Well, there is a helicopter which I presume is for Charlie Tango, a Glider for the soaring we did, an ice cream for vanilla?" She looks to me and I confirm with a nod and a smile. "And a heart locket…"

"For my heart, open it." She opens the locket and yes, it may be vain, but there is a picture of myself in to show that it is my heart she captured.

"Thank you Christian. This was very thoughtful of you. I love you and you made my birthday special." She comes to sit carefully on my lap, kisses me on the lips, over my jaw to just below my ear and gentle nibbles on my ear making me instantly rock hard.

"Anastasia, if you are done here, I would very much like to take you to our room and have desert."

"I'm done here, what are we having for desert?" She gets up and holds out her hand for me to take and we walk together to our bedroom.

"Well Ms. Steele, I thought since I had a light dinner, you would allow me to have a huge desert before we get some sleep." I look at her seductively and she simply nods.

She stops at the bedroom door to take in the scene in front of her. Eight bouquets of a dozen red roses strategically placed across the room and bathroom. Three candles of various heights next to them. A miniature chocolate fountain on the nightstand with a plate filled with fresh cherries, strawberries and various other fruit.

Ana walks in and goes to sit on the bed and when she looks up, I am almost breathless with the intense love shinning out of those blue eyes I love so much.

**Ana POV:**

When did he arrange all this? I mean…_holy fuck…_this is the best belated birthday ever! I look up with him and I am sure the love I feel for him is clearly visible on my face as I hear Christian gasp when I look up from the bed.

"Christian, this is…wow, I mean…amazing. When did you arrange this?"

"I thought about how we could get back at least some of the things we missed out on. Your birthday one of them, and well…" He sweeps his hand across the room as to finish his sentence. "The flowers are a bouquet for each month I was unable to give you flowers. I know how much you love hearts and flowers and since you already have my heart… There is more in the bathroom, and speaking of bathroom, maybe you should take that dress off, leave the shoes and underwear and come meet me in there…oh, and take your hair up baby, don't want it to get wet tonight."

Christian takes off his jacket and shirt and places them on the chair at the dresser and walks towards the bathroom. I sit on the bed a couple of seconds more looking at his retreating back and wonder for the millionth time how one person could be so absolutely perfect. At the bathroom door Christian turns around with a smirk on his face "Are you ogling me Ms. Steele?" I blush and giggle softly. "You can look all you like baby, this is all yours. Now, don't keep me waiting."

I practically jump up and start taking the dress off gently placing in on the chair I walk past on my way to the dresser to take up my hair. I almost faint with anticipation as I see a box on the floor next to the bed on Christian's side. I make my way to the bathroom and see Christian sitting, perfectly and naked, on the side of the bath in the candlelit bathroom with the items in his hand to tape up his cast. The smell of the bath oil is filling the room and rose pedals floating on the water. There is three dozen roses in the bathroom and the towels on the towel warmer has been replaced with soft red and white one's to fit in with the theme Christian chose. I walk over to stand between Christians legs and run my fingers through his hair. He puts his head on my chest and breaths in deeply.

"You smell so good Ms. Steele." He moves his one hand back to gently cup my ass. "You have a nice ass too Ms. Steele, but you kept my waiting so I think when we are done here, we should go back to the bed so I can turn your ass nice and warm and a lovely shade of pink." He moves his other hand and runs his index finger through my very, very wet sex. "I see you agree with my plan. That is very good indeed. For now however, you should tape up this cast before the water gets cold."

I get on my knees and take the supplies from him. I start to tape up his leg, but with the position I am in, I have a full view of his erection again. I look up to him and…is he actually smirking at me…so he is amused is he? Hmmm, maybe I should drag the taping out a bit. I slow down drastically and look back up to him with an equally amused expression, making sure to constantly let my hair, arm or shoulder touch him. When done, I face him again and take my bra off. Reaching next to him, I take the soap and pour a little bit over my breasts and chest and then reach into the bath to wet my hand and run it over my chest as well to make my chest nice and soapy, never taking my eyes away from his rapidly darkening ones.

"Mr. Grey, being the controlling man that you are, I do not want to add to my spanking by derailing whatever you had planned in here, so tell me, what exactly where your plans for my while you have me on my knees in front of you." Let's see if he is going to stick to his plan which I suspect involves me giving him a blowjob before we get into that bath.

Christian takes a deep breath, his erection impossibly larger and with determination and pure lust in his eyes, he moves his eyes down to my chest, rubbing his bottom lip with his finger as if in deep thought. "Ms. Steele, I assure you that even though I am an extremely controlling man who likes things to go according to my carefully laid out plans, I am open for revision of my plans should it prove beneficial to me and from where I am sitting, the new plan that just happen to present itself should be very, very beneficial to me." Christian stands up, takes my hands in his and turns. "On the edge of the bath Ms. Steele. Cup those lovely ladies and push them together, I would like to fuck your breasts Ms. Steele and judging from the way you prepared them for me, I take it you would like that too." _Holy cow_, I can't even form a response to that and decide to just to as I am told. He gently slides his erection into the gap between my breasts and starts to slowly fuck them, keeping one hand at the base of his erection and the other on my shoulder. After just a couple of seconds he picks up pace and fucks so hard that I we have to lean into each other in order not to fall into the water or have him falling down on the floor.

"Ah, fuck…this is so good baby…Ana…Ana…fuck I'm close baby…argh…" The look on his face during orgasm is something I don't think I will ever get used to. He cums over my chest and I let go of my breasts allowing it to run down. I take a washcloth and gently clean first Christian and then move to clean myself. Christian grabs me by the wrists and takes the cloth from me. He cleans my quickly, take my hands and pull me up into a hug. "You. Are. Mine. Anastasia. Always." Yes, possessive Fifty is never far away.

I kiss him on the chest and run my nails down his back. "Yours, always and only yours baby, just like you're mine, always."

I let go to remove the rest of my underwear and shoes and get into the tub. Christian, with some difficulty, gets in opposite me and puts his leg on the side of the tub. He pulls me to him, my back to his front, and wraps his arms around me.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon at three for Aspen with the family. John will fly in on Sunday morning and out again in the late afternoon. I have arranged shopping for Kate and Ethan as I would really like to have this conversation with as little people as possible." He says in almost a whisper and I feel sorry for him that he has to go through this at all, but I also know that it is something that needs to be done.

"I see, and do you have anything planned for tomorrow evening and Saturday?"

"Yes, but I am not spoiling the surprise baby, you will have to wait and see, but what I can tell you, is to pack two nice dresses, not too formal for both evenings. I will tell you that we will be staying in however, I am not really to be out in the world just yet." Well, he won't hear me complaining about that.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, the more reviews, the more frequently I will post new chapters. All comments and suggestions welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Regarding Christian meeting Elena – Christian being Christian needs to understand what her end goal was and Elena being Elena won't tell anyone else which is why he has to see her himself.**

**There is more letters to come but with everything going on and Christian wanting to have Ana's birthday, Thanks Giving, Christmas and revelations to his family in four days, he does not really have time to read at the moment.**

**Ana did learn to be strong and has a stronger personality, but she loves Christian and knows that with him, she needs to step back and let him lead.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I hear him take a deep breath and I know he wants to discuss something else, but might be afraid that I will be mad and shit I really don't want to fight with him so soon after he just got him back. I take a deep breath and tell myself to remain calm over and over again."What is it Christian? I know you have something you want to tell me. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is _wrong_ Anastasia. I had my meeting this afternoon with Taylor, Sawyer, Barney, Welch and Ros." Okay, so it was not a security meeting but a work meeting and I feel myself going slightly stiff and sit up a bit straighter. "Baby, relax. Technically I never said it was a security meeting, but I understand that it was the impression I must have given you. I am sorry, but I don't want to upset you and I really don't want to fucking fight with you after barely being back a week." I lay back against him again and relax my shoulders. He fucking knows he should be resting. Shit, can he ever follow orders? Calm down Ana, calm down Ana, calm down Ana…maybe if I repeat it a couple of times it will start working.

"Are you calm now, can I continue?" I nod and he moves his hands to my shoulders to give me a massage. "I wanted to give them the cheques and say thank you in person for their hard work and for taking care of you in my absence. Funny thing though, when writing the cheques, I never once thought of signing power on our accounts…you know, with me supposed to be dead and all…"Oh, I think I know where he is going with this. "Just as it hit me, Ros gave me a rundown of your activities on Sunday and Monday and gave me the last documents to go sign for the registration of GEH. I was surprised as we have not discussed this yet. Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you for taking care of things for me. I honestly don't know how to live my life without you anymore. I will literally lose my fucking mind if anything were to happen to you." He wraps his arms around my waist again and pulls me closer to him. After a long silence he continues with something I wish I could hide a bit longer "By the way, I also had a look at the finances for both our personal accounts as well as GEH, is there something you would like to share with me baby?"

Fuck, I don't want to discuss this now, but he is being so open and honest with me, a nice change I will admit. Well, here goes nothing. "I think I know what you are referring to. I am not a total bitch Christian. I know that if you were here, you would have done the same thing, so I continued to pay for Leila's treatment. When she completed the treatment, I send her on a week's vacation to relax and adjust and when she got back home, I arranged for her to receive art classes and develop what she loves doing. Her teacher, as well as Leila, sends me updates every month on her progress and she will be finished with the classes in about four months and I did explain to her that she will be on her own from there and she understands. Her mother informed me that she is back to her old self and for that I am glad. She met someone special and he is helping her with a studio and possibly a small gallery that is due to open as soon as she completes her training as she already had natural talent and she is actually very good. And no, he is not her Dom, they have a normal, loving relationship." I know he is going to ask me about the others."

"I am very pleased to hear that. Thank you for helping her Ana, you are a fucking saint you know that?" Well shit, maybe he should save that praise until you hear the rest. "Are there more you want to tell me?" Typical Christian, already know everything but has to insist in hearing it from me.

"Well, three of the young ladies you were still…_helping_ came to see me the day after your memorial, which of course every fucking sub felt compelled to attend and I got severely pissed about that. The rest of them felt the need to come with to offer moral support, that must have been the most uncomfortable situation I have ever been in. The three _ladies_ wanted to see me to request further payment of their expenses even though you are _dead_ and they suspected or somehow heard about me being the sole heir of your estate. _I fucking lost it!_ I could honest to God kill them there and then. I looked from them to Taylor, utterly dumbstruck, and in a split second decision that may have made a harsh, but what the hell did they expect to approach me the day after your memorial? Actually, what the hell did they expect at all by approaching your supposedly grieving _girlfriend_ asking, more like demanding, continuous financial support. When I felt calm enough to form a response, I looked the ladies in the eye and informed them that effective immediately, there will be no financial assistance at all for any of the ladies standing in my house at that moment and the only exception will be Leila who I will continue to support until I feel that she can stand on her own." I wait a couple of seconds to see if he wants to say anything, but nothing, so I add the last thing. "Oh, before I asked them to please leave, I looked all of them in the eye and reminded them that the NDA's they signed were still enforceable and that includes all conversations with myself and Taylor as well, that they will still not be allowed to enter GEH or any property in the name of Christian Grey, or now Anastasia Steele, and that they should remember that I do have the means to enforce it should they decide to violate the terms of the agreement."

"Well fuck me baby, I am impressed, seriously, you handled that exactly like I would have, but I still am very sorry that you had been put in that situation by my past actions. I will never be able to apologize enough to make me feel better about that part of my life."

I turn around and start washing him in silence and then myself, keeping eye contact and making quite a show of it. I get up, grab a towel and extend my other hand to him. "Well come on Mr. Grey, I could swear I heard an instruction in what you just said. Unless you were joking and don't really want me to fuck you."

He gets up and put one hand on my cheek, "Oh yes Ms. Steele, you are going to fuck me, make no mistake about that, but first I am going to spank you, then play with you and when I am done, I will gladly sit back, relax and let you fuck me into oblivion." With that he gets out of the bath, take his crutches and leave the bathroom butt naked and water dripping of his delicious body, leaving me stunned and speechless standing in the batch still holding the towel. "Now hurry up Ms. Steel, I am waiting for you yet again." I hear Christian say from our bedroom.

I get out of the bath and wrap the towel around me and walk towards the bedroom while taking my hair down again. Christian is sitting against the headboard with his legs stretch out and his hands behind his head looking like a Greek god. "Now, come to the side of the bed and lie down on this pillow on my lap with your ass nice in the air." I do as I am told while dropping the towel before I get onto the bed. "Just like that Ms. Steel. Now, I am going to hit you five times for every misdemeanour this evening. Can you list your misdemeanours for me or would you like me to do that?"

"I made you wait in the bathroom earlier because I was checking you out instead of following you."

"Very good, so that's five. What else?"

"I made you wait again in the bedroom just now because I stood stunned in the bathroom."

"Yes, that too, so that's ten. What else?" Shit, that is all I can think of, what the hell else is there?

"I don't know, I think that is all I did." Think, think, think…nope…nothing.

"Oh, Ms. Steele, you are forgetting seducing me into changing my carefully laid out plans earlier as well. Do you agree?" That should honestly not be punishable, but what the fuck…

"My apologies, yes, I forgot about that."

"Yes, so that is fifteen. What else?" _Oh for fuck sakes, what else can there be?_ I feel that there is something else, but for the life of me I can't put my finger on it. I shake my head again in defeat.

"Ms. Steel, I cannot believe you can't remember this. Should I give you a hint _**ma'am**_?" And there it is, of course he will count that as a misdemeanour.

"That won't be necessary, I apologize for my rudeness, _**Sir**_." Not that it will help me now.

"Ah, glad you figured it out. So the total is then twenty. Your ass is going to be sore baby, but I will make it good for you. Now count for me."

I feel the sting of the first slap and I honestly missed this, let's hope I make it to twenty. "One" another slap "Two" and so it continues. After ten he slips a finger into my sex and fuck I am going to come.

"Not yet baby, I still have plans for you. Shall we continue?" And a slap. "Eleven."

After twenty my spanking is complete and I am so wet and so ready to come that I almost feel like begging him…almost, but not yet.

"Very good baby. Now, please look in the box on the floor next two the bed and get the small bullet vibrator." While I do as I am told, he moves down the bed, removes the pillows and puts his head flat on the bed close to the headboard. "Now come back and put your knees on either side of my head so I can have my desert." _Okay_…this should be interesting.

Again, I do as I am told. This is actually an awkward position that makes me feel very vulnerable, but what the hell, we have eight months to catch up on and he deserves to play a bit after what he did for me today.

"Oh fuck baby. This has to be the best view I have ever had. Put one hand on the headboard and take the vibrator in your other hand. Are you ready baby?" I look down at him and nod. "Okay, I am going to eat my desert Ms. Steele, I want you to wait until you feel your climax start building and at that point I want you to take the vibrator, put it on the highest setting and then put the point directly on your clit while I feast on your delectable juices." _Oh fucking my…_

Christian reaches for one of the strawberries that he must have dipped in chocolate while he waited for me. He spreads some of the chocolate on my clit, licking it off and making it very hard for me to stay still. I am looking down at him and he puts the strawberry in his mouth while looking directly in my eyes. It is surely not going to take much of this for me to reach my climax so I'm not sure why the vibrator is even needed. Looking down I watch Christian as he gently licks, sucks and nibbles on my clit and around the opening of my sex. Just as I feel my climax starting to build, I take the vibrator and do as I was told and _holy fucking cow…_ I don't think I have ever had an orgasm this powerful.

I move down and snuggle up to a very smug Christian and put my head on his chest. My breathing has not yet returned to normal and Christian is gently tracing my spine. "How was that Ms. Steele?" Oh yes, Mr. Smug…

"That was…wow, just…wow."

"Turn around Ms. Steele, I'm not done with you yet."

I turn around and Christian moves my leg back to rest over his and is gently and oh so slowly sliding his erection back and forth over my sex while just barely touching my clit while need starts building in me again. "Christian please…"

"Yes, Ms. Steel, something you need?"

"Yes, _you_. Now please, Sir." That ought to get the desired reaction and just as I thought, he enters me hard and _oh yes, oh yes_…fucking me hard and fast.

After what feels like hours after I got that text from Christian, I am turn to face him and exhaustion must be clearly visible on my face. Oh my, oh my, oh my…this has been the best belated birthday _ever._

"You look thoroughly well fucked Anastasia."

"I feel thoroughly well fucked Christian. Thank you so much! This has been the best birthday celebration a girl could ask for. I love you!" I kiss him softly and put my head on his chest and he puts a soft kiss on the top of my head.

"It was my pleasure baby. I love you too, so much. Turn around and let me hold you, you should get some sleep."

"Hmmm…" Closing my eyes I thank God again for giving Christian back to me.

**Christian POV:**

Leaving a sleeping Ana in our room, I head to the study to see if there is something that I can do…anything at all…I cannot wait to go back to work on Monday. I walk in and just as I sit down Mia phones to tell me she has landed and is on her way to the house. I had no idea her flight was this damn early, shit, I am surprised she even made her flight as she is definitely not an early bird.

I call Taylor to check on Ana's Christmas gift that I want delivered on Monday to make her happy while I have to go meet with Elena. He tells me it will be delivered on Sunday and he will ensure she only gets to see it when I present it to her Monday morning. That is when I remember something else that has been bugging me.

"Taylor, now that I remember, where is Ms. Steele's car? I don't remember seeing the SAAB in the parking area when we came home."

"Sir, I think I should meet you in your office if you don't mind." Why do I get the feeling whatever he is going to tell me is going to make me go nuclear so early in the morning?

"Hurry up." And I end the call.

Taylor comes in two minutes later while I start my laptop. Something funny catches my eye. There were several days that I did not receive any e-mails from Ana in the middle of January. Strange, but no time to dwell on that and I look up at Taylor and he looks scared to share this bit of information with me.

"Taylor, just spit it out for fuck sakes."

"Sir, on the 12th of January Ms. Steele insisted on driving herself to the house by the sound that you took her to the day before the crash. I am not sure if she told you this yet, but she went ahead and bought the house, although nothing's been done to it since." Well this is news actually, but then again she new I loved the property and we have not had sufficient time yet to discuss everything. But what the fuck does this have to do with her car?

"Yes, yes, yes…and?"

"Well you see Sir, she was quite upset when she left there, but refused to let Sawyer drive and…"

"Fuck, please don't tell me she was in an accident!" Taylor is really starting to look uncomfortable and my suspicion is confirmed. I struggle to control my temper to get all the information before I fucking explode.

"Sir, as it seems Jack Hyde was following her but was keeping a safe distance to remain undetected. As she got out of the gate and started to pick up speed, she crashed into Hyde. Sawyer called 911 and Jack was taken to hospital. Ana was admitted for a concussion as well and was in hospital for three days. Hyde told the police that he was in the area and had no idea that the property he was driving past belonged to Ms. Steele and even though he no longer worked for SIP, he does not wish to cause any harm to Ms. Steele over what happened. We did not want to get too involved and show our hand before we got a fix on your location so we kept a safe distance from him. He left the hospital some time during the night of 16th January disguised as a doctor and we unfortunately lost him. Ms. Steele asked me to get rid of the SAAB after the repairs as she no longer wanted it and said that she will let Sawyer drive her until you got back to go shopping with her for a new car." Okay Grey, count to ten. Calm down. She is in bed. She is safe. One, two, three, four… oh, _fuck_ this.

"**_Are you fucking kidding me right now?_** Seriously Taylor, **_what the fuck?_** How the fuck did a team of expert security members not know that fucker was following Ana? **_How the fuck could you let this happen?_** And Sawyer…what the fuck was he thinking letting Ana drive upset, we all know her driving skills is not that good under _normal_ conditions? Fuck, fuck, _FUCK_!" Okay, so I'm losing it. This is nuclear Fifty and I think I'm going to cause someone bodily harm. He could have killed Ana!

Wait a fucking minute…that must have been when Elena came to take care of me while Hyde was supposedly ill and recovering upstairs. Am I going to survive this week? I am seriously starting to doubt it. Shit, I should lock the future Mrs. Grey in a tower.

"Sir, Ms. Steele's driving has gotten a lot better as she has been driving a lot more often. Short of cuffing Ms. Steele against her will, there was very little that Sawyer could do to stop her from driving and…" He must have noticed the murderous look on my face as he stops and change pace. "My apologies Sir, we should have known someone was following her and she should not have been driving while upset." Now that's better. I take a deep breath and try to calm down. I need Ana, she always calms me down.

"Taylor, in light of this disturbing news, I think I should reconsider my Christmas gift to Ana." I just woke up and I'm already exhausted again. I run my hands over my face and look him in the eye feeling a bit calmer now, but only marginally.

"Sir, I honestly don't think that will be necessary. As I said, her driving abilities have improved a lot and it will make her really happy." I sigh in defeat. I fucking hate this, but yes, he is right, it will make her happy.

"Okay Taylor, go ahead then." I sound utterly defeated. Just then, there is a soft knock on the door and I instantly know who it is, my own personal brand of Prozac. Ana comes in with a robe on and she looks well rested.

"Am I interrupting something?" Yes, just what I need right now.

"No baby, Taylor was just leaving. Thank you Taylor." Taylor leaves and Ana comes around the desk and snuggles up in my lap. Instantly I am as calm as can be, under the circumstances anyway.

"Morning baby, how did you sleep?" I breathe in the calming scent of her hair just to help a bit more.

"Morning, very good actually, I feel great. You?"

"Very good myself."

"I heard screaming. Are you okay?" Of course she heard that, shit I think my parents could hear me all the way to Bellevue.

"I'm fine Ana, just received upsetting news and lost it for a moment." I take another breath and rest my head on top of hers and my tone is so calm I am surprising myself. "I asked Taylor where your car is and it did not go down well." She stiffens as if waiting for me to go off on her as well. "Fuck baby, I could have lost you." She looks up at me and I can see the apology in her eyes and also worry about my reaction. "It's okay baby, I think Taylor got the worst of my brunt. I feel better now that you are in my arms. I'm glad it wasn't serious though. That might be all that is saving Sawyer at this moment."

"It was my own fault Christian. Please don't take it out on Sawyer. He felt horrible for days and must have apologised a hundred times. Taylor was furious and I actually felt sorry for Sawyer as it was not his fault." The fuck it wasn't.

"Anastasia, the actual accident may not been his fault, but make no mistake, the fact that Hyde was that close to you was his fault. I will leave him be, but only because you asked me to, not because I think he was not to blame." She kisses my jaw and mumbles thank you before putting her head on my chest again.

"We will have to start getting ready baby. We've got a lot to do before we leave this afternoon. My mom wanted to stop by to check on me as I could not see her yesterday but I told her that will have to wait until we are in the air as I have a lot to do before then. First, I think Mrs. Jones is finished with breakfast, let's go eat."

Ana gets up and hands me the damn crutches and we make out way to the kitchen. I am actually exhausted and think I will need to take a nap again after breakfast. Also, my head is starting to kill me and I will need to take something for that. Shit, I need a vacation!

"Good Morning Mrs. Jones."

"Morning Mr. Grey, Ms. Steele. Breakfast is ready. Let me quickly dish up for you."

"Thank you Mrs. Jones. Baby, please will you get me some of those prescribed painkillers? My head is killing me."

"Of course, let me get it quickly." Ana leaves to get some of the painkillers I got at the hospital from our dresser. She gives it to me with a glass of water and sits back down on the barstool next to me. "Are you okay? Should we not ask your mom to stop by anyway?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just a headache Ana, I will be fine. I think I might take a nap after breakfast if you don't mind." I've been getting these headaches since the crash, maybe I should have someone check it out? Ana can't know though, she will worry and she has enough to worry about as it is.

We eat breakfast and talk about everything but the shit going on around us at the moment or the pending conversation with my family. She tells me about new authors and a plan she is working on in launching e-books for Grey Publishing. We discuss the plan to move Grey Publishing to Grey House and she is delighted that it will be on the sixteenth floor and she wants a view like mine. Then she says something as if in passing and my blood turn to ice and it takes everything I have not to respond in _any_ way. No response I can utter right now to the news of her buying New York Publishing from Gideon Cross, will not go down well. She is exactly what he likes in a woman and my blood feels like ice running through my veins and I think my headache is turning into a migraine right now. Change of subject is needed until I can investigate this further. Fuck, my head really hurts.

"Any thoughts yet about when you want to get married? You know I will marry you right this second if you'd let me?" I give her that smile that I know she loves so much and her reaction does not disappoint.

"Not the date as such, but I have decided what I want. Would you mind if I surprise you? I think you will love with what I have in mind." I honestly don't give a fuck. I just want her to belong to me…legally.

"Baby, I don't mind and I really don't care, I just want to marry you…soon. Please?"

"When do you think the cast will come off?" Oh yes, I can't get married with this damn cast.

"I am going to have it removed during next week. Due to the pins, it was just needed until the leg got a chance to recover and mom also said that should be fine, but we will get an official opinion on Wednesday and it looks like it might even be removed Wednesday. She made an appointment for me yesterday with the specialist. So basically I will be good to go on Wednesday evening. Want to see Vegas Wednesday evening?"

"Nice try Mr. Grey. No, I would not like to go to Vegas Wednesday evening, but I would like to at least dance with my husband at our wedding."

"Anastasia, you have no idea what hearing _your husband_ does to me. Want to go take a shower?" I whisper in her ear hoping she will take me up on my offer, but hoping she won't as I really need to get to bed and also get rid of this headache.

"Christian, maybe you should go lie down first. You look very pale and I know your head must be killing you as you normally don't take painkillers. Let me walk you to bed…I will tug you in nice and tight before I meet with Kate in the library." Kate?

"Huh, Kate's coming over?" I hope she keeps her mouth shut.

"Yes, I have some things to discuss with her. It won't be long, just running ideas past her…as my best friend." Must be wedding stuff.

We get to the bed and Ana takes the crutches while I slide into bed. She tugs me in as promised and gives me a kiss on my head. I close my eyes and I think I was asleep before she even left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Remember, more reviews = chapter a day. All comments, suggestions and criticism welcome. **

**PS: This was not the end of the sub club.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Gideon is not coming in, Ana made him an offer, he accepted, they sealed the deal and were interviewed separately afterwards, won't be seeing him again. This is an Ana & Christian story.**

**Christian is not getting amnesia…poor guy, as if the eight months in a basement was not enough, he comes home to well…not his normal controlled life. Giving him amnesia too will just be cruel. **

**Didn't want to make it seem like I was holding the story captive, I apologize, just wanted to hear your comment. Anyway, chapter 8. To say sorry, I will post until the wedding today. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I am sitting in the library when Kate come flying in. She is looking good this morning and I have really been neglecting her for so long that I am surprised she agreed to help me with this. I get up to hug her and tell her that I'm really sorry for being such a horrible friend the last couple of months.

"Steele, seriously, I'm surprised with everything you went through on your own and yes, a bit hurt that you did not confide in me. I understand that you were obviously scared of my reaction and that is my fault. I am the one that should be apologising here, buy hey, let's move on. So, what's up? Did you and Mr. Moneybags decide to elope?" Christian would love that.

"No, but I am planning a surprise wedding for him on Saturday next week. The cast could be coming of on Wednesday according to him, and who is the doctors to argue, and basically we just want to get married. He wanted to know if I was interested in flying to Vegas on Wednesday evening, but I have something else in mind." And it will be perfect.

"Okay, so soon? I mean, of course you would not want to waste anymore time so it makes sense, but it's really very soon Ana. He just got back." I look at her and she must see I don't appreciate her trying to talk me out of it. She exhales heavily "What do you have in mind?"

We sit down and I start at the beginning.

"Well, I want to create our first night together for the wedding. A small intimate ceremony at the Heathman with only the closest friends, my dad, mom and bob, Christian's grandfather and grandmother and the Grey's. After the wedding, I want to fly back to Seattle in Charlie Tango and spend our wedding night at Escala before going on honeymoon the next day. I plan to be back on the 19th of March in time for your shower and wedding. Not sure about the honeymoon, will have to chat to Taylor as Christian would have given him an indication by now of where he would want to go. What do you think?" She does not look happy and has a smile not reaching her eyes.

"I think it is a wonderful idea, until you got to the part about flying back to Seattle in the same helicopter that took him away from you in the first place. Seriously Ana, I don't think that is a good idea. What if something goes wrong and I lose you? I will be heartbroken and without a maid of honour."

"Kate, Christian's pilot is taking it out on Monday and Wednesday to ensure everything is fine. I have had it checked about twenty times already. Charlie Tango is fine and this will be exactly like the day I gave my virginity to him. I want this Kate and I think he will love it. Don't worry." Nope, Ms. Kavanagh is still not convinced.

"Kate, he is all I want. I spent eight months without him. I want this and I just want us to move forward. I need you with me, please." And there is the look I normally get when she feels defeated.

"If you're sure Ana. Now, what about a shower for you." Yes because that will just go over so smoothly with Fifty so soon after his return. I'm surprised he does not have me cuffed to his wrist.

"Please Kate…no. Absolutely no and don't even give me that look. We just got each other back and I don't want to upset him now. He won't like it if I were to go clubbing now and I don't want to be without him now either. What about lunch on Thursday? We will also be alone in Portland on Friday, just girls…"

Kate takes a deep breath and luckily bites her tongue. I don't want to argue with her either.

"Fine. Fine, lunch is perfect then. Will it be just you and me?" She is up to something now.

"Yes and Sawyer but I will ask him to keep his distance and give us some privacy. Are you okay with us getting married before you and Elliot?"

"Shit Steele, I don't care about crap like that. I just want to see you happy and if that will make you happy, I will support you. Now, are you getting something again as you look very relaxed and actually look like you had sex all night." This woman knows me to well but even with my best friend, my face must be red. I can feel the deep blush right now.

"Kate! I don't ask you about your sex life with Elliot."

"That's because you don't want to pry, not because you don't want to know and I am a journalist Steele, I ask uncomfortable questions for a living. Don't worry you don't have to answer." Oh thank you. "Your face just did." And then she burst out laughing.

"Do you want something to drink? Sorry, I should have offered earlier."

"No, I really need to get going. I don't want to piss your fiancée off by being late for the flight. I will catch you later."

Kate leaves and I go back to the study to start making arrangements for the wedding. I call Taylor to go over everything after I conclude my call to the manager of the Heathman.

"Yes Ms. Steele."

"Jason please, Christian is not here. Did we not have an agreement regarding this?" Christian will freak out if he hears Taylor call me Ana. In fact, he will have a fit if he knows how casually we started to address each other in his absence. No reason to add to his already difficult situation though so we will keep it formal when he is close by.

"Sorry, Ana. You wanted to see me."

I run my plans for my surprise wedding past Taylor and he also think Christian will love it. He will make the travelling arrangements for everyone. Apart from the Grey's and Grace's parents, I instruct him that everyone else can fly commercial. I want him and Christian to come to Portland with Charlie Tango as it has been cleared for flying and will be taken for test flights again on Monday and Wednesday. I will drive down on Friday with some of the girls and will have a problem on Saturday and knowing Christian, he will come running as soon as the text reach Taylor's phone.

"Ana, please don't worry about the honeymoon as Mr. Grey already gave me clear instructions on what he wants and I will arrange it accordingly."

"Thank you Jason, one less thing for me to worry about. What should I pack?"

"Oh no, I will arrange for suitable clothes to be prepared and packed by Niemans. You just worry about the rest. The suitcases will be left at Escala as we will leave from here on Sunday morning."

Taylor leaves and I am quite pleased with myself for arranging everything so quickly. Now just to get the wedding planner to take care of the nitty gritty details like flowers, cakes and so on. I don't mind someone else doing that.

While I wait for Christian to wake up, I start working on my vows and make a mental note to get Christian to start on his as well. I start to think about our first night together, everything we went through since then and how far we have come as a couple. I am so deep in thought that I don't notice Christian until he kiss me on my head.

"Hey baby, what are you doing? I thought you would be reading in here." I lift my legs and he comes to sit next to me on the couch and I put my legs back on his lap.

"Actually, I am working on my vows and speaking of vows, you should start working on yours if you want to get married within the next couple of weeks." He looks very worried but then smiles and kisses me on the cheek.

"Anastasia, can't we just use generic vows, you know, like the ones they use in the movies?"

"Sure you can if that is what you want…to repeat something to me, on our wedding day, another man wrote for another woman about how much he loved her and how he will treasure her." Just as I thought, the idée of repeating something to me another man wrote won't fly with possessive Fifty.

"Fair point well made, as always, Ms. Steele. I will start working on my _own_, personal vows for my _own_ beautiful bride as soon as possible. For now however, are you ready to get going? I want to make sure we are at the Jet before the rest arrives. Taylor will be back soon as he went out to get a new phone for me and we should leave as soon as he arrives." _Really_, could the new phone not wait until Monday? "I know what you are thinking Ana, and no one will bother us this weekend. It will be a new number and the only ones that will have it yet will be Taylor, Ros and you."

"Thank you. I know I'm being selfish, but I really just want you to myself for the last couple of days…I'm not ready to share you yet." He pulls me onto his lap and I put my head in his chest.

"You will never have to share me Anastasia, just like I will _never_ share you. With you being at Grey House soon, you will be able to visit in my office anytime you need me. Fuck, thinking about it, there are several advantages to you in the same building, you know…like having tea together…", he kisses me behind the ear, "…like having lunch in private…", licks my earlobe. "…desert…" and finally bites my ear in that way that drives me wild. "But you're not there yet and for that fact, neither am I, so for now, we have to get going baby." He puts me back on the couch next to him. Gets up, take the crutches and are on his way out of the library. When he reaches the door he looks back at me and start laughing. _Bastard! _I am sure I looked flushed.

"Delayed gratification Anastasia, now come on."

"Oh, what happened to you being a firm advocate of instant gratification? Carpe Diem Christian" Using his own words against him and damn, by the smile he is giving me, it's not working.

"Not appropriate for all situations Anastasia. Now let's go."

I walk up to him and help him down again and into our bedroom. I see the suitcases already on the bed and at my confusion Christian mentions that Mrs. Jones packed it. We showered, separately, and when I was ready, I went to find Christian. Taylor got him a new smart phone and is explaining to Christian all the features in his office. I just want to be close to Christian, I need to feel his touch. I'm starting to think that he is not touching me on purpose. Come to think of it, I should have taken a cold shower.

"I'm ready and if you gentlemen are, we can go."

All the way to the airport, Christian is playing with that damn phone…again, not touching me. Once inside the Jet, Christian checks in with the crew who are all happy to have him back. He comes back out just as his parents, grandparents and Elliot arrive. We chat a bit and go to sit down while we wait for Kate and Ethan. Christian is sitting next to me and his arm is only slightly touching mine but I desperately need skin to skin contact. I shift in my seat and Christian glance sideways at me with a smirk on his face. _Fuck, I'm glad this is amusing to him._

Kate and Ethan finally arrive and in about thirty minutes we are in the air. Everyone is chatting about how their week was, Elliot and Kate's upcoming wedding and Christian's grandfather probably told us ten times how happy he is that Christian is back, each times with tears in his eyes. All of this while Christian touches me by accident a couple of times on my elbow or arm or my leg with his leg, but still no skin to skin contact. Right now, I will even be happy if he will just hold my hand.

We arrive in Aspen and while we are getting off the plane, Christian puts his hand on the small of my back and it took everything in me not to melt under his touch. Still not want I want, but intimate enough to last until we get to the house. Maybe we can have a private moment while he shows me our bedroom…

At the house of course it is chaos as soon as we step over the threshold. Mia is already here I am not sure when she arrived as it seems no one is telling me anything today. Christian gives us a tour of the house but the dining room and another room cannot be accessed as Mia and the housekeeper is struggling to locate the key. Why would it be locked in the first place?

"Ana, why don't I show you to our bedroom and we can put away our stuff and freshen up." Christian takes my hand and just as we pass Elliot I hear him say to Christian, "Yeah Christian, go put away your stuff and let Ana freshen up." This of course earns him an elbow in the ribs from Kate who mumbles "behave".

We enter our bedroom on the top floor at the end of the hall and my oversensitive skin and very wet sex is fully aware that we are currently alone and… Before I could even finish the thought I am pushed against the door that was closed somehow and Christian has his hands on either side of my head. I feel his erection pushing into my belly and his mouth on my neck. He puts one hand around my neck and pulls me closer to him while thoroughly kissing my mouth. Did I just say kissing? It is more like he is fucking my mouth. _O holy cow I am already close._

"Christian…please…"

"What Ana, what do you want?"

"You, touching me, really touching me…please."

"Do you now? Missing my touch?" He is trailing my jaw with his tongue and has now removed his hand and placed it against the door again, leaving me longing for contact. "Missing my hands on you? Needing me to give you what you want? What you need?" All this while kissing, licking and nibbling on my neck and ears and _oh…_

"Yes, why are you not touching me? Do you enjoy seeing me suffer Christian?" _Did I say bastard already?_

"Oh, Anastasia, I think I can ask you the same thing. Remember, I warned you that I thought some retribution was in order for making me suffer for two days when you already knew you would marry me. Two days Anastasia, the last nine hours for you was nothing compared to how frustrated I was for those two days. So…tell me, how do you feel?" Actually, pissed, horny, frustrated, neglected…oh yeah, and pissed.

"Frustrated." Okay, with him nibbling on my ear, there was really no way I was going to get out any more anyway, so frustrated will have to do.

"I see. Do you like this feeling?" Are we having a therapy session now?

"No." Quickly going from frustrated and horny to pissed and pissed.

"Well, maybe you should remember just how much you don't like it and next time, before doing it to me, who you know take things much worse than you do, think about this and take some pitty on my poor mind." How did my pants get off without me noticing? "Don't worry, I will take pitty on you now baby, go over and put your hands on the bed."

Within seconds he is in me and this will definitely be hard and fast again. We are both frustrated almost to breaking point and we clearly don't have that much time before someone interrupts us. As I thought, within eight minutes, both of us reach our climax. Christian gently pulls out of me and I fall on the bed. He comes to sit next to me, clothes already immaculate as it always is, and brush my hair out of my face.

"Feeling better baby."

"Yes, thank you. That was not very nice you know."

"I know. The same can be said for my suffering." I smile up at him and he leans down to kiss me on the side of my head. "I love you baby."

"I love you too. We better get back downstairs."

"Yes, but we will have to change first."

I change into a soft, black wrap around dress with black high heels and Christian puts on black pants with a white dress shirt, but leave the top buttons undone while the sleeves are rolled up a bit.

As we get downstairs, which is not as easy for Christian as going upstairs, I see the dining room door is now open and there is voices coming from the room. The table is beautifully decorated and everyone is dressed in smart casual. Christian pulls me into a hug and kisses me passionately on the mouth until we are interrupted by Elliot, of course feeling the immense need to clear his throat at _that _specific moment.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Anastasia."

"Oh, Christian…thank you. Are you planning on us reliving every special moment we missed?"

"You will have to wait and see."

We take our seats, Christian at the one end with me to his right, next to Kate and Elliot. Carrick on the other end of the table with Grace to his right, next to Mia and Ethan. Dinner was absolutely awesome. Special decorations on the table screams Mia and now I know why she had to fly to Aspen earlier than the rest of us. The conversation was flowing smoothly and no one dared to mention the previous Thanksgiving. After desert, Grace tells us that each of us has to say what we were thankful for and she will go first.

"I am thankful that my family are back together and very thankful for Ana and Taylor getting Christian back."

"I am thankful for having my bother back and thankful for Ethan…oh and thankful for my awesome family."

Ethan looks a bit out of place and glances at Mia. "I am thankful for Mia and also thankful that Christian is back."

Christian takes a bit longer to think about what to say. "I am thankful for Kate getting the flu last year…" Before he can continue, Elliot interrupts "Fuck bro. Sorry mom. That was going to me mine! I'm thankful for that too." Well, since it's true I also say that was also going to me one of mine and Mia says "Damn, I forgot to add that, I am also thankful you got the flu Kate."

Grace decides to put a stop to this as Christian is starting to get irritated that he could not finish his sentence. "Well, I think we can safely say that we are all every thankful that Kate got the flu last year."

"Gee thanks everyone, I really did feel horrible…" She looks to Elliot and continues "but, I am also thankful I got the flu." Giving Elliot a kiss on the cheek she tells Christian to continue.

"As I said, I am thankful Kate got the flu, thankful to be back with my family and extremely thankful that Ana is going to be my wife." He looks at me with that shy smile I love so much and puts his hand on top of mine. "I love you baby."

"I won't mention Kate's flu as I think we got that covered. I am thankful for having Christian back. I am thankful that we are all together and happy again and I am extremely thankful that Christian wants to be my husband." I look at him and say "I love you too baby" just before taking my bottom lip between my teeth.

We move back to the living room where there is a fire going making it very cosy and discuss plans for the following day. Mia insists that the girls go shopping and I find it odd that Christian is not complaining about it. We arrange to go the following morning after breakfast and Christian says that he will have some things to take care off in the morning, but Elliot, Ethan and Carrick are welcome to go out as well. The conversation is light and I feel myself drifting off. The last couple of days have been exhausting, not that I am complaining, definitely not, I just need some sleep. I snuggle closer to Christian who is gently rubbing my back and I just let the sleep take me over.

I wake up just as Elliot is putting me in bed…? _What the hell? _I sit up, way to quickly I might add, and Christian starts to laugh. Damn, this is not even remotely funny.

"Baby, Elliot was just helping me get you in bed, but you should have seen the look on your face…priceless. Poor Elliot, I don't think he has ever had that reaction from a woman he put in bed before." The look on Elliot's face tells me that he also don't think this is funny.

"Fuck off Christian! That really hurts my feelings. I don't think I'm that bad. If you will excuse me, I do however have a lady waiting in my bed that will be happy to see this handsome face." Pouting he moves to the door.

"Thank you Elliot and sorry if I hurt your feelings." I try to hide my smile with a yawn, but I don't think I was all that convincing.

Elliot comes over and kisses me on top of my head, probably the only man alive that will do this with Christian in the room and live to tell the tale. "Night Ana and it was my pleasure…" he gets to the door and turn around before closing it. "…that is, until you woke up. Damn, talk about a bruised ego."

I get up to go to the bathroom and Christian pulls me to him. He is searching my face for some unknown reason and I smile reassuringly at him. With his hand on my cheek he trails below my eye with his thumb. "Baby, you really look tired. I don't like you looking tired, maybe you should sleep in tomorrow morning and go shopping in the afternoon."

I put my head on his chest and this feels just so good. I can't get over having him back and so close all the time. "I'm fine. I won't lie and say I am not tired, because actually I am exhausted, but I really look forward to go shopping with the girls."

"Ana, you hate shopping."

"Yes, I do, but it has been so long since I got to spend some time just relaxing that this actually sounds like fun." Not that I think I will buy anything.

"Okay, but will you do me a favour please?"

"Anything, you know that." There is really not anything I can think of that I won't do for this man.

"My credit card is in your purse, will you please get something very nice for everyone here this weekend? You can't tell them you are buying it for them and Sawyer will bring it back to the house while Taylor stays with you as I am sure you would want to go for lunch too." Well, not what I expected him to ask, but sure, why not?

"I can do that, what I can't do however is wait another second before going to the bathroom. I will be right back."

**Christian POV:**

I get into bed with only my pajama bottoms and wait for Ana to come back. When she does come back however, wearing only one of my t-shirts and nothing else from what I can see, I had to remind myself that she needs some sleep and we can always catch up in the morning.

She gets into bed and I pull her closer kissing her shoulder. "Sleep baby. I love you."

"Love you…too." She replies with a yawn. "Thank you for today Christian. You really made it very special."

I stroke her arm until I hear her falling into a deep sleep and decide it's best if I get some sleep too.

I am startled awake by Ana crying and screaming in her sleep. "Christian, please come back. Please don't leave me! I love you. Please, come back. I need you Christian. You can't leave me. Christian!"

"Ana, Ana, wake up baby. It's just a dream, I'm right here. Wake up baby." I stoke her head and my mom comes in after knocking softly on the door. Ana puts her arm around my waist and her head on my chest and falls back into a deep sleep without opening her eyes.

"Christian honey, is everything okay? I heard screaming and then Ana calling for you. It scared me half to death." Shit, me too. This has never happened before.

"She's fine mom, just had a bad dream and looks like she is fast asleep again. Sorry for waking you."

"Nonsense Christian, Ana has been through hell and it will take her a while to work through everything that has happened." She looks lovingly at Ana then back to me. "You know Christian, this girl loves you more than life itself. I have never seen anything like this… like you are her other half making her complete and she can't live without you in her life. I would say that it is completely unhealthy, if it were not for the fact that this all consuming love she has is for my son. Even John and your dad agree, this is truly something special the two of you have. Not many people get to know true, pure, unconditional and passionate love like this. Don't mess it up son."

With that my mom leaves, closing the door behind her and leaving me to my own thoughts. My mom is right, Ana is my other half and what we have is truly magical. Who would have thought that the insecure, brown haired girl with the all seeing blue eyes that had a less-than-graceful entrance into my office last year, would be the girl to heal me, love me, save me and then rescue me? That she would become my reason for living and the centre of my universe. She is the Yin to my Yang, two opposites that form a whole. She is everything that Yin represents…feminine, receptive, passive and soft as opposed to my Yang…masculine, creative, active and hard. _Shit_, I should be writing this down for my vows, but this certainly gives me a starting point.

I wake up feeling better than I have in a long time and reach over to pull Ana closer to me and end up touching and empty, cold bed. Where the hell is she this early in the morning? I look at my watch and it is after nine already and I can't believe I slept this late. I get up and go to the bathroom to pee, brush my teeth and wash my face. When I get back to the bedroom I am greeted by a sexy as hell Ana sitting on the bed with a tray on her lap.

"Morning Anastasia. How could you get out of bed without waking me? I had plans for you." Pouting, I get back in bed and pull her close after she put the tray on the nightstand.

"Good Morning. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you and I thought you would enjoy having breakfast in bed." Well, fuck, I was hoping for breakfast in bed, but certainly not the kind you serve on a damn tray.

"Hmmm, and what is on the menu for breakfast this morning?" I roll her onto her back and start kissing her neck and up to her ear. I feel her shiver and feel very pleased with myself.

"There are sausages…" biting her ear softly and trailing with my tongue along her jaw to the other ear "ah…and…uhm…eggs…toast…"

"Not really what I am in the mood for baby." Definitely not and I move my hand down over her stomach to her denim skirt she has on this morning and fuck me if this is not sexy as hell, I've never seen her in a short denim skirt before…with pumps. Damn, she is definitely not leaving here anytime soon. I move my hand up and pull her panties down, sliding one finger over her sex and…of course, being my Ana already wet…

"Well…I can get you something else. What would you…oh, yes…I mean…ah…what would you like." Well that was easy. I slip one finger inside and slowly move in and out while I watch and this is a big turn on for me.

"You." I take the finger out and bring it to my mouth, licking it lightly while looking into her beautiful, lust filled eyes and then put it in my mouth to suck it clean. "Do you mind? I could go back to my tray over there." Yeah right, like I would let her leave now. My dick is about to explode and I need to be inside her, if only for a short while.

"No! I really, really don't…ah…mind." She moves her hands into my hair and pulls ever so slightly increasing my desire for her considerably at this moment. I slip two fingers back inside her and this time I don't move slowly at all.

"You are always ready for me baby, I fucking love that. Do you have a couple of minutes before you have to go, I would hate to send you out there like this? I will try and be quick." She gives me a nod and I quickly remove my pants and turn her on her side facing me. I kiss her passionately and she moans into my mouth while I enter her.

Ana is lying with her head on my chest waiting for her breathing to slow down and I think this is another first for us, she is still dressed, apart from her panties and I am completely naked. Her hand is running over my chest and stomach when Mia starts banging on the door telling Ana to come out or she will get Elliot to break the door down. I look down at Ana and she starts laughing.

"I looked the door when I came back with your breakfast."

"Ms. Steele, were you planning on seducing me?" She gives me a smile before she kisses me quickly on the mouth and get of the bed.

"Mr. Grey, a girl can only hope." One more kiss after she puts her panties back on and she is opening the door. "I will see you later baby, love you."

"Laters baby, love you too."

Since I told everyone I will be busy this morning, I put the tray of food beside me on the bed and turn on my laptop. I only have a couple of e-mails left and I would like to finish them before I start working on Monday.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 19 August 2011**_

_**Subject: One month…**_

_Hi Baby,_

_I cannot believe that it has been one month since the memorial. One month and I still don't know where you are. _

_Today is another bad day and I decided to stay in bed. I think I must have phoned your voicemail over a hundred times today. Even that short message that just say _"Grey, leave a message"_ is enough to bring me to tears. What I wouldn't give to actually hear your beautiful voice? To feel your touch on my skin. To really feel you._

_I _really_ miss you today baby…okay, I really miss you every day, but today is a particularly bad day. I am not sure why today is so much harder than other days, it just is. I must be almost dehydrated with the amount of tears I shed for the absence of you in my life._

_Your mom stopped by, I think Gail phoned her to be honest, but she gave me something to relax. She told me about you when you were younger and for a while, I actually felt better, getting to know you a bit more. When she left however, reality kicked in and I was miserable again, crying until I fell asleep._

_Jose brought me a present this afternoon to try and cheer me up, not that it did much good. He gave me a huge picture of you, one of the test shots he did at the hotel for Kate's article. It truly is a stunning photo. Currently it is positioned on a chair next to your side of the bed so I can look at you falling asleep. Talk about unhealthy... I know I should not do this to myself, but fuck, the ache in my chest won't go away either way so I figure, why not treat myself with your beautiful face until I go to sleep._

_I am starting to lose track of dates and days and I think Taylor is worried as he hovers around me constantly thus the reason why I decided to give me today…one short day…to feel sorry for myself, for you and for what we are losing. One day to dream about what if's, what could have and what should have been. I will wake up tomorrow and carry on, but today, just today, I want to lie in bed with CT in my arms and look at your beautiful face._

_I wonder if you miss me, if you love me enough to come back to me after we find you. I hope you still want to marry me because I will marry you in a heartbeat baby. I am so sorry that I did not give you a proper answer before they took you away from me. I just felt so confused with the thing with Leila, then your confession then the incident with Jack. I remember thinking the day after the Jack incident that I would love to have a couple of boring days, but I meant boring days with you not without you. _

_Christian, I don't care if we fight every single day for the rest of our lives, I don't care if you attach Sawyer to my wrist, I don't care about anything other than having you beside me. It is as if the light was taken out of my life and I am struggling to breath._

_I love you baby, with all my heart._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

I have tears in my eyes for thinking what Ana must have felt when she wrote this, how miserable she must have been, and decide that maybe today is not the day to read further, so I close the laptop, finish breakfast and head downstairs after I showered and got dressed.

"Well, look who decided to grace us with his presence this morning?"

"Fuck off Elliot. Good Morning everyone…_else_."

"Ouch, bro, first Ana wounds my ego last night and now you hurt my feelings. Seriously, you two a quite a pair."

"And I could not be happier." Which is true, the only thing that could make me happier is calling Ana Mrs. Grey.

"What are you giving her for Christmas tonight?" Nosy brothers and annoying sisters…but yes, I love them too.

"A platinum locket with a picture of us on the one side and an inscription on the other side." I hope she likes it.

"Sweet, what does the inscription say?"

"Mine." He would not get the significance of this, but Ana will. She knows me better than anyone else.

"_Mine?_ Isn't that a bit…possessive bro?" _No shit, has he met Ana?_ I must find as many ways as possible to remind her that she is mine and just a ring won't suffice, not for me, I need more and the irony of me needing more is not lost on me.

"You won't understand, but Ana will." I know now that she feels the same.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry thanksgiving is so short, I really know nothing about thanksgiving traditions.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. We will still get to the wedding today.**

**Some of the dialog is from the original Fifty Shades Trilogy.**

**Regarding the cast coming off after only eleven days, I broke my arm quite badly in a car crash a couple of years ago and it was fixed in the OR with a pen and screws that it attached through the bone to keep it in place…for lack of a better medical description. Not sure what the medical terms are for both. Anyway, the cast came of after ten days and was replaced with a brace for support and I figured if it could work for an arm, why not for a leg? Christian is also not patient enough to keep the cast for weeks anyway.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

I go with the girls and every time I see them looking at something they want, but don't want to spend the money on, I send Taylor back after we leave the shop to go and get it and put it in the SUV that Sawyer will drive back to the house. I then ask them what they think I could get Ethan, Elliot and Carrick, you know to say thank you, and we quickly go to get them each a gift as well. Mia and Kate also help me to pick up gifts for the security team and the staff at the house.

"So… Are you going to get Christian anything?" Crap, I did not even think of that. How can I give everyone presents and not for the man himself?

"I don't really know what to give Christian." Apart from me, I don't know of anything he wants that he don't already have. "You know, I might just have an idea. Let's go back to the jewellery store."

We go back and there is a platinum men's bracelet that I think he would like with matching cufflinks. I take both and have it engraved and give my credit card, yes, I got one after the memorial service, instead of Christian's, no way is he paying for his own gift. We don't have to wait too long as the manager of the store recognise us, well that is one advantage, but I still hate the lack of privacy that comes with all of this.

Sawyer takes all the gifts, with the exception of Christian's back to the house and we walk a bit more before I ask if we should not rather go home and have lunch with the boys.

"Absolutely not! We are not done yet and you still need wrapping paper for all those gifts you bought."

After stopping for wrapping paper, gold paper with red ribbon, as Mia insisted claiming it will look great, and other items that I might need, we go to a restaurant to have lunch. Sawyer was sent back by Christian and is sitting with Taylor a couple of tables from us.

"Ana, Christian tells me you guys wants to get married soon." I suppose I would have to tell them sooner or later anyway.

"Yes, we really see no need to wait any longer. Christian's cast is hopefully going to be removed on Wednesday so I thought…" I take a sip of water to prolong the announcement as long as possible. "well, I am busy arranging a surprise wedding. Christian said he would like to fly to Vegas on Wednesday evening as he can't wait, so I thought next Saturday will be perfect." Mia screams and Grace has tears in her eyes and Kate is smiling knowingly at me.

"Ana dear. You do realise his leg won't be healed by Wednesday. I know that if we don't remove the cast and treat him as best we could, he would just remove it himself, but it will take some time to get his leg back to how it was. He will probably have to keep the leg supported with a brace down to his foot, but we can use some of the ones they use for sport injuries that can fit into his shoe. Also, he will need at least some therapy afterwards, but since you will be back for Kate's wedding, it could wait until you get back. Please just make sure he is careful and don't hurt his leg again."

"I will Grace. Will you please arrange the therapy for when we get back? We should be back on the 19th." Grace nods and I continue. "Anyway, our first day together was on a Saturday. We spent the night at the Heathman the Friday, totally innocent, and the next day we flew to Seattle with Charlie Tango where we spent the night… Shit, I can't believe I am telling you this Grace."

"Ana, you to are adults and love each other with the type of love very few people get to experience, of course that love will be physical as well." She pats my hand so I continue.

"Thank you. The idea is to have all the close family and friends, which will really not be that many, fly to Portland for the wedding at the hotel just before sunset. Afterwards, Christian and I will fly to Seattle in Charlie Tango and spend the night at Escala before leaving on honeymoon the following day. I just don't want to wait either. We love each other and have been through so much and I see no reason to wait."

We chat for a while longer and it was actually a good thing as we make notes of what each can do for the wedding and by the time we leave the restaurant, the sun is almost setting and I feel great.

We get back to the house and I excuse myself to go and wrap the presents which took me almost an hour. I look at Christians' gift again and actually feel proud of what I selected.

Christian comes up with Mia saying that they need the gits and he will come back up to get me for dinner which will give me time to shower and get dressed. When done, I walk out of the dressing room wearing a tight fitting red cocktail dress with red heels and damn, I walk right into a very, very sexy Christian Grey in a black Armani, white dress shirt with top buttons undone and a panty dropping smile.

"You look stunning baby and it's a good thing we have people waiting for us to join for dinner."

"You are looking super handsome yourself. Ready to go?"

When we get down stairs, everything is decorated with a Christmas theme. From the fireplace with stockings, to a huge Christmas tree with a boat load of gifts, to a beautifully decorated dining room. This instantly brings me to tears and Christian pulls me close to him and kisses me on the side of my head before releasing me to gently wipe the tears away.

"Merry Christmas baby. Please don't cry." Shit, how can I not when he is being so loving and giving these days?

"Merry Christmas Christian. Thank you…again. Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

"You have, but I can never hear it enough. I love you too."

We join the others in the dining room and have a really awesome Christmas dinner. I would need to work out next week to burn all the food I am consuming lately. After dinner we go to the living room and Carrick comes in dressed like Santa. We start giving out the gifts and Christian calls the security and housekeeping staff to give them their gifts as well.

I open my present from Christian and am so glad to see we had a similar idea in mind. It's a beautiful locket with a picture of us on the right side and on the left side is just one word

_Mine_

"I love it. Thank you." I give him a less-than-gentle kiss and everyone is so wrapped up with their one gifts and thank you's that they don't pay any attention to us.

"Always a pleasure Anastasia… and always mine."

Christian opens his gift and I am honestly surprised by how much he likes it. At the back of the bracelet the engraving says "_Ana's_" and the cufflinks are engraved with letters _A&C. _

"Baby, I don't know what to say…Thank you. This is the best gift I ever received…excluding you of course."

Everyone enjoys a nice evening and Christian ends it with a bang when he starts playing Christmas carols on the piano. Just before midnight, everyone says goodnight and we head to our room to make slow, passionate love.

**Christian POV: **

I knew Flynn was arriving just after eight, so I set my alarm for seven and put it right next to me to switch it of before it wakes Ana as well. I just need a few minutes to myself to sort through everything I have to tell my family and it won't be easy. Taylor is taking Kate and Ethan for breakfast and shopping and Kate is ecstatic as she saw the limits I gave Taylor and don't mind to miss the conversation with the family.

I've been sitting on the patio looking at nothing in particular and I just about know where to start and what to say. I also decide to not mention anything about the previous subs if not absolutely necessary.

Fuck, I hate this! I wish that I could spare my family this and most of all, I would give everything I own to spare Ana the drama that is Christian Grey. But I can't and I will have to make the best of it and manage it as best I can.

"Christian, are you okay?" And there is the reason I am still living, looking extremely hot in tights with a tight fitting top, that could possibly be a dress as well, a very short dress, and boots. Shit, why did she not come down earlier looking like that as we are now out of time and Taylor is about five minutes from the house.

"Hey baby, how did you sleep?" I try and distract her with a kiss in her neck while she snuggles into my lap. I don't want to lie to her, but I don't want her to worry about his too.

"Good, now are you okay? You look very tense." Now there is an understatement if I ever heard one.

"I'm a bit stressed baby. What if they hate me? What if they blame me? I can't lose my family."

"Christian honey, we can never hate you and we won't ever blame you for what happened no matter what." Shit, this is my mother and I was not aware she was listening. "Christian, look at me. We love you, all of us. You will never lose us, until the good Lord decides that it is time for us to leave this earth. Are you listening to me?" Sure, she says that now, but just wait until they hear what I have to say.

"I'm listening mom."

"Good, now Flynn is in the dining room already with your dad and Elliot. Mia is on her way down and Kate and Ethan said to thank you and they will be back after lunch. Are you ready to join us for breakfast?" Was I really sitting here that long?

We join everyone else just as Mia comes and take a seat next to my mom. Ana on my right as always and Flynn is sitting on the other side of Elliot next to my dad. Probably the best taking into account our current situation.

After a nice and quiet breakfast, we all go to the living room and I take a seat on the couch with Ana on my right and John on my left. I wait until everyone is seated and nods to John to begin.

"Christian asked me to join today in order for him to explain a few things. Unfortunately, events and decision early in his life caused this tragedy to happen last year, not all in his control, and in order to understand why it happened, he will have to go back and explain his past actions and events to you." John looks over everyone and I'm glad when he and Ana exchange a slight smile. "I would like for everyone to remain calm and please, try and not to get emotional and to remember, all these things are in the past and as we all know, Christian is definitely not the same man he was before May last year." He looks back at me and I take that as my cue to start.

"I would like to start with the reason for the kidnapping and then I would like to explain the motives behind the kidnapping." I pause and everyone nods. "Okay, so as you all know Charlie Tango was sabotaged in Portland before the trip back to Seattle. I was flying very low to show Ros how beautiful the landscaping is and that is when the engines started failing. I cursed myself as I was too low to have a safe landing and for a few seconds before the crash I honestly thought we won't make it." I pause and take a sip of water. "I got out and started to look for Ros as she somehow did not stay in her seat during the crash. I found her a few feet from the helicopter and she at least had a pulse, but she bumped her head and was knocked out. I took my phone to contact Taylor to inform him of the crash when everything just went black. I woke up the next day in the basement with food and water next to me and a chain attached to my left leg. My right leg was broken but at least they thought of putting some painkillers next to the plate of food. I ate and drank the painkillers and shortly thereafter I went back to sleep. This routine went on for days and I had no idea where I was, why I was there or who took me. Long story short, after about a week, Jack Hyde came down and I was obviously fucking pissed by then and his smug expression just sent me over the edge. Lucky for him, I could not walk yet. He told me that the crash was planned within a day and he was quite pleased with himself that he actually pulled it off and that everything was arranged by him and Elena. That took me completely by surprise as I never thought she had it in her to actually go as far as kidnapping. I still have no idea what they hoped to achieve with everything they did and I am hoping that when I see Elena on Monday that she can solve that mystery for me."

I look at everyone and see that they are at least breathing, that's a good sign right? "Anyway, I only saw Elena three times. She came to see me on the day of my memorial service to show me photos of Anastasia, trying to convince me that she is no good for me and that she was not even grieving. For almost a day I actually believed that she was not grieving as she looked beautiful as always in the photos Elena gave me. This did luckily not last and I began looking for alternatives as to what was going on. The second time was the day after Ana's birthday. Again she showed me pictures of Ana celebrating her birthday with Elliot, Kate, Mia, Ethan and Jose. She looked so happy in one of them and Elena told me that she moved on and I was a fool leaving everything to her. I told Elena to piss off and stop trying to convince me as I know in my heart that this girl loves me." I pull Ana closer and kiss her on top of her head, trying to draw strength from her.

"Weeks later Elena was there for over four days and luckily left me alone except for bringing me food and water or fruit juice. I kept asking her what her plan was and she kept telling me I will soon see. That she was not giving up and I just had to be kept away long enough for Ana to find love again. She told me that she was taking care of me because Jack was ill in bed upstairs. Of course I found out a couple of days ago that Jack was actually in a car accident involving Ana." I take a deep breath and think about how long this day will be and also that I have to be honest with everyone and especially Ana. "On the last day before Jack came back, Elena came down to bring me a nice cooked dinner and a bottle of white wine. Fuck the wine was great. Anyway, she left afterwards and I ate my food and drank the wine until there was nothing left." Ana gasps as she can see where this is going together with Elliot, while the rest just stare at me. I kiss the tear away from her eye and whisper in her ear "Nothing happened baby." She visibly relaxes and I continue. "Elena came back a little later dressed in very little and tried to seduce me. Now, I have never hit a woman across the face before, but I thought that since she is asking for it, she should not be all that surprised that she gets it, so I slapped her with quite a bit of force. She left and I did not see her again until Taylor carried me out of the basement. Apart from this, nothing much really happened so there is nothing more to tell from my time spent that basement."

Mom is close to tears and I can see that this will be very difficult for her in particular.

"As for the motives, I will start with Jack Hyde. I don't have all the information and has to go on what Hyde told me. As it turns out, after I was found with my birth mother, before I came to live with you, I was in the care of Michigan State. I lived in a foster home in Detroit owned by the Colliers, which I remember nothing about. I only apparently lived there for about two months?" I look over at mom and she nods.

"We were waiting for paperwork regarding the adoption to be finalized. We were already approved for adoption because of Elliot, but the wait's required by law to see if any living relatives wanted to claim you." My dad informs me in a dead voice. I acknowledge this and continue.

"Well, Hyde was holding a grudge because he thought that if he was adopted by the Greys he would be where I was now and had what I had. He lived with this grudge for a while already and the incident with him before the crash simply added fuel to an already raging fire within him."

"What the hell happened before the crash? You knew this fucker before the kidnapping?" Elliot looks enraged on my behalf.

"Didn't know him exactly. He was Ana's boss at SIP when she started working there. He assaulted her just before my ownership of SIP was announced and I had him fired because of the assault, though only after Ana kicked him in his crowned jewels and Taylor taught him some manners." That still makes me smile.

"What the fuck Christian? Sorry mom, but seriously. This clown assaulted Ana and you did not have him arrested." I was about to answer when Ana decided to fill them in.

"It was not that serious Elliot. Christian warned me…" I decide to interrupt here "repeatedly I might add" then she continues "yes, repeatedly, that I should use my blackberry when communicating to him via e-mail and I just did not listen. Jack read my e-mails to Christian, but could not find Christian's e-mails to me. Anyway, he tried to use this to get me to have sex with him, which I refused. He then touched me inappropriately after telling me that he had to fight to get me appointed and I should look after him now. I kicked him in his private parts and ran out to Christian waiting outside for me. Taylor went in to have a "conversation" with Jack and Christian got on the phone to get him fired immediately. There was no reason to get the police involved as he was already dealt with…or so we obviously thought." Yes, judgement error on my part.

"So he teamed up with Elena to kidnap you for reasons unknown…what about Elena? What is her reason behind this insanity?" Shit dad, I would have appreciated a bit more time to figure out how to say this. I look at John and he indicates that I should continue. Mia and mom are very quiet and I am a bit scared to continue, but I have to get this over with.

"Please remember that this is all on me. I don't want anyone's pity or anyone blaming themselves, actually, this is all Elena's fault and I think I see that now too." I look at Ana and she smiles when I say this with conviction. Fuck I was fifteen, what the fuck did I know about sex and all that other shit.

"During that time in high school when I was getting into trouble a lot and fighting even more, I went to Elena's house to do some yard work. It was a hot summer day and I was working hard. It was backbreaking work shifting that rubble. I was on my own and Elena appeared out of nowhere and brought me some lemonade. We exchanged small talk, and I made some smart-ass remark…and she slapped me. She slapped me so hard." I don't look at anyone and decide to just push through to the end and then deal with the consequences of my past actions on my family. "But then she kissed me. And when she finished, she slapped me again. I'd never been kissed before or hit like that. Naturally, I was confused and angry and horny as hell. I mean, a hot older woman comes on to you like that… She went back into the house, leaving me in the backyard. She acted as if nothing had happened. I was at a total loss. So I went back to work, loading the rubble into the dumpster. When I left that evening, she asked me to come back the next day. She didn't mention what had happened. So the next day I went back. I couldn't wait to see her again. She didn't touch me when she kissed me. I just couldn't bear to be touched. I couldn't. I couldn't bear anyone near me. I used to fight…fuck, did I fight. I got into some god-awful brawls. I was expelled from a couple of schools. But it was a way to let off steam. To tolerate some kind of physical contact. And when she kissed me, she only grabbed my face. She didn't touch me." I wait a couple of seconds for all this to sink in as it is the first time Ana hears this as well and I am silently praying she still wants to marry me after this.

"Well, the next day I went back to the house, not knowing what to expect. And I'll spare you the gory details, but there was more of the same. And that's how our relationship started. My world came into focus. Sharp and clear. Everything. It was exactly what I needed. She was a breath of fresh air. Making the decisions, taking all that shit away from me, letting me breathe. And even when our sexual relationship was over, my world stayed in focus because of her. And it stayed that way until I met you." I say looking at Ana who has tears running down her cheeks but eyes full of anger. Fuck, I HATE THIS. "You turned my world on its head. My world was ordered, calm and controlled, then you came into my life with your smart mouth, your innocence, your beauty, and your quiet temerity…and everything before you was just dull, empty, mediocre…it was nothing. I fell in love." She is smiling now, thank God.

"And it's put everything into perspective for me. When I was younger, Elena was the centre of my world. There was nothing I wouldn't do for her. And she did a lot for me. She stopped my drinking. Made me work hard at school… You know, she gave me a coping mechanism I hadn't had before, allowed me to experience things that I never thought I could." Okay, the next part is for Flynn. "I grew up with a wholly negative self-image, thinking I'm some kind of reject, an unlovable savage, and that I deserved to be beaten. She channelled my anger. Mostly inward…I realize that now. John's been on and on about his for some time. It was only after the crash that I started seeing our relationship for what it was. I was fucking fifteen for goodness sake, what the hell did I know?" Flynn is smiling and he knows the therapy was not all in vain.

"The problem for Elena came when she realized I was head over heels in love with you and that I planned to marry you. She could not let that happen as she wanted to keep her control over me and knew that I could not fit both of you in my life and that I would never, ever let you go. That was the motive for the kidnapping, but what she hoped the end result would be, I don't know. Hopefully I will find out on Monday when I visit her in prison." Okay, so that's it. My dad is so pale he looks like he is going to pass out. My mom is crying her eyes out and I hate seeing her like this. Elliot looks like he is about to throw up and Mia looks like she is hyperventilating. I am looking at Flynn for direction and he tells me to just give them a couple of minutes. I look back at Ana and she looks devastated.

"Ana, I love you, with all my heart, body and soul. I have never loved anything or anyone as much as I love you. You are my life. You are my other half. Please, baby, please, don't hate me. I could not bear to lose you after I just got you back. Please, Ana, don't leave me over this. It was the past and I cannot change that, but I can change who I am now and I think I already have…no correction, you already changed me so much that I can't believe that it was me living that type of life before I met you." Shit, give the girl some time to breathe Grey…information overload!

She put her arms around my waist and cries into my chest. I gently rub her back up and down her spine to try and soothe her, not sure if it is helping at all but I am at a loss about what to do here.

"Christian, I could never, ever leave you. I will die if I did not have you in my life. You are my other half too and I love you more than my own life. I am not leaving you. I am going to be your wife soon and someday the mother of your children." Children…I could see myself having kids with Ana…fuck, just not now please, I want her all to myself first. Travel the world, show her so many more things.

"Ana, you have no idea how much that means to me. Thank you baby."

We pull apart and look at my family who still looks in shock. I see Flynn talking softly to my mom, not sure what he is saying, but she is nodding her head. Elliot is the first to recover.

"Christian, when you said you deserved to be beaten, she channelled your anger and basically brought you back in line by working hard in school and stop fighting, how did she do this?" Fuck, really Elliot?

"She beat me with canes and whips. She punished me with beatings and spankings. She was into BDSM and also brought me into that lifestyle. It basically uses punishments as a means to control the submissive person. It is as big a part of the relationship as the sex is." This is as far as I will go on this subject no matter what.

"She beat you? That bitch beat you? My son…she beat my fucking son?" I looked at my mom stunned, she hates swearing. I go to her and kneel in front of her.

"Mom, it is in the past. Please, please don't blame yourself. I didn't tell you about any of this. I know if I had you would have protected me. I love you mom, you are the angel that saved me." She looks like she is calming down a bit, but only marginally.

"I love you Christian, but I brought her into your life. I basically gave you to her on a platter. Told her about you looking for advise and just needed someone to listen to me and she did this…" She starts hugging me and I honestly don't care. This actually feels great.

"Son, this is the past…a horrible past that was wrong on so many levels, not to mention illegal. We cannot change the past, although both your mom and I would like nothing more than to go back in time and deny that awful woman from ever entering our home. Truth is there is absolutely nothing we can do now to change the past. We love you just like we always have. You are our son and nothing will ever change that. I am sorry that this happened to you and as your parents unfortunately we have to take responsibility for some of it. Parents are supposed to see sudden behaviour changes…" My dad paused for a second and took a deep breath. "we were just so happy that your attitude seemed to change so drastically so quickly that we did not think about what brought on the change. That being said, I will do everything, and I mean everything, use every connection I have and call upon every favour owed to me to ensure those two never see the outside of the prison walls again." He walks over to me and pulls me into a hug which was a shock at first, for both of us.

"I love you too dad." What else is there to say after that?

John stayed for about another hour talking to my parents and I sat with Mia while she quietly cried into my chest and actually starts looking utterly exhausted. Elliot is sitting talking softly to Ana who is lying with her head on his shoulder. She looks a lot calmer now which is making me relax a bit more after the horrible day we just had.

"Christian?" Everyone is wrapped up in other conversations and no one is paying any attention to us.

"Yes Mia"

"Please…please, tell me you are not beating Ana? Please tell me you are not using that BDSM shit on her? She is so kind and loving and innocent, she does not deserve that crap." Fuck, does she really think I have it in me to hit Ana of all people.

_You wanted to Grey. You wanted to tie her up and turn her perfect, soft, pale skin a beautiful pink using a cane for fuck sakes. _My head is screaming at me as I recall the first day I met Ana, which feels like a lifetime ago.

"Mia, I am honestly done with that shit. I promise you that I am not beating Ana and I will never hit her." _Again, never ever again!_ "We do play, I will admit that, but not hardcore BDSM and no punishment. Shit, she never listens to me, if I had to beat her for ever time she defies me, she will constantly be in pain." I try and lighten the mood and when she smiles I know that it worked.

"I think I have to go lie down a bit before our flight later. I love you Christian."

"I love you too Mia. I will see you later."

I look back to Ana and to my surprise John is sitting next to her and I see the conflict in her eyes. She wants for forgive him, she just can't right now and I don't want anyone to push her into anything right now so I make my way over to them.

"John, Ana, everything okay." Ana looks up to me, clearly relieved.

"Yes, everything is fine. I will quickly go and pack as we don't have much time before we need to leave. Please excuse me." She kisses me on the cheek before turning back to John. "Goodbye John. I will think about what you said. Just not now, I'm sure you will understand."

"Goodbye Ana, yes I understand."

As soon as Ana is out of site, I look to John for an explanation.

"Christian, I simply explained to her why I said what I said to her last year. It was not to hurt her or cause her any kind of pain. I was simply worried for what not accepting your death would do to her. Also, if I am being completely honest, I underestimated the love she has for you…"

"That we have for each other John."

"Yes, I underestimated the love you have for each other and therefore gave fucked up advice as Ana so nicely put it." He looks back to glance in the direction Ana just walked in and then back at me. "How long do you think she will stay mad at me?"

"Hell, I don't know John. If I think about it, she has to point her anger about everything towards someone and I think you are just the unlucky recipient. For that I am sorry, but Ana is too good hearted to stay mad for too long, so just be patient."

"Okay, I guess that makes sense. I have to get going, see you this week?"

"After I have to deal with Elena tomorrow, definitely."

John leaves just as Kate and Ethan returns and I've got to hand it to them, they did not act like their nosy selves and try to find out what was said. I think they could feel the tension in the air and as Flynn said, I should give everyone time to process this on their own…there is no pushing someone with something like this.

I go help Ana pack and I am not in a good mood as I had no time to bury myself in Ana before we had to leave for the airport and I know we both seriously needed the connection…it just worked for us and it always assures me that we are okay. I will have to wait until we get home, I just hope that Ana won't be too exhausted then.

* * *

**A/N: Special thank you to CGANA for all the kind words.**

_Sneak preview at what's to come later today: Confrontation with Elena, the sub-club, Jose vs. Christian, the first fight...the wedding._


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Here is Elena and the subs.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

I wake up and realise it is Monday morning. Shit, it feels like the first day of school. I look over to a sleeping Ana and she looks well fucked with her soft lips swollen just a bit. Hair a mess around her beautiful face, lying on her stomach with the sheet ending just above her ass, showing her naked back. One hand next to her face on the pillow. Even sleeping she is amazing and breathtakingly beautiful. I am such a lucky bastard.

I get up quietly, turn off the alarm and go to the bathroom. I will be extremely grateful when this damn cast comes off on Wednesday and now for the first time I will have to try and close it myself to take a shower as Ana is still sleeping. I get the supplies and sit down on the side of the bath and for a moment I don't actually know how to start. Ana did this every time and I was not really paying attention, well not to my cast anyway. Shit, maybe I should just let this get wet. I mean it is coming off in two days, what could go wrong?

"Need some help there Mr. Grey?" I look up and see Ana leaning with her shoulder against the door frame and her arms crossed across her chest in a white silk robe that really leaves very little for the imagination.

"Well since you're here, yes please. I am hopeless with this. I should have paid more attention while you were doing it, but you are such a distraction and well, I am just a guy…" Ana comes over and kneels in front of me and very efficiently closes the cast in record time. She gets back up and kisses me softly on the lips.

"There you go baby. Only two more days and I really don't mind doing this for you." She turns around and brushes her teeth and run a brush through her long chestnut hair. I get up and pull her to me with my hand around her waist. Looking into the mirror at the two of us is, not something we have done before and this gives me a brilliant idea to start what I'm sure will be an emotionally trying day.

"Thank you Mrs. Grey, would you like to take a shower with me?" I take the neat ribbon in front of her robe and pull to reveal the body that belongs to me.

"I am not Mrs. Grey yet." Tilting her head to the side giving me better access and I whisper behind her ear as I know that drives her wild.

"That is just semantics baby, in your heart and my heart we know you are Mrs. Grey, but okay, will you take a shower with me _Ms. Steele_?" My hand is trailing over her nipple and I pinch first the one then the other one and she closes her eyes clearly turned on.

"Open your eyes baby, look at us. Look how good we make each other feel, see what we do to each other, how good we are together." I let one finger slip over her folds and just like always…

"You are so wet baby, always so ready for me. You didn't answer me though, would you like to take a shower with me?" This has to be one the most erotic scenes I have ever seen and I have seen my fair share. Time to get her in the shower for a quick, hard fuck before I need to get to the office. Just as she is about to answer, I slip two fingers in with force and she gasps. "Yes". "Well Ms. Steele I will assume that was yes for the shower, come." I say with a smirk and I am floored when she does not miss a beat with her response.

"I would like to." And she presses down hard into my hand.

"Fuck Ana, do you want me to take you right here?" Not that I think I will be able to move now, I have never seen her like this. Looking into the mirror at my surprised face and she looks hot as hell and fucking my hand. "That's it baby. You want more?" After a slight nod, I put another finger in and really start giving it to her and I can feel her start building. "Come for me Ana, keep your eyes on us and come for me." That sends her over the edge and I think I am about to lose it without giving the big man any attention at all.

As she comes down from her climax she falls into my chest never taking her eyes of us. "Anastasia, you looked fucking hot just now baby. Damn, I've never seen you like that. I think we need to get you cleaned up now, how about that shower?"

We walk into the shower and she immediately faces the wall and pulls me to her and my erection is pressing into her lower back, which feels like it is going to explode any second now. Show me a man that won't take this as an invitation to fuck his girl senseless in the shower…which is exactly what I did...twice.

**Ana POV:**

I am all nerves today and Christian always knows just how to untie the knots in my stomach. I am getting dressed in the plum dress that I know he likes and black high heels and tie my hair in a low ponytail and finish it off with light make up. I look in the mirror and I am quite pleased with my appearance. Christian is busy eating breakfast as he is running a bit late due to unexpected, though highly satisfying, circumstances.

"Breakfast Ms. Steele?" Mrs. Jones looks so carefree now that Christian is back. I know she was just trying to stay strong for me the last couple of months and that she really missed Christian.

"No thank you Gail, I have a breakfast appointment and will be back around lunch time." I turn to Christian and typical Fifty he has a scowl on his face with this unexpected plans I forgot to mention earlier.

"Who are you meeting for breakfast? It's my first day back at work and I was hoping you would be on standby for if I need you and I really think I will need you today." He is absolutely adorable when he is pouting.

"Christian, I will only be a call away. I am meeting with Kate's wedding planner as she is highly recommended and she is prepared to sign an NDA . Kate will also be there and since we have a very short time to get everything done, I wanted to get everything arranged today, but baby…if you need me for anything, and I mean anything, even if you just need a hug, you only have to call me and I will leave whatever I am doing and come to you."

"I will hold you to that baby." And with a very thorough kiss, I watch his retreating back and bless my lucky stars for this amazing man. At the door he turns as if something just occurred to him. "Don't you want to drive with us? We could drop you off and Taylor could come pick you up again." Not really fitting in with my plans.

"No thank you. I am taking Sawyer with me as it will take some time. I would also not like it if Taylor leaves your side or the building without you." Giving a look to Taylor which he has come to know quite well, but Taylor and Christian share a look that I don't really understand.

"Okay, I get it. But will you at least accompany me to the parking. You are ready to go aren't you?" If he wants to spend an extra minute with me, who am I to argue.

"Sure, Taylor please let Sawyer know that I am ready to leave as well and we will see you both in the parking." I take Christian's hand and we get into the elevator and he seems very excited about something, maybe going back to work. We stand hand in hand and Christian tugs me under his arm and kisses me on the head.

"I love you baby and I will miss you today."

"I love you too Christian and I will try and not to miss you too much. Maybe if it gets too much I could stop by your office." I think I will do that anyway, with some nice bagels for lunch.

"That would be awesome. I got you something to remind you of me all day, this way." What is he hiding in the parking of all places and then I see it and… _holy cow… _did he seriously get me a car, not any car an Audi R8, a beautiful white Audi R8?

I turn to look at him, then back to the white piece of art wrapped with a massive red ribbon, then back to him and finally give him a bone crushing hug and a kiss…tongue and all, not caring who is watching us.

"Merry Christmas baby." Another Christmas gift?

"Christian, you already got me a gift." Showing him my locket for effect.

"The car is a gift Anastasia, _that_, is a statement." He points to the locket and yes, with the inscription, it is most definitely a statement. I kiss him once more and release him as he was already running late.

"Thank you for the car Christian. Can I drive it today?" I look to Sawyer and see him gently shake his head to Christian and his face looks like he's in pain.

"Seriously Sawyer? I can see you, damn it. Don't be such a sissy." I turn back to a laughing Christian and Taylor after giving Sawyer the death glare. "Please baby, please." Christian sighs and I know I won this battle. Sawyer is getting pale and I know he also realised that.

"Sure Ana, but please, drive carefully. No speeding and please concentrate. Put on your seatbelt…" OMG, is he fucking kidding me? I know how to drive damn it!

"I know, I know, I know. I did actually attend driving school and got my license just like the three of you did so stop it." Great, now I'm pouting.

"I've got to run baby. Be careful and I love you. Lunch?"

"Yes, lunch. I will call you. Enjoy your first day back Mr. Grey." I pull his tie and give him one more kiss. Sawyer has taken the ribbon of and I hold my open hand for Christian to hand over the key and as soon as I have it, I practically run to the driver's seat and before Christian and Taylor is even in the Audi, I am pulling out through the security booms and onto the street. I love my new car.

"Ana…please drive carefully." Sawyer is hanging on for dear life to the door handle with one hand on the dash and I am about ten seconds away from throwing him out of my car.

"Shit Sawyer, will you relax? You are going to damage my car and that will piss me off."

We drive to the Mile High Club and I hand the key to Sawyer to park the car as no way is a valet getting in my car on the first day. I wait for Sawyer by the row of elevators and we go up to meet Kate and the wedding planner. Shit, I hate things like this. Vegas is sounding real good right now.

**Christian POV:**

I am standing in the waiting area with Taylor and Detective Clark as well as the DA and one of the lawyers on my legal team that has been with me since I was twenty three years old.

"Mr. Grey, Mrs. Lincoln is waiting in room 2. You will have an hour as that is unfortunately all we could get approval for." Detective Clark is testing the wire and I am getting worked up with him fussing over me and I cannot afford that right now. I have to remain calm.

"Thank you. Taylor, please wait at the door for the hour." Taylor nods and understands that he is not to allow anyone in until my time is up.

I walk in and Elena looks like shit to be honest. I only now realize that she is honestly not attractive and I can't believe that I ever found her even remotely good looking.

"Elena." No use in pleasantries.

"Christian dear, how have you been?" OMG she is delusional. I wonder if that will be her defence.

"I am very good, no thanks to you. As you can see the broken leg has been repaired and I am almost back to my old self." I answer in a dead voice as I sit at the other side of the table and stare at her thinking I must have been blind before I met Ana. Fuck, I wonder what the ex-subs look like without their makeup and a shiver runs down my spine.

"I really am glad you came to visit me Christian. I was worried about you being back at home. It will give that gold digging whore time to pounce on you again and you are in no condition to think rationally with what you have been through. Has she at least moved out of your penthouse?" _Is this woman for real?_

"What the fuck Elena? No she did not move out, we are getting married in a couple of weeks, why would my wife want to move out?" Take that you crazy bitch. "And as for "my condition"…are you fucking kidding me? You did this to me. You kidnapped me, held me in a fucking basement for over eight months with no medical treatment. You kept me from everyone I love and you enjoyed it. Fuck, you even tried to seduce me. Tell me Elena, are you crazy? Honestly, what the fuck were you thinking? What did you hope to get out of this?" She is not so calm now.

"Christian Grey, you will not talk to me like that." Pulling Dom on me, oh yes… _batshit fucking crazy._

"Elena, that shit won't work on me and I asked you a question. What did you hope to get out of locking me up in a basement for over eight months?"

"I…I…I wanted to see if Ana will move on. I wanted you back…for myself...how it used to be. I did not want you to fall deeper in love with that mousy girl who could not give you what you needed, what you still need." It is as if she is talking to herself and I am thinking that if she pleads not guilty due to mental defect she might just win and then I'm screwed. I have to snap her out of this. "I obviously had no idea that you were so fucking insane as to leave your entire estate to the bitch. I had to give you some time to see that what you felt for her was not love after all, just an infatuation for the girl and excitement for the unknown. Love is for fools Christian. I did not think it would take that long, but then again, I would have waited for you as long as it took. I followed you for days trying to find a weak spot. Jack caught me and said he had a score to settle with that bitch and of course, I was only too happy to team up with him and then you presented us with the perfect opportunity. We followed you to Portland by road and Jack made up a lame excuse to get to your helicopter and the rest is history as they say. It was for your own good Christian. You don't see that now, but you will see that one day and I just hope it won't be too late." I am actually speechless. I have never heard something this insane in my life.

"Well, at least I know you are not insane, that you were of clear mind when you decided to try and kill me and Ros and then abduct me and that it was well planned and executed by Jack and yourself." This could be helpful in court.

"Fuck Christian, you know me. You know I am not insane. I was of clear mind and I still am. I will take responsibility for my actions, but Christian, please, you cannot let me go to jail, please. Look at everything I have done for you. Could you honestly say that you want me to rot away in prison over this one mistake I made?" Saying you are not insane is one thing, but you are not acting like a sane person if you think I will help you.

"Good bye Elena, and yes, I hope you spend a long, long time in jail." I walk to the door, well ahead of the end of the hour and turn to look her straight in the eyes. "Oh, before I forget, I sent a letter to each of the debtors you have advising them that I have withdrawn financial support from you as well as the Esclava Salons and I am happy to let you know that each and every bank have called in on full payment of the loans you had and as that exceeds the value of the Salons you used as collateral, your assets have been frozen and the Salons will go on auction. Mind you, I might buy them back myself and change the name to Anastasia's, what do you think?" I actually like the idea a lot and would like to talk to Ana about this. Mia can run it for us and…yes, this is what I will do.

"Christian, you can't do that to me. I love those salons and have worked hard to get them where they are today. I am begging you, please." This just pissed me off.

"Like I begged you to let me go, begged Jack to let me go. No Elena, we are done. You are done. You will never be granted permission to be in my presence again and as you will officially have no ties to the community after today, good luck with bail." I turn around and walk out patting myself on the back for that quick decision last week to ruin her financially which is actually working out well for me right now.

I remove the wire and hand it to Detective Clark and instruct my attorney that I want to own all the Esclava Salons before the end of the day and he has to arrange with the banks the money is owed to. I don't care what the buyback price is, I want it. I then instruct Taylor that I want it completely remodelled and the name changed to Anastasia's. Damn, I am a genius. This is again clear when the DA tells me that without the salons and with her assets now frozen, she won't be allowed out on bail. Yip, you are a fucking genius Grey. Now for lunch with my girl.

On the way back to the office I phone my dad and inform him what happened today with Elena and he was serious about ensuring she never see the outside of her prison walls again. He has already spoken to the DA and the Governor and since it is election year, the Governor is not going to risk losing the vote of the Grey family so I am confident that both Elena and Jack will be behind bars for a really long time and the fact that the two have now decided to turn on each other makes it very easy for the DA to win this without getting me to testify in court.

I get back to the office and as I walk in there is an unexpected surprise and if Ana is on her way here, she will fucking lose it.

I turn back around without a word and just as luck would have it, Andrea is out to lunch already and the incompetent Olivia that can't stop staring at me is behind her desk.

"Olivia, can you tell me what the fuck is going on inside my office?" Either way, you are history.

"Sir, the ladies were making a scene… in the lobby… I thought it best to have them wait in your office…is that a problem Sir." Yes that is a problem, Ana is on her way, you dimwit.

"Olivia, do these ladies have an appointment?" PA 101…where the fuck did you receive your training?

"No Sir."

"I see, and did you clear this with me." My voice is calm and not what she expected.

"No, Sir."

"With Taylor then?" She is starting to really get nervous knowing where I am going with this.

"No Sir."

"Well then, yes Olivia, it is a problem. Get Andrea to come back right now." I turn around to get Taylor to escort the incompetent Olivia to HR and bam…for the first time I am not pleased to see her.

"Problem?" Oh, fuck, this is not going to go down well, but no secrets Grey.

"Yes, there is a problem. Olivia saw it fit to allow guests into my office without an appointment and well…you'll see." I stretch my hand indicating for her to go in.

We walk into the office and Ana literally freezes for a split second before rage fills those beautiful blue eyes. Yep, she is losing it too, glad to see I'm not the only one.

"What are you doing here?" My voice is cold and revealing the anger that I feel for towards all of them for upsetting my Ana. Could this day get any worse? I have not even made my rounds of the building yet and I am ready to go home.

"Mr. Grey, Anastasia…" Susannah starts, but is interrupted by Ana.

"That is Ms. Steele to you. I am definitely not your friend and there is no reason to be on familiar footing with each other." My kitten is showing me her claws and I like it…I like it a whole damn lot.

"My apologies, _Ms. Steele._ " Looking like a scolded child, she continues in a small voice. "We just wanted to stop by to…" Again, interrupted by Ana.

"Let me stop you right there. I honestly don't give a fuck what you stopped by for, but as I reminded you ladies after the memorial, as part of the NDA you are not allowed on any property owned by myself or any of the Grey's. Also part of the NDA is that you are no longer allowed contact with Mr. Grey, any of his family, which includes me, or any of his employees. So this makes me wonder what part of the NDA or my previous speech you did not understand." Ana looks livid and I decided to sit back at my desk to hide the growing erection she is giving me with this spectacular floor show. She opens the door slightly and calls for Taylor.

"Taylor, please can you get me the head of legal here right now. I think it is time we enforce the NDA's legally as it seems that these young ladies don't understand the fact that their _relationship _with Christian is over." Yes ladies, close those mouths, she called me Christian, a privilege only given to her, my fiancée.

"Ms. Steele, that won't be necessary. We just wanted to know that if there is a possibility that we could get some assistance to finish school…you know, like you give to Leila." Ana looks ready to explode and Taylor is waiting for further instructions from Ana.

"Maybe I should explain this _again_. _I_ am helping Leila, not Christian. I sent Leila on holiday, paid for her treatment and am still paying for her art school, not Christian. I told you ladies before that you will get no support from me and that includes Christian, so no, there will be no support from us. Leila is not like you which is exactly why I am helping her. She is kind and compassionate and has a great man looking after her in a normal loving relationship. She needed a friend and that is what I give her…friendship. You need a benefactor and for that reason, I am saying no." She looks to me and her eyes soften immediately. I nod in agreement and she continues. "Now, Taylor will show you out and I am warning you ladies for the last time, stay away from all things Christian Grey."

Without a word she opens the door and looks to the ladies who probably decided they won't win this battle and it's best to leave. As soon as the last one is out, she locks the door and puts the bag she held in her hand on the meeting table and comes around to sit on my desk in front of me.

"Sorry for high jacking your meeting Mr. Grey."

"Ms. Steele that was a very entertaining performance you gave." I take off her one shoe and put her foot on my erection smiling seductively at her. "You have no reason to apologize. I am severely turned on right now. That was fucking hot baby."

I push her back on my desk and lift her skirt and well fuck me…_crotchless panties_. Just as I was getting all excited, something else occurred to me.

"Anastasia, please tell me you have not been wearing this _all_ day… without me with you." She looks amazing lying on my desk, dress pushed up, shoes off and with that damn panties.

"Nope, I've put it on for you in the bathroom downstairs in the lobby. Do you like it?"

"Yes, Ms. Steele, I like it." I bend down and lightly lick around the opening of her sex and then nibble lightly on her clit while sliding two fingers inside her, gently going in and out of her.

"Do you like this Ms. Steele?" She arches her back and grabs my hair, pushing me closer to her sex and I know what she is asking for. She is already starting to shiver and it will not take that much to push her over.

I lean down and first lick around the opening again before entering her with my tongue that is now fucking her while I rub her clit and it does not take long at all for her to reach her climax.

Before she even has a chance to come down, I let my pants drop, sit down on my chair and pull her over me, impaling her with my dick and fuck this is an awesome lunch meeting.

"Fuck me baby." Her eyes are dark with lust while she moves on my lap and for the next ten minutes I am in heaven with my angel sitting on my lap.

"Come for me Christian." Fuck, I come inside her and I cannot believe she turned the tables on me and damn…she_ is_ an excellent student.

We walk out of the bathroom after we cleaned up smiling like a couple of teenagers. The lunch was great and we talked about the wedding arrangements in general, without her giving me much detail, not that I care much, other than for the _I do _part.

I walk Ana out to the elevator after an interesting and yet awesome lunch and kiss her when we reach the elevator. As she enters, she lets go of my hand and turn around. As a greeting I simply say what I said that first day she fell into my life.

"Anastasia." Of course, without missing a beat she replies.

"Christian" and the door close.

Fuck, what this woman do to me.

I turn around and Taylor is grinning like a kid on Christmas and I know it is with good news. I walk over to him, still ginning myself.

"Sir, Olivia has chosen to resign with immediate effect. I thought that you would like to know." I can hear his unspoken words as well…_she can't work for me and I have_ _only been back one day_. Fuck, see if I care.

"Good" was my only response before I went back to work.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter, please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Jose, first fight, Christian's pre-wedding panic attack.**

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Ana POV:**

The rest of the week went by rather uneventful, for which I am grateful. I am sitting in a private dining room at the restaurant waiting for Kate who just had to see me urgently. Wonder what's wrong.

Christian's cast came off yesterday and he wanted to celebrate it in the playroom, but as I have something else planned for that specific room, I had to distract him… five times and I am feeling the effects this morning. He smiled realising that I was sore as that meant that I will be thinking of him all day and know he was _there_…possessive much?

"Ana, there you are. Why the private room?" Kate walks in with Jose and I immediately look to Sawyer who is not impressed and takes his phone out of the inner pocket of his jacket.

"Sawyer felt it best as the restaurant is busy today." I kiss Kate and look over to Jose. "Jose. What are you doing here?" He looks a bit unsure himself and Kate takes over.

"Ana, this is stupid. He is one of your best friends. Can't we just have lunch together?" I am so not in the mood for a fight.

"Sure, let's sit down and order."

We have a relatively quiet lunch until Kate just had to open that big journalist mouth of hers.

"So Ana, everything ready for the wedding this weekend?" Jose pales and I give Kate the death glare of the century.

"Fuck no Ana! Please tell me you are not that stupid?" I have never seen Jose this mad and look to see Sawyer typing on his phone again, eyes trained on an enranged Jose. _Oh shit, this is not going to be good. _What the fuck is his problem?

"Jose, this is none of your business. This is my choice and I love _Christian_."

"Ana, he is not good for you. He is controlling and totally and utterly obsessed with you." Sawyer is now on his phone and my gut says that it's Christian and he is definitely on his way. So much for his lunch with Elliot…

"Kate, is _this_ what you wanted? To piss me off and cause more damage between me and Jose?" Damn, this is _so_ not happening.

"Ana, NO! I wanted the two of you to make up." She turns to Jose and snap. "Jose Rodriguez, what the fuck are you thinking? You told me you wanted Ana happy, _Christian_ makes her happy."

"I can make her happy" he screams to Kate then look at me. "I can make you happy Ana. We have always been good together. Sure, he is stinking rich, but…" I slap him across the face again. How the fuck dare he say that to me?

"You can honestly stand there and tell me you know me one second and the next say I am with Christian for his money? Fuck you Jose!" I turn to Kate, well and truly pissed off. "I'm leaving. See you on tomorrow."

Jose grabs my arm and starts to really scream.

"Ana, NO! You are making a huge mistake marrying Christian, why can't you see that? Please, he can't make you hap…"

The next thing I know a fist flies past my head and connects with Jose's face sending him to the ground before he could finish that sentence. Without even looking at the owner, I know who it is with the electricity flowing between us. I turn around and Christian looks murderous and thoroughly pissed. I've never seen him this angry before and if I've said that before, I take it back. This is one seriously pissed Christian Grey.

"Christian, I…" Kate immediately closes her mouth sensing this is not the time to fuck with Fifty.

"Not one word Ms. Kavanagh, not one fucking word." He is pointing at her and she sits back down.

I step between Christian and Jose, afraid that Christian will kill Jose and although his eyes soften, he is still _very_ upset. He puts a hand on my cheek and rubs my lips with his thumbs.

"Baby, please get out of the way. _This _conversation is_ long_ overdue."

"Christian, no. Please, let's just go." I am pleading with my hand on his wrist to keep contact in an effort to calm him down. It usually works like a charm…today, not so much.

"Anastasia, I love you, but I will get Taylor to carry you out of this restaurant if you don't move…NOW." _Jeez, okay_. I look to Jose and the look in my eyes feels like they are saying _Good Luck! _Looking back at Christian, he is going to need it.

I try to move away, but Christian takes my arm and gently pulls me to stand directly behind him. I see Taylor next to Jose who is now standing with a napkin pressed to his nose.

"Do you have something you would like to say to me Mr. Rodriguez?" Very formal, never a good sign with pissed off Fifty. Elliot comes to stand next to me and Sawyer next to Christian and Jose, probably to stop Christian when he does lose it.

"I have _nothing_ to say to you Grey. I honestly don't give a flying fuck about you. What I do care about is Ana and you are ruining her life. She was always happy before you fucking came along and have you seen her these last couple of months…O, sorry, my bad, you did not. You did not have to see her cry every time you saw her. You did not have to see her tired and exhausted with lack of sleep. You did not see her depressed on her _fucking_ birthday. You weren't there! I was. I was there for her. I can make her happy. You brought her nothing but misery." Oh, no, no, no, no. He did _**not **_just go there and this time it is me who gets lose and punch him in the face.

"_How dare you?_ He was kidnapped you _fucking_ moron. You know that. How can you say these things to him? I never, and I mean never…' I don't even get to finish my little speech before I am back behind Elliot and Christian who seem to have pulled himself together. Sawyer and Taylor move closer to the two men glaring at each other.

"What Grey? Can't fight your battles on your own?" Jose is back up and I really think he _wants_ Christian to beat him into a pulp.

"You truly are a dump fuck, aren't you? Well let me clear a few things up for you. See these two men standing next to you, they are not here to help me fight my battles as you put it, they are here to protect _you _for when I finally had enough of your bullshit. Secondly, I will never be able to apologise to Ana enough for not being there and causing her so much sorrow, but you know what, that has _nothing_ to do with you. _That_ is between _me _and Anastasia." I squeeze his arm and he smiles briefly at me before he continues.

"As for not making her happy…how the_ fuck_ do you know what makes her happy if you believe that she is with me for my money. Are you really _that_ fucking clueless when it comes to Ana? Do you see the smile on her face when she wakes up next to me? Do you see the desire in her eyes when we go to bed? Do you see the affection she has for me when we are sitting in front of the fireplace drinking wine and laughing? Oh, sorry, my bad, you do not because you are not _fucking there_. How do you know I don't make her happy? You sure as hell are not listening to her. Now that I think about it, this is the second time you have seen her in the last couple of months, unless I'm wrong, and she slapped you as many times. This is the second time you pissed her off by coming onto her. Now, who is really making her unhappy here?" Christian looks at me with a smile, but I still see the storm in his eyes. He is mad at _me_?

"As from today, you are to stay away from Anastasia, don't even think her name. She will be my wife real soon and I will ensure you never see her again. You want to take her from me and can't be a true friend to her, so I don't want you near her. Is that clear?" Shit, that is a bit of an overreaction I think. He just needed to understand, but I do not _dare_ speak up now.

"That is not for you to say Grey or do you also make her choices now?" Shit Jose, are you actively trying to piss him off. Just keep quiet.

"She is no longer your concern, in fact, she never was."

With that he turns us around and out the door to the waiting SUV with Taylor behind us. Sawyer settles the bill and is going to follow behind us. He turns to Elliot and a very pale Kate that followed us, I hope he leaves her alone.

"Elliot, sorry for cutting lunch short. I will call you next week and we can reschedule." Oh, no…I look at Elliot with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry about it bro, I understand." He looks to me then back to Christian. "I will be busy all Monday, maybe phone me on Tuesday and we can set something up." Phew…

"Thank you. Bye Elliot, Kate."

"Laters bro, bye Ana."

The ride home was quiet, too quiet, and if Christian sat any further away from me, he would fall out of the car. This will be our first fight and two days before the wedding…damn it Kate. _What the hell were you thinking?_

We enter the great room and Taylor must have tipped off the rest of the staff as there is no one in sight. Christian goes to the wine cooler and takes out a bottle of wine and two glasses and pours each of us a glass of wine.

I take a seat, staring at Christian over the rim of the glass and he's so distant and is still a visibly upset. I know I should have left as soon as I saw Jose there, but I… I don't know what I was thinking.

"Anastasia, what the hell were you thinking? Just tell me that?"

"Well, I was hoping that we could move past what happened and be friends again." My voice is small and unsure and I know he can hear the uncertainty in my voice.

"I don't want you near him again Anastasia. I am serious, nowhere near him."

"Christian, don't you think that is a bit of an overreaction. I mean he knows…" And there go the wine glass and it shatters against the wall and onto the floor leaving wine running down the wall.

"An overreaction? An overreaction Anastasia? He wants to take you from me. He wants into your panties. He is actively pursuing what is mine and you think I am over reacting?" Well, even put that way, yes, I do think so.

"Christian, don't you trust me? That is what it all boils down to isn't it. If you trusted me, you would know that he can want all he wants, he is not going to get anywhere with me." We are both yelling now and I know this is going to blow up further and get is nowhere, but _shit_.

"That is not what this is about and you know it. And Kate, what the fuck was she thinking…playing match maker? Does she want to break us up too Ana?" _Is he even listening to himself right now?_

"Christian, you are upset and not thinking straight…"

"Anastasia, do not finish that sentence! Do not fucking finish that sentence! I am thinking perfectly clearly." He is running his hands through his hair now. Not a good sign. "You know what? Fuck this! I'm going to my office." And with that he leaves, more pissed than I have ever seen him and I am already regretting my own actions but are too stubborn to try and make peace first. Looking at him walking away I can see he still has great difficulty walking, but he's too pissed off to care about the pain right now.

I take a nice long bath, go get a book out of the library and get into bed with Christian Teddy. He was good enough for a long time, he will do just fine as I know Christian will definitely not come to bed tonight.

I must have fallen asleep while reading. I wake up and see the book on the bedside table, the lights off and the sheets pulled up to my chin. Christian Teddy behind my back like he is holding me. I hear the bathroom door and before he puts off the light, I see how tired Christian looks and it breaks my heart. Even angry at me he still takes care of me first. He walks softly to the bedroom door and I start to panic as his hand touches the knob.

"Christian"

"Anastasia" He even sounds tired. I know he does not sleep well without me and I don't want to sleep without him ever again.

"Please…please, don't let me sleep alone." I sound so sad even to my own ears.

He turns around and looks at me with such a sad, but defeated look across his beautiful face.

"Ana…I…"

"Please, you don't even have to hold me. Please just don't let me sleep alone. I won't touch you, just…please." I can feel the tears running down my cheeks and I try and hide my face, not wanting him to see that I'm crying, although I am certain that he can hear it in my voice knowing me so well.

He walks over to the bed, remove his shirt and throws poor teddy across the room. He gets in close behind me and pulls me to his chest and that is when the walls crumble and I start to softly cry in his arms.

"Shh, baby. Please don't cry. I'm sorry I was such an ass, it's just…I love you _so_ much Ana. I don't want anyone to take you away and Jose has this ability to bring out the worst in me, pissing me off instantly."

I don't say anything, just continue to softly cry for my lost friendship and fighting with Christian. He holds me in silence for a couple of minutes and soon the tears stop, obviously my body don't have that many tears for my lost friendship with Jose. As the tears stop, I think about what it must be like for Christian, actively battling with someone who wants to split us up and I want to cry all over again.

"Christian, I'm sor..." I turn around and look into his eyes and the sadness there completely shatters my heart. "What's wrong?" I ask in a small voice.

"I was just thinking Ana, were you lying here, in my arms, crying tears for another man, because he is out of your life?" _O fuck, is that what he is thinking?_ Is that why he is looking so sad?

"No! Baby, how can you think that? I love you, you know that! I wouldn't cry over another man, not to mention crying for another man while in your arms, in your bed. Do you think so little of me?" I am starting to quickly get upset again. I sit up and he moves with me.

"Anastasia, you know I think the world of you, but how would you feel if I cried in your arms. When you were holding me… What reason would I have to cry if not for something I wish were in my arms, but were not." When will this man move past his insecurities?

"Christian, I was crying because I did not want to fight with you. I was crying because I did not want to sleep alone and you did not look like you wanted to sleep next to me. I was crying for a lost friendship and I was crying because you pulled me to you and held me in your arms, where I feel safe and loved and where I belong, when I thought I would not be feeling that tonight." He runs his hand through his hair and utters his signature _Fuck!_ that normally goes along with it.

"Baby, I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions and I'm sorry for making you so sad that you cried. I always want to sleep next to you Ana. You know I can't sleep without you. I just thought that since that damn bear was in bed that it was a sign that I was not welcome. I have never been so jealous before and that of a fucking bear." He pulls me close to him and I don't resist. I don't want to fight and I just want him to hold and comfort me. "Are we okay baby?"

"Always. I just want to get some sleep. Will you please hold me?" Comfort and Christian, that is all I need right now.

Friday night Grace and Mia steal me to the Heathman under the false pretence of a bridal shower for the upcoming wedding. Christian was not that easy to convince, and I got myself two extra CPO's for this trip to which I surprised Christian by not complaining and doing as I was told.

Charlie Tango was tested by various pilots, which will piss Christian off when he finds out, and Taylor assures me we are all good to go. The honeymoon has been arranged and we are leaving on Sunday morning.

I made sure that I have both playroom keys in my possession and gave Christian a passionate kiss goodbye and tell him to put one of my shirts on the bear and sleep with Ana teddy tonight and I think that he will actually do that.

So, here we are where the staff is setting up for the reception the following day and it looks magnificent. Kate's planner sure knows what she is doing. My mom, Christian's grandmother and Kate's mom, who made my dress in record time, all came with for the night. We had a lovely dinner and went to bed well after midnight. The following morning I practically jumped out of bed with a hammering on the door and there I found a stylist, Kate and the wedding planner waiting to assault me. Mrs. Kavanagh also came to ensure the hair fits the dress and of course, that opened the door for everyone else.

By one o'clock Sawyer sends the chosen text to Taylor and we put all phones on silent. This is going to drive Christian insane, but we had to get him here somehow.

All the guests have arrived and are in the dining room having drinks and snacks. I am dressed in full wedding gear waiting for Christian to show up. Sawyer comes to the room and tells everyone that they should go to the room where the wedding would take place and Ray and I go to the small dressing room next to the reception hall to hide and calm my nerves. That is when I hear that beautiful voice, full of panic.

**Christian POV: **_(2 hours earlier)_

It is Saturday and Ana won't be back until later from that damn "girls night" in Portland. I am sitting in my office going over the acquisition of New York Publishing and I have to say, Ana made a very good deal here. The company was not for sale, she simply wanted it and that puts a smile on my face…Ana going for what she wants. She bought it from Gideon Cross and that does not really sit well with me. Did she meet with him alone? Did they meet here or in New York? I call Taylor to try and get the details from him.

His phone just rings and just as I hang up, he enters my office with a concerned look on his face.

"Mr. Grey, we have a problem." Never words you want to hear if your girl is out of town. I get up immediately and grab my cellphone and jacket and walk over to Taylor who hands me his phone.

_T, Ms. Steele needs Mr. Grey to come to Portland immediately._

What the fuck does that mean? I am looking at Taylor for answers and he just shrugs and shows me to go first.

We get into the elevator and as I am about to press the button for the parking level, Taylor press the button for the roof access. Fuck no! No,no, no, no, NO!

"Taylor, I can't get into Charlie Tango. We will have to use the SUV." I think I am starting to hyperventilate.

"Sir, no time. All phones for the people with Ms. Steele are just ringing. We have to use Charlie Tango Sir."

"Fuck Taylor! Has it even been tested properly?"

"Yes Sir. Ms. Steele insisted on five tests just this week and two more after the repairs were completed. She is good to go." Taylor walks up to Charlie Tango and I am having an anxiety attack. Fuck Ana, you should have stayed at home. Just thinking of her in trouble gets me to relax a bit and I head after Taylor and we do the pre-flight inspection together…twice.

The flight to Portland is smooth and short, thankfully and we get to the lobby of the Heathman in record time. I am actually feeling a lot better about flying in Charlie Tango again and this might have been just what I needed to get over my fear.

As we try and locate Ana, I see my mom exit the side door of the one private room and comes our way.

"Mom, you look amazing. Shit, what the hell am I saying? Where is Ana? Is she okay? Did she get hurt?"

"Christian, relax. I need you to relax and do as I tell you to. Ana is perfectly fine and could not be better in fact. She accepted an invitation to a function on short notice as we would be here and forgot to tell you." Seriously? This is what I risked my life for? A last minute function?

"Well fuck mom, why didn't she just phone me?"

"No time for that now as the function started and everyone is waiting for you. Taylor, the suits are in the dressing rooms to the right of the elevators. Please see that he gets dressed soon. Christian, hurry up please. You don't want to keep thirty people waiting." She kisses me on the cheek and leave.

I lost all control of my life to my fiancée and I could not be happier. Really.

I go to change and start to get suspicious as mom said that this was last minute that Ana forgot about and here I am standing in a dressing room in my Armani suit, white dress shirt, my Christmas cufflinks and gray tie…_that_ gray tie. What the hell is going on here?

I fix my hair, shave quickly and put on some deodorant and aftershave. Not too bad in twenty minutes if I do say so myself.

I walk out and see Elliot and Taylor waiting for me both in matching suits to mine and a gray tie similar to mine with fucking flowers pinned to their jackets. _What the fuck?_

"Christian, as your brother and your right hand man, we would like nothing more than to stand beside you as you commit yourself to a life sentence. That is if you will have us." Elliot is speaking in code or I am slow to understand today. I think it's me.

Taylor hands me my pocket book I wrote my vows in and yep, it's definitely me. I am totally clueless. Slow does not suit me and confused does not make this handsome face look good.

"Taylor, why would I need my…vow…book…OMG!" I can feel the heat of the light bulb going on above my head. "I'm getting married?" Both nod and have huge smiles on their faces and I feel the blood drain from my face.

"Shit bro, are you okay? Do you need to sit down? You look like you've seen a fucking ghost." I take a seat in the nearest chair and put my head in my hands.

This is it? This is the day that I get married. This is the day Anastasia Rose Steele becomes Mrs. Anastasia Rose Grey. I should be fucking jumping for joy not sitting with my head in my hands focussing on trying to breathe.

She did this for me. She did this for us. She surprised me with a fucking wedding. Who does that anyway?

* * *

**A/N: The wedding will be posted very soon!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**Okay, so my plan to have the wedding night as a flashback during the honeymoon in chapter 13 was not so popular. I updated this chapter, if you already read it, you can skip down to where Christian freaks out about the pictures in the playroom. Hope you enjoy this. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Still Christian POV:**

"Fuck Christian. We all thought this is what you wanted?" Even calm and collected Taylor has hit panic mode and this was enough to snap me out of it.

I get up, straighten my jacket and put a sincere smile on my face.

"Let's do this." I walk to the door and look back at Taylor and Elliot staring at me. "Aren't you coming or am I standing alone at the altar today?"

I walk in with my usual confidence as if this was a everyday meeting with my department heads and smile one fucking huge smile when I see my entire family, Ana's mom and Bob, Flynn and his wife, Ros and Gwen, Andrea (no wonder she was unavailable to assist me this morning) with her date, Ethan with his parents, my grandparents and some known associates. Welch, Barney and their dates, Gail, two of the lawyers of my legal team are also among the guests. Reverend Walsh is standing in front and as I make my way to him, I extend a hand and take my place to his left together with Elliot and Taylor.

Everyone is looking at me knowingly and I give them all my best smile. My nerves are eating away at me but I give all the people staring at me my CEO boardroom face, revealing nothing.

The music starts and it is "The Flower Duet'" by Delibes. I suddenly remember that this was the first song we listened to. The night after she slept with me in my suite at this very hotel. The song we listened to on our way to dropping her off at work. Fuck, she remembered the song. She had such a hangover, I would have been surprised she remembered anything about that morning. That was also the day she gave me her virginity. Yes, this is so awesome, typical Ana.

Just as the chorus starts my angel dressed in a beautiful white dress is standing at the door staring at me and she looks…wow. Tight fitting corset with silk flowing to the floor. Face beautifully done and hair pinned up in front, but flowing down her back. Veil on her head but thankfully not covering her perfect face.

Everyone stands and looks as she walks down the aisle on the beat of my new favourite song. She is breathtaking and all nerves disappear.

She gets to me and Ray shakes my hand before putting Ana's hand in my own. I take her hand and bring it to my lips before kissing her on the cheek and whispering in her ear.

"I love you Anastasia Rose Steele. More than my own life. Thank you!"

She smiles up at me and everything faded away, it was just us and I was taking that beautiful dress of her perfect body. The body belonging to my wife.

"…the rings." I hear the Reverend say and fuck, my head snaps to Elliot who hands me the ring I got back from the jeweller only yesterday. Of course, the word _Mine_ was engraved in the inside of the ring and when it catches Ana's eyes, she smiles. Yes, mine.

I take her left hand in mine and before putting the ring on I say the words I have thought about for so long.

"Anastasia Rose Steele. I love you more than life itself. You are my other half and what we have is truly magical. In a very short time you became my sole reason for living and the centre of my universe. You are the Yin to my Yang, two opposites that form a whole. You are feminine, receptive…" I smile suggestively at her and she blushes. "…passive and soft as opposed to my Yang…masculine, creative…" Again that beautiful blush "…active and hard. You saved me from a dull and boring life and gave me a new life filled with hope and unconditional love. You rescued me from villains and you made me a better person." I stop to take a breath and Ana has tears running down her cheeks. I slip the ring over her finger, joining her engagement ring and continue with my vows.

"I, Christian Travelyn Grey, take you, Anastasia Rose Steele, to be my lawfully wedded wife. Before these witnesses I vow to love you and care for you as long as we both shall live. I take you with all your faults and your strengths as I offer myself to you with all my faults and strengths. I will help you when you need help, and I will turn to you when I need help. I choose you as the person with whom I will spend my life." She is really crying now and Kate hands her a tissue to wipe the tears away. Right now, I am not displeased seeing her cry as I always am, these are happy tears. She takes my left hand and says her vows.

"Christian Travelyn Grey, I love you with all my heart, body and soul. You are my other half and without you I could never be whole. We have been through so much and we came out on the other side stronger than before. You are loyal, dedicated, honest, loving and your attention to detail astounds me." She smiles to me and I give her the smile she loves so much and again there is that blush.

"I, Anastasia Rose Steele, take you, Christian Travelyn Grey, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honour and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." She slips the ring on my finger where it will stay until the day I die.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." I look at Mrs. Grey, my wife. "You may kiss the bride." I pull her as close as I can and kiss her senseless, not giving a damn what anyone say.

"You are finally mine." I kiss her again chastely on the lips and we turn to your guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you Mr. and Mrs. Christian Grey." Fuck that sounds fucking awesome.

I turn to look at Ana and whisper in her ear. "Mrs. Grey, you look absolutely breathtakingly beautiful. Don't let anyone take that dress off but me."

The reception was fun and I must have danced with every woman in attendance, albeit with difficulty and I will surely suffer tomorrow. Of course, that means that my wife also danced with every man in attendance and that is more painful than my leg right now. I think it is time we get going. I locate my wife in the arms of my brother and ask to cut in.

"Mrs. Grey, don't you think it is time we get going? I would love to see what the rest of the night would be like."

"Mr. Grey, I would hate to break the theme I have going here so I am sure you can guess where we are going next."

"The suite?" Only this time won't be for sleeping.

"Yes, but only to get my bag." Okay, so no fucking either?

We sneak out of the reception and go to the suite to get her bag. Taylor has already left with Gail and Sawyer, probably well known of our plans for the rest of the evening as well. We get her bag and to my utter disappointment, she tells me that we will definitely not be staying.

I'm allowed to take the dress off, but no funny business…I think she is trying to kill me… She goes into the bedroom to change and come out wearing the clothes Taylor went out to get her that Saturday morning. Definitely a theme going and now I know why Charlie Tango was needed.

We get into the elevator and in keeping up with her theme, I press her to the elevator wall.

"I have all the paperwork I need now." And then I kiss her breathless.

We get out of the lobby and I am satisfied that she is at least as horny as I am at this stage, but well, we have a theme to stick to.

When we get to Escala, where a smug looking Taylor greeted the new Mr. and Mrs. Grey ever so formal with champagne in hand. We walk into the great room that has a line of candles leading to the stairs. Ana disappears and after I have a glass of wine, I decide go in search of my wife. She was not in our room and I decide to start following the trail of candles leading all the way to the closed playroom door where the song "Sex on Fire" by Kings of Leon is playing. Ah, the second song we listened to. Fuck, I love this woman and she finds _my _attention to detail astounding?

I open the playroom door and _what the fuck happened in here_?

The red walls were obviously repainted a different, darker shade of red. The cross was replaced with a new, beautifully hand crafted cross with the letters A&C where the two beams connected, just like his cufflinks. All belts, canes and whips have been removed. The bed linen has been replaced. There are dark red silk drapes hanging from the posters of the bed.

_And what the fuck? I am trying very, very, very, very hard not to be pissed on my wedding night…and failing. Seriously, what the fuck?_

On the wall above the bed are three huge pictures of Anastasia Grey, _my wife_.

The first one is of Ana in black lingerie, which really has more strings than material, with heels, thigh highs, garter belt and she has a black flogger in her hand. This picture is making me extremely horny but not less pissed.

The second one is of Ana, cuffed, lying seductively on the bed with white lingerie and a white blindfold and on it is the words _Naughty_ in black letter, hair loose on the pillows and fuck me if that is not one of the most erotic pictures ever, but still not less pissed. Actually, I am slowly moving beyond pissed to nuclear.

The last picture is of Ana attached to the cross with red lingerie. Eyes closed and head slightly tilted back. Red high heels and black thigh high stocking making this again very erotic. I am now moving from nuclear to thermonuclear.

Did my sweet, adorable, loving and kind wife let someone tie her up and take these pictures? My head is spinning and I think I must have stopped breathing.

Then something hit me like a bucket of ice water and the red I was seeing had nothing to do with the walls I am looking at. I turn around and stare at my wife and she looks confused. I close the door and push her against the door, seriously fucking livid and I mean…livid. I am so mad I am having trouble breathing and I am actually afraid for her safety right now. _How fucking could she do this to me? To us? _

"Christian? Don't you like it?" She sounds scared and as mad as I am right this second, that is a good response.

"Anastasia, who was the photographer that took those photos?" I am whispering because if I raise me voice above a whisper, I will blow her head off. Her eyes go to the photos and the fear instantly leaves her eyes.

She pushes me away and in order not to hurt her, I allow it. She takes my hand and leads me to the photos and I feel like a fucking asshole…again!

_Photographer: Madeline Lombardi._

"She signed an NDA and a contract prohibiting any distribution. I bought the camera and the memory card and both is locked in your safe, there were a lot of photos taken before we decided on these… multiple positions and outfits… I thought you might like to have all of them." Yes, huge fucking asshole Grey. "The printouts where printed at a photo shop I rented and a very high cost to ensure Madeline can develop and print them herself and no one was around to see it. It was not Jose Christian and I am the one that hanged them in here after the renovations. No one has ever seen them except for me, Madeline, Gail and now you." She touches my cheek and I lean into her touch feeling like a fucking idiot. Picking a fight with my wife on our wedding night after everything she did for me.

"Baby, I am so fucking sorry. I feel like a first class asshole right now. Fuck!" I pull her into a hug and she smells so good. "Thank you baby, this is truly awesome. You are amazing and I honestly don't deserve you." I only feeling slightly better when she smiles at me.

"Christian, I should have warned you or maybe left this for another night and not our wedding night, but I just wanted everything perfect for us."

"And I fucked it up." Big time

"No you didn't, unless you want to go down stairs and watch some television?"

She takes off her robe and she is wearing the white outfit in the picture and she is swinging the white blindfold on her finger. Pictures forgotten…shit…everything forgotten!

"Mrs. Grey, are you trying to seduce a happily married man?"

"Well, I wouldn't want to upset a happy marriage. I will just be on my way then." She turns to leave and I scoop her up and carry her down stairs…slowly.

"Christian, where are we going? And put me down, you should now have my extra weight on your leg." She's right, but it's not that far and she really don't weigh that much.

"Keeping to your recreation of our first night together. If I remember correctly, we made love in our room, not in the playroom." I look down and kiss her on her forehead. "Don't worry, we're coming back…after I make love to you in our bed."

As we walk down, I try to think very hard of the sequence of events of that first night. Ana obviously remembers everything to the last detail, as everyone normally remembers their first time, and I don't want to let her think I was paying attention the night she gave me her precious virginity.

I put her down at the door of our bedroom and take her hand to lead her in. Once inside, I remove my watch and put it on the chest of drawers, then remove my jacket and place it on the chair before removing my shoes and socks. Thoroughly pleased with myself that I remembered this, I look at Ana watching me with amusement and I just smile at her.

"What? No asking me if I'm on the pill?" She is definitely enjoying this as much as I am, but I am standing here desperately searching my memory for what happened next.

"Not this time." I go to stand in front of her, staring into her beautiful eyes "Let's get this jacket off, shall we?" I slide the jacket of her arms and place it on the chair next to her. I kiss her neck and she tilts her head to give me better access.

"Do you have any idea how much I want you right now, Anastasia Grey?" She starts laughing and I pull away to look at her. "Something amusing you Mrs. Grey?"

"Baby, I am deeply touched and very impressed that you remember such little details of that first night."

"Want me to show you how well I remember it?" She looks very sceptical and I confess "_Okay_…most of it," and she starts laughing again. "Would you mind if I improvised a bit because I will be completely honest with you, after I took your clothes off that night, all I could think about was getting inside you so the part between seeing you naked and actually making love to you is a bit fuzzy." I smile apologetically at her and she puts her hand on my cheek.

"Christian, you can make love to me anyway you want to, as long as you do it soon." Well she does not have to tell me twice. I grab her behind her neck and bring her lips to mine while slowly walking her backwards towards the bed while unbuttoning her shirt and letting it slip down her arms as well. Kissing down her neck to her chest, I unfasten the bra and remove it as well and swiftly take one breast in my mouth while my hand finds the other. I gently suck, lick and bite down on her nipple until she starts to moan, grabbing a handful of hair and pushing me to her. I move to the other breast until she moans again and then kiss my way back up to behind her ear. "Sit down on the bed baby." She sits down and I get down on my knees in front of her and feel the sharp pain in my right leg and try my best not to let her see my pain.

I remove her heels, yes heels, she is Mrs. Grey now after all, and then move my hands slowly up her body to the button of her jeans and tell her to get up for me to take it off. While I have her standing in front of me, completely naked, I kiss her navel and lick down to just above the soft hair that is always neatly trimmed. I insert one finger into her sex while I move my tongue over her swollen clit and her finds my hair again and just like before pull me to her while tilting her hips. I would like nothing more than to see if she is able to have an orgasm standing, but my leg is really killing me so that fantasy will have to wait for now.

"Get down on the bed baby." As she gets down and move up to put her head on the pillows, I get up and remove my clothes with deliberate slowness while looking into her eyes, now darker with lust. I bend down and start kissing my way up from her tiny feet, over her legs, missing that one place she is dying for me to touch by kissing her hipbone and all the way up between her breasts and back to her mouth.

"You have the most beautiful skin." I kiss her neck and inhale the scent so unique to Ana, "and you always smell so good baby." She giggles and I look into her eyes again. "Did I miss something funny?"

"No, no, I was just thinking that you forgot to tell me you like brunettes." Did I say that to her? I kiss her on the forehead then on each cheek before stopping at her mouth.

"I don't like_ brunettes_, I like a girl with hazelnut hair, clear blue eyes and, _very importantly_, has the name Anastasia Rose Grey. Sorry…did I say like? I meant love." She looks at me with eyes full of love and I know I handled that correctly. "I love you Anastasia Grey."

"I love you too, very much, Christian Grey."

I cannot wait much longer to be inside her, as much as I would like to drag this out as long as possible. I lean back down to her other ear and plant a soft kiss behind it, then move down to her shoulder where I gently bite down before sucking on it. Ana squirms and I move my dick up and down between her legs while focussing on her perfect breasts once more.

"Christian…please," she begs but not yet, I want to savour her just a bit longer.

"Not yet, Ana. Does this not feel good?"

"Please, I need you inside me."

I lift my hips slightly and quickly enter her as deep as I can possibly go and she moans loudly, but I don't move, smiling against her breast and I know she can feel the smile.

"You okay?" I should not find this amusing, but shit, I just couldn't resist.

"Seriously Christian, my virginity did not magically grow back between yesterday morning and today." She on the other hand does not appear to find this amusing, but then she smiles so I decide to continue with my trip down memory lane.

"I'm going to move, baby."

"Well, I would hope so, _baby._" She replies playfully.

I ease out of her slowly and thrust back in again harder…then stop.

"More?" I whisper in her ear with a huge smile on my face.

"Christian Grey," She warns me and I decide that it would be best to just leave my game and make love to my beautiful wife.

I pull out and thrust back in knowing she is expecting me to stop again, but this time I don't stop and I am slowly making sweet love to my wife, kissing her everywhere I can reach until I reach her mouth and after biting her lip playfully I look into her eyes, "I still can't believe you are now completely mine."

"I have been completely yours since the day I met you Christian."

I can feel how close she is and I thrust harder and faster until I know we are both close and she closes her eyes, "Open baby," and she opens her eyes, "come for me, Ana." That always have the same effect and she finds her climax and moans my name and just like that first night, and most times thereafter, I say her name while I thrust hard and empty myself inside her.

"You. Are. Mine. Forever. And. I. Love. You. So. Much." I say between kisses as we lay there, holding each other, sated and happy. I pull out of her and roll us until she is lying on top of me. She gives me a chaste kiss on the mouth and whispers against my lips "I'd like to do that again," and we both burst out laughing.

"Would you now, Mrs. Grey? Shall we make use of our new playroom?" She gets up and walks towards the closet.

"Go ahead, I will meet you there." I get up and go to the bathroom to get one of the robes before making my way to the playroom. On the way I quickly go into my office and walk around my desk to get two painkillers as I am really in a lot of pain at the moment and I don't want to spoil our wedding night. I go to the bar fridge in the corner and get a water to take the painkillers before continuing to the playroom.

As I enter, I go directly to the pictures on the wall and this time I stand there admiring it like it deserves to be. They were really very creative and I can't wait to get my hands on that camera to look at the rest. I go over to the table to see my iPod already there and I put on some music to fit with the room and my mood. I, Christian Grey, am a married man and I cannot possibly be any happier. I go back to the pictures and look at the detail.

"Well Mr. Grey, where would you want me?" I turn around, too damn quickly and fuck, that hurt. I try and give Ana my best smile while eye fucking her at the same time. She is wearing the white outfit from one of the pictures and since I need to get off this leg real soon, I decide that that is a good place for her right now.

"Mrs. Grey, you look sexy as hell." I walk over to her, stand behind her and turn her to look at the picture of her in this very outfit. "I think we should do something like that." She holds up her hand and from her finger hangs the blindfold but it is black with _Nice_ in white letters. I look back at the picture then back at the blindfold and seeing my confusion, she turns it around and the other side is like the one in the picture.

"Good, I want you very naughty in here. On the bed, baby." She gets on the bed and while walking higher up on her hands and knees, I have a full view of her perfect ass. I remove the robe, revealing my erection, and walk behind her to the bed.

She fastens the blindfold before lying down on the pillows and moves her hair to look like the picture. I decide to go to the drawers first and hope to still find the vibrators where they usually were and luckily I won't have to search all the drawers as new vibrators of all sizes suitable for Ana is inside. I select one as well as lubrication and move back to the bed looking at everything close by and decide that one more thing is needed.

"Anastasia, don't move. I have to go get something quickly." I put the robe back on and make my way to the door. Just before I open it she answers in her sweet voice, "Yes, Sir." I hurry to the kitchen and get an ice bucket from the cupboard and fill it with ice from the freezer before making my way back to Ana.

Back in the playroom, I move the one nightstand with the scented candles to a more convenient spot placing all the items I collected on top. Luckily there are a lighter next to the candles as I would hate to make a second trip to the kitchen right now.

"As much as I like this outfit, and I really, really do, it will be in my way baby. Let's get you out of this, but leave the thigh highs and the shoes." She gets up and I remove the corset and then remove the rest leaving only the stockings and shoes.

"Anastasia, back down on the bed and extend your arms to your sides." She extends them and I use the drapes to tie each hand in place and then light the candles before getting down on my knees beside Ana.

"What are you doing Mr. Grey?"

"You will know soon enough Anastasia. I need you to stay very still and don't squirm or we will ruin this beautiful duvet." She swallows hard and I can understand what she feels at the moment, everything but fear. She knows I will never do anything to hurt her.

I bend down and take one breast in my mouth while taking her other nipple between my thumb and finger and gently rolls the end of her nipple while tugging on the other one with my mouth, slightly biting it to cause a sting and then licking it before I go to the other breast and my hand to the one I just kissed and bit. When I think that they have been prepared enough, I quickly lick each nipple to make them wet and take the candle in my hand.

I very carefully drip some of the wax on the one nipple and Ana moans loudly before I move to the other one and repeat the process. I take a cube of ice and put it into my mouth to cool my breath.

"Christian, is that the scented candle?"

"Yes, does it hurt?" It shouldn't, I have done this before.

"No, just feels different." While a piece of the ice is still in my mouth, I gently blow over each nipple to cool the wax and now Ana is squirming.

"How does it feel?"

"Good…very good."

I move my hand down and as I suspected, she is already wet. I take the vibrator and slip it inside her on a medium setting, keeping it in place with my one hand and then take a cube of ice with the other hand and running the ice around her one breast and then over the candle wax on her nipple. When it is melted, I take another cube and do the same to the other breast. "

"Christian…this is…wow, more please…I need…more." Anything for you baby.

I let the cube completely melt before taking some of the lubrication and spreading it over the opening of her ass. She knows now what is coming and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. After her ass and my finger are well lubricated, I move my hand on the vibrator to the knob at the end and just as I turn it to the highest setting, I enter her ass with one finger and she screams my name. Fuck, this is not going to last long and as I thought, barely a minute later she explodes when she finds her climax screaming my name again, head tilted back and shoulders slightly off the bed and my wife is certainly the sexiest woman alive but in the throes of passion like this she fucking takes my breath away.

I remove my finger quickly and discard the vibrator and before she fully recovers, I am fucking her and shit, this woman was made especially for me. I move up to kiss her hard on her mouth before removing the blindfold. I am fucking her so hard and it feels amazing. "I love you Mrs. Grey." I whisper against her lips breathlessly.

"I love…you Mr. Grey."

After fifteen minutes of pure heaven, with me stopping just before one of us finds our release to prolong the moment, we climax together and I collapse on top of her, exhausted and not ready to move just yet.

"I think we should just sleep here baby." With the new design, I certainly don't mind. I gently pull out of her, untie her hands and roll over until we are in our usual sleeping position, her back to my front.

"Sweet dreams Anastasia," was the last words I whispered before we fell asleep.

**Ana POV:**

I wake up and _holy cow_, I think I've been hit by a bus in my sleep. I slowly, very slowly sit up and see that there is orange juice and two painkillers on the nightstand. Of course there would be orange juice and painkillers on the nightstand…my beautiful husband think of everything.

_Husband_

Christian Grey is my husband. I look down at my left hand and smile. I get up and go back to our bedroom to take a shower. I put on a beautiful black fitting dress with my locket, charm bracelet, second chance earrings and put my hair up. Yes, good to go Mrs. Grey.

I look at the charms bracelet again and see a few additions: a bed, the letter C, a key and finally two miniature rights. The bed I get, obviously. The C is because I was his first girlfriend that called him Christian. The rings because we are married, but the key? Not to sure about that one.

I walk into the kitchen and there on the barstool is the man himself smiling at the newspaper and I don't have to be clairvoyant to know what he is reading. Does this man ever sleep?

"Good Morning"

"There is my beautiful wife." He pulls me to stand between his legs and kiss me breathless again. "Good Morning Mrs. Grey. Sleep well?"

"Like the dead." And when I woke up I wished I were dead, but better not say that out loud.

"And how do you feel, honestly?"

"A bit sore actually." Understatement of the year!

"You will think where I've been and what I did all day. Though, I don't like you uncomfortable. Did you take your tablets?"

"Yes, and the orange juice…wouldn't want to break our theme." I kiss him chastely on the lips and turn to walk to the kitchen.

"Would you like some breakfast Mr. Grey?" Shit, I should have thought about ordering in or asking Gail's help. I really don't want to make breakfast right now.

"Actually, breakfast is in the warmer." At my confused face he smiles and says "Gail."

Of course she would anticipate me not wanting to cook this morning. Bless her soul.

I take the breakfast out of the warmer and plate up for us while Christian gets some tea for me and juice for him. When I sit down, he hands me the newspaper. When I open it, I see a beautiful picture of us kissing after the Reverend announced us husband and wife.

_Dear readers. As you can see from the picture above, Christian Grey announced this morning at 03:35am, that at a private ceremony in Portland, Anastasia Rose Steele became Anastasia Rose Grey. The wedding was arranged with only 35 guests including the bride and groom. Not your typical billionaire wedding, but as you can see, the groom is happily married and according to Mr. Grey himself he is very happy and very much in love with his beautiful wife and the ceremony was just what both of them wanted._

_Now readers, I know what you all are thinking. Even though you envy the lovely Anastasia her husband, you certainly don't envy the massive pre-nup she had to sign. But, I am happy to announce that Mr. Grey has revealed to us that pre-nuptial agreements are for those thinking about divorce and since he don't intent to ever consider divorce, he see no reason to hand the love of his life a contract stipulating what she will get in case of a divorce._

_It seems that Mr. and Mrs. Grey is truly in love and we will definitely follow this happily ever after._

"Oh shit Christian, I forgot about that." That is why he lawyers were invited, how could I forget?

"Forgot about what baby?"

"The pre-nup, that's why the lawyers were there. I asked your father to draft it, which he did under huge protest, and then we would have signed it before the reception. I will be happy to sign it now for you."

"_Excuse me."_

"I will be happy to sign the pre-…" I stop when I see the look in his eyes.

"I heard you just fine Anastasia, I was hoping you were going to explain why you would think I would want that."

"Well…don't you…you know, want to…protect yourself..."

"You mean protect my money."

"Well, yes that too. Why are you so angry?"

"I'm not angry Anastasia, I am pissed. How could you think even for a second that I would want you to sign a pre-nup? Baby, if I ever do something so unforgiveable that you feel the need to leave me, you might as well just take everything as I will never, ever survive that. Do you understand me? No pre-nup. Not even up for discussion." Okay, jeez, don't blow a fuse.

"I'm sorry, I just thought…" He pushes me into the counter and kisses my neck and jaw finally finding my ears and says very slowly.

"Never again bring up this subject. You are mine Anastasia. Everything that I own, including my body, heart and soul is yours. There are no more _yours_ and _mine_, only ours. Understand?" I stay quiet and just nod to acknowledge his words.

"Now, let's eat so we can get out of here baby." And just like that, Fifty is gone.

"Oh, where are we going?"

"Always so eager for information Mrs. Grey. You will just have to wait and see. Taylor arranged everything I asked, though we will get to it a lot sooner than I anticipated."

"Well I apologize for being under the wrong impression, but I was under the impression that you wanted to get married last Wednesday already."

"You know, if we don't get ready to leave now, that smart mouth of yours are going to get fucked…since I can't touch the rest of you for the next couple of hours." _Oh my,_ _yes please._

We are in the jet and even though I am still a bit sore, I really looked forward to being fucked thousands of miles in the air, but Christian had some urgent things to attend to with him leaving the country so unexpected and I understand. I am still a bit tired after a truly exhausting week and decide to go lie down on the bed for an hour or two. When I wake up, he better be finished.

**A/N: And there is the wedding. Fun stuff on the honeymoon and more interesting things to come. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Okay, so the idea to have the wedding night as a flashback for Ana during their honeymoon in Chapter 13 turned out to be a very bad idea.**

**Please go back to chapter 12 for the wedding night. If you already read chapter 12, you can skip to where Christian freaks out about the pictures.**

**The next chapter will be published tomorrow.**

**Hope you like it,**

**Adrie**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

**This chapter Christian puts his worry about Gideon Cross (who is not coming in) to rest and of course, the honeymoon. **

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

We are in the jet and I excused myself as this thing with New York Publishing and, more importantly Gideon Cross, has been driving me insane since yesterday morning. I know Ana is married to me, but I just can't get this out of my mind until I know what went down.

Ana came in saying she is taking a nap and she would like it if I could be finished by the time she wakes up. I will make sure I wake her up personally, but I just have to do this first. I sit back and start arranging my thoughts and here's why this is bugging me. New York Publishing is a very strong publishing house with its listed authors as well as financials, so why sell in the first place? Had it been mine, I wouldn't even consider selling. Secondly, if I had made that offer to Cross, he would have refused right away, no negotiations. Most importantly, there is the offer itself. He accepted her first offer, no negotiations for a higher price, which is also what I would have expected. It was a good offer, but he could have gotten way more and knowing Ros, she advised Ana to offer a much lower price than what they were prepared to pay. This whole thing makes no business sense taking into consideration that Cross is…well Cross. He is not stupid and knows he could have pushed for much more.

So, thinking about all this, the answer to why he sold it to Ana, is not one I like. Fuck, I almost feel sorry for him now. Whatever the plan was, it didn't work and now I own New York Publishing, well since the wedding, half of it anyway.

I go to the archived e-mails she and Taylor sent me and put in the search field Cross, and what do you know, several e-mails from both with Cross in it.

_**From: Anastasia Steele**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 18 January 2012**_

_**Subject: Acquisition: New York Publishing**_

_Dear Christian,_

_Early December I flew to New York to meet with Gideon Cross at his office in the Crossfire as I wanted to find out if he will be willing to sell New York Publishing to me._

_The meeting went well and he was interested in what I was offering. Ros and Welch did their homework on the company a while ago and looking at their current earnings, listed writers, current projects and then the projected earnings, the acquisition looked like a good idea._

_We went through the financials for the last three years as well and NYP is a solid company. I was surprised that he actually sold it, but definitely not complaining._

_Attached to this e-mail are all documentation and investigation results on New York Publishing._

_Anyway, long story short, I made the deal and it went through today. Gideon is flying to Seattle to do a proper hand over to me at the end of the month as he is aware I was in an accident and don't think I should travel at this stage._

_This is business Christian, purely business. I know you are extremely jealous of all things male, but honestly, although I will admit he is easy on the eyes, he's got nothing on you baby. I miss seeing your gorgeous face and that sexy as hell smile._

_I love you._

_Always and forever yours,_

_Ana_

Of course he was interested in what you had to offer Ana, only you weren't offering what he thought he would get. Ana knows me well and yes, I am extremely jealous of all things male when it comes to Ana, I mean, which man won't be if you have her in your bed. Easy on the eyes…gah…damn straight he's got nothing on me…I'm your husband after all. And of course he would be considerate enough to not have Ana travel _two and a half weeks_ after a _minor_ accident…fucking prick. Sure Grey, _now_ it is a minor accident and last week you almost ripped Taylor's head of because of this _minor_ accident.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 2 February 2012**_

_**Subject: Male population of Seattle**_

_Morning Mr. Grey,_

_I think this is the first time that I am glad you are not here as you would have had a heart attack._

_There was an article recently in a local magazine about rising woman in the business world. Well, with the acquisition Ms. Steele did with New York Publishing that she bought from Gideon Cross and being the owner of GEH as well as Grey Publishing, she was of course featured in the magazine as well._

_It was really a well written article Sir and I thought you would like to see the piece that they wrote about Ms. Steele._

"Anastasia Rose Steele: Twenty two year old Lit Major – turned billionaire overnight with the death of her boyfriend, Christian Grey, this young lady has taken the business world by storm. According to sources, Ms. Anastasia Steele went from being calm, shy and overall just a sweet girl, to a force to be reckoned with in the boardroom. Dr. Grace Travelyn would not comment, but did say that her son, Christian Grey, would be extremely proud of the business woman his girl has become.

Not only is she extremely intelligent and obviously a fast learner in business, but she has a natural beauty that very few woman can match."

_This article is causing chaos Sir. Every young man out there, and would you believe it…even woman, is writing to Ms. Steele to introduce themselves. We received gifts and letters more than we can count. This is a disaster._

_Ms. Steele has been made aware of this as her security has been increased and I even went as far as to employ a female CPO, Prescott, to ensure Ms. Steele is even protected in the ladies room. She has not complained yet, but knowing her need for independence, she will soon enough._

_Wish me luck Sir._

_Kind Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

Fuck, fuck, _FUCK!_ _This_ is exactly what I'm worried about, every male out there wanting what is mine. Seriously, it's not as if there is a shortage of brunettes in America. Good thinking on the female CPO, but I wonder what happened to her as I have not seen her.

_**From: Jason Taylor**_

_**To: Christian Grey**_

_**Date: 19 February 2012**_

_**Subject: Article: Ms. Steele and Mr. Cross.**_

_Morning Mr. Grey,_

_Another article regarding NYP Sir. I _cannot_ for the life of me understand why this is getting so much media attention. I mean, you bought SIP and even after the crash, the media did not react this way. You won't like this Sir, but as always, I present the truth. I can honestly tell you that Ms. Steele has no romantic interest in Mr. Cross at all, not too sure about him though…he seems to be very… accommodating where Ms. Steele is concerned, if you know what I mean. I skipped the boring plain business stuff of the article that basically contains everything you will have on hand about the acquisition itself and gave you the part I think you will be interested in. Apparently both Ms. Steele and Mr. Cross agreed to each answer three non-business related questions. _

Seattle's own sweetheart, the beautiful Anastasia Steele, has agreed to do an interview with us regarding the recent addition of New York Publishing to the already huge portfolio of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc, previously owned by the late Christian Grey.

We were also lucky enough to get an interview with Mr. Gideon Cross of Cross Industries that sold NYP to Ms. Steele a couple of weeks ago. We are quite honoured that he agreed to this as normally he refuse all interviews from the media.

Never the less, both agreed to three non-business related questions each and they had to answer as best they could, some very personal, some not so much. First we have the lovely Anastasia.

**Anastasia, what do you have to say regarding the media reporting that you were only involved with Christian Grey for money?**

Well, what can I say? No matter what I say or do, there will always be those few who would believe what they want as opposed to the truth. What I can tell you is that I love Christian Grey to this very day. He is the love of my life and there will never be anyone else for me.

**Wow, that is some answer and taken from your answer, can we assume that the reports of a romantic relationship between you and Gideon Cross are also false?**

Absolutely, the only relationship between Mr. Cross and me is that of business acquaintances. I made him an offer for his publishing house and he accepted. All communication and interaction we had was strictly business and nothing more. As I said, I will always only love Christian Grey.

**What is the last thing you see in the evening before you go to sleep?**

That is a bit personal, but since I agreed to three questions… The last thing I see before I go to bed and the first thing I see when I wake up is Christian Grey.

**That sounds a bit…obsessive Ms. Steele.**

That's not a question.

Well readers, that's it for the feisty yet sweet Ms. Anastasia Steele and the next questions were for Mr. Gideon Cross.

**Mr. Cross, you recently became acquainted with Ms. Anastasia Steele. How would you describe her?**

I knew the questions would be non-business, but that is a bit personal. Ms. Steele is truly a rare gem and Christian Grey was a lucky man to have had her in his life. She is loving and loyal, but also feisty and knows what she wants. Honesty is also very important to her. Apart from this, there is the obvious…Anastasia Rose Steele is hands down one of the sexiest woman in America.

**Mr. Cross, it is well known that you don't date, would you make an exception for the lovely Anastasia?**

Without a doubt or regret and if she were not so in love with Christian Grey, I would be in constant contact with her. As things stand at the moment however, we are colleagues and nothing more.

**Last question Mr. Cross. Why part with New York Publishing?**

Strategy and this interview are officially over.

There you have it folks, one of the most eligible bachelors, Gideon Cross, and one of the sexiest woman in America, Anastasia Steele, are not involved and therefore still both single. Pity, these two would make one hell of a Power Couple.

_Sir, I called Dr. Flynn and he saw the article as well. He said that if you were here, he would tell you to put your head between your knees, look at your feet and count to ten, it should help before you go thermonuclear. I wish I could spare you this, but you would have seen it eventually._

_Remember, she loves you and there is nothing anyone can do about that!_

_Kind Regards,_

_Jason Taylor_

_Head of personal security, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc._

This is not happening. _This is not fucking happening!_ Strategy, _fuck_ his strategy. She is my wife and he will keep his fucking hands to himself. She. Is. Mine. Forever. Fuck I have to calm down. John and Taylor know me well. I follow John's advice and yes, it helps. When I come back up I see Taylor standing in the doorway looking very concerned.

"Sir, from _that _position I can only guess what is on that screen in front of you."

"Come in and close the door Taylor."

He comes in and sits on the chair in front of the desk.

"He calls the selling of NYP to Ana strategy. What the fuck Taylor? This acquisition just made no sense to me and now I know why. He would have never sold it to me and definitely not at that price. Fuck, I wouldn't even have considered selling if it were mine. Do you think he sold it to her…_because_ of her, because he wants her?" O fuck I need to put my head down again.

"Sir, can I answer honestly?"

"I surely don't want you to lie to me."

"For a man like Gideon Cross, who is well known for preferring brunettes as companions, what is not to want? She is extremely good looking, which you don't need me to tell you, sweet, honest and at the time, possibly the richest woman in America with her ownership of GEH and everything under it." He looks at me deep in thought. "Have you read her responses Sir?"

"Yes, I have." I drag both hands through my hair and still feel as if I could punch a hole in the jet.

"So, what's the problem? She married _you_. She is _your_ wife. You own _everything_ there is about her." I know, I know, I know, but still…

"You know Taylor, during the interview we had last year on the 9th of May, Anastasia stated that I've had to sacrifice family life for my work. Do you know what my answer to that was Taylor?"

"No Sir"

"_That's not a question._ Almost a year later, she was sitting in _my_ position, running _my_ company, giving that _exact_ same answer to someone who stated something to her during an interview. Don't you think that is weird?"

"No Sir, not weird. You two fill each other so completely that you learn how to think like the other, how to respond like the other. That is not weird Sir, that is magical. Gideon Cross should not factor in your life, he is not a factor in Ana's, and you should not make him an issue. She never showed any signs of wanting him, not once. Never even had a conversation with him that did not relate to NYP. You should read her part of the interview again and then delete that mail."

"Before you go Taylor, what happened to Prescott?" Taylor goes pale and fuck, is everything in the last eight months a potential heart attack? I need to sit Ana down after the honeymoon and get a full and comprehensive run down of what the hell went on here.

"There was an incident and Ms. Steele was rightfully offended and she fired Prescott."

"Ana fired Prescott…_herself_?" This was not just some incident if Ana did it herself.

"Yes Sir."

"And what are you not telling me? What did Prescott do, _exactly_?" He takes a deep breath, the unconscious sign Taylor gives me when the news is not going to please me.

"Ms. Steele had a panic attack in the ladies room at SIP after a meeting. It was not the meeting itself, that I know, but Ms. Steele would not tell me what the panic attack was about. Prescott called Sawyer to ask for assistance as he knows how to snap her out of it, but Prescott thought he took to long and…she… slapped Ms. Steele." _Slapped Ms._ _Steele?_ Maybe putting my head between my knees would not be such a bad idea right now. With my head between my knees I ask Taylor if Ms. Steele sustained any _other_ injuries while I was gone to which he first laughed and then tried to cover it up with a cough. I look up and give him a look that would scare the shit out of anyone but Ana, Taylor and Ros.

"Sir, she trained and got hit quite a few times, but maybe we should discuss this another time. You should finish up here and go see your wife." And he leaves as silently as he came in and I vow to get every bit of information on the last eight months, and soon.

I read her responses again and that calms me dramatically. I delete the mails and with that say goodbye to my worry about Cross. I look at my left hand and smile at the wedding bad resting on my finger. I am her husband. I am the most important man in her life. She chose me. With that running through my head, I go off to look for my wife and to my utter delight, she is still sleeping, on her back, in only my t-shirt and underwear looking very comfortable. I glance at my watch and we still have a few hours to go.

I gently close the door and remove my clothes while keeping my eyes on her sleeping form. She truly is a rare gem, one of a kind and she is Mrs. Grey. What did I ever do to deserve her? Maybe this is the universe's idea to make up for the horrible start I had in this life? Whatever it is, I am the luckiest fucking man alive.

I literally stalk my wife and try my best to get to her without waking her. With that smile on her face in her sleep I am wondering if she is dreaming of us and then she softly moans my name. I pause for a moment to see if she is awake and nope, still fast asleep and pat myself on my back for my perfect timing, this could not be more perfect.

I gently move the t-shirt up and bend down to kiss her right on her clit through the thong she is wearing and she squirms. I glance up and again wonder what she could be dreaming about then bend down and run my tongue over her wet sex. She is definitely dreaming of something that is turning her on big time.

I slip my finger inside her and she moans my name filled with lust. I continue to move my hand very slowly and very gently fuck her with one finger while I move up to whisper softly in her ear "Come on baby, wake up. I want to see the lust in your beautiful eyes."

She moans softly and whispers my name while very slowly opening her eyes and just as I thought, they are filled with lust. I smile down at her, never stopping my hand. "Good dream?"

"Ah…yes, very good…shit, that feels so good…" She tilts her head back and closes her eyes.

"No, Anastasia, open your eyes, I want to see you." I slip in a second finger and I'm rewarded with a passionate moan and her hand slips into my hair gently grabbing a handful and pulling with enough force to wake up the beast in me, but I try my best to tame him as I want this nice and slow for a while longer.

I lift myself and tell her to take of the shirt while I quickly remove her panties and then go back to gently fucking her with two fingers again. I look at her face and see the lust grow in her eyes when she glances down at my hand for a few seconds and then back to my face.

She takes her bottom lip, soft from sleeping, between her teeth and I move closer to gently remove it with my own teeth and then slip my tongue in her mouth when she moans again. The beast in me wants to be set free, but I need a few more minutes of this before I fuck her senseless.

I push her back down with my body and literally devour her mouth with my tongue. When I think that she will need a break to catch her breath, I move across her jaw to her ear and nibble on it before going down her neck and to her collarbone where I suck on her perfect skin.

"Christian, please," I slip another finger in and she moans very loudly and then ask for more. I slip a third finger in and increase my speed, but I don't want her to cum on my hand so I kiss her on her mouth before moving down and removing my hand.

"What? Please…more, I'm so close." She half sits up and she looks adorable pouting.

"Lay back down Anastasia, you will cum…soon." She gets back down and I take her legs and put one on each shoulder while kissing her thighs and moving down until I reach my goal. I gently nibble on her clit before tracing the outer lips of her sex with my tongue and she squirms again. I bend down and suck hard before slipping my tongue into her sex with deliberate force and feel her climax building under my touch.

"Hold on baby, not yet." I fuck her with my tongue while biting her softly in between. I get up and slip two fingers back in, "Take your breasts in your hand baby and pinch the nipples, don't release until you climax." I get back to my task at hand and suck on her clit while finger fucking her and she must be out of her mind by now. I remove my hand and slip my tongue back in while I message her clit with my thumb and soon enough she has a spectacular orgasm, screaming my name while I lap up her delicious juices.

I get onto my knees, not removing her legs from my shoulders, and set the beast free. Ana have her arms stretched above her head gripping on the headboard so hard her knuckles are turning white and she is struggling to try and keep quiet with all the security we have on board.

Bending forward to kiss her, her knees are almost touching her upper body and fuck, I have never been this deep in her and shit, but it feels amazing and I start to fuck her even harder and faster. Where our skin touch I can feel the sweat starting to form and I wish we could stay like this forever.

"Fuck baby, can you feel how deep I am? This feels so good Ana. I think I just found my new favourite position for fucking you."

"Every position you fuck me in is your favourite Christian," and then she rolls her eyes.

"Fair point well made Mrs. Grey, but did I just see you roll your eyes at me."

"Uhm, yes…but please can you punish me later since…we're a bit busy and the moment and…ahhhh…I think I will cause you physical harm if you stop now."

"Wouldn't dream of stopping now Mrs. Grey." And with that I totally lose control over the beast and I hope she will be able to walk off this plane.

I feel her muscles contracting and then she finds her release seconds before I find my own. I let her legs down and collapse on top of her.

After our breathing has returned to normal, I roll onto my back bringing her with me and move her hair behind her ear, "Welcome to the mile high club Mrs. Grey."

"Were you already a member?" I smile at the jealousy in her voice that she is trying, very unsuccessfully, to hide.

"I am now and what a spectacular why to enter into it." I kiss her on the top of her head and lift her chin so that I can look her in the eyes, "Another first baby."

Pleased by my answer, she puts her head back on my chest and her arm tightens around my waist. We just hold each other for about twenty minutes before curiosity gets the better of me.

"So, want to tell me what you were dreaming about earlier?" By the blush covering her cheeks, I pretty much have my answer.

"Friday morning…in our bedroom…before you left for work," That was a spectacular way to start the day but I want her to tell me about the dream…in detail.

"And what happened in your dream?"

"You know, you were there." She hits me softly on my stomach while giggling.

"Well, I was there Friday morning, but I was hoping you could tell me about the dream you just had. It must have been quite a dream to turn you on in your sleep." She looks up into my eyes and I they are filled with mischief, not something I normally see in her.

She gets onto her knees while trying to decide what to tell me. Her eyes are going over my body slowly and she is biting that damn lip of her and I feel myself getting hard again.

"Well, it was pretty much the same as then. I was sucking on your very hard dick," she takes my now erect dick in her hand and move up and down slowly but with a firm grip "Just like this…" and she bends down sucking my dick…hard and I am gripping the sheets next to me. "While running my nails over your delicious body," again demonstrating as she talks and I am ready to go again, "and then you moved me while you got behind me, gripping my hair and fucking me hard and fast, hitting that spot you know _so_ well, and…" she is moving her one hand over my dick while she is talking and dragging the nails of the other over my chest and abs and I think I heard enough. I flip her over and get behind her and then grabbing a handful of her hair with just enough force to not hurt her.

"Like this Anastasia?" I get out before impaling her with my dick and she gasps loudly before pushing back into me, meeting me thrust for thrust.

"Yes, just like this."

"You get turned on…dreaming of me…fucking you?" I ask between thrusts and this will definitely be hard and fast.

"You could turn me on by just looking at me, dream or reality," she answered breathlessly and she won't last much longer, in fact, neither will I, so I move my arm around her waist.

"Touch yourself Anastasia. I need you to get there now." She obeys my instruction, something I'm still getting used to, and we find our release together. She collapses on the bed with me on top of her. This has to be the best fucking flight ever.

"Baby, that was absolutely fucking awesome. I'm going to take a shower real quick while you recover." I kiss her cheek and get up. "I can feel you checking me out Anastasia," and I don't have to look back to know my wife is blushing ten shades of red right now.

**Ana POV:**

I'm stretched out on a sun lounge next to Christian. I'm reading a novel and I am unbelievably happy. Who would have thought a month ago that I will be on my honeymoon today? Who would have thought ten months ago that I will get married to Christian Grey? We have two days left before we have to go home and decided to take it easy as Christian is still having great difficulty walking and even use one crutch sometimes during the day. He won't say anything, but I can see he is in pain.

We are on a luxury yacht in the Caribbean near the Bahamas and the trip has been absolutely amazing. We flew from Seattle to Miami where we boarded the yacht and sailed past the Turks and Caicos Islands before going to Barbados where we spent three days. The highlight in Barbados was the Atlantis Submarine. Taylor arranged a VIP tour for all of us which started on a catamaran, the Ocean Quest, before boarding the submarine. Christian and I set in front with the pilot and the hour below the surface was awesome. On the return trip on the Ocean Quest, we enjoyed cocktails and the timing was perfect as we were able to watch the sunset. Back at the Reservations Lounge, we each received a personalized dive certificate and a souvenir while we enjoyed wine and hors d'oeuvres before we returned to our yacht.

After Barbados, we spent two days on the St. Barts island which is just eight square miles and I could listen all day to Christian speaking French with the locals. He was so relaxed and it was good to see him in casual wear for the entire trip. In St. Barts we swam with dolphins which were an experience that I will never forget. The instructors gave various historical facts about the island but unfortunately I was so excited that all I could remember was that the island was discovered by Christopher Columbus in 1493, but was first occupied by the French in 1648.

Christian is wearing only shorts and looks utterly relaxed reading my proposal for the two publishing houses. He has not said anything yet, so I am getting a bit nervous as to what he is thinking.

I only bought New York Publishing because he has to go to New York on business quite often and I would like to go with him on these trips. Having something to do in New York, it will be a business trip for both of us and I won't seem like a wife that can't leave her husband's side.

I put the book down, put my earphones in and listen to the playlist I made with all the songs that reminds me of us and think about what it took to get us here, to where we are now. Looking into his gray eyes after my _disastrous_ entrance into his office. His reaction to me asking him if he is gay. The day we went for tea after the photo shoot in Portland. The alcohol induced phone call. The first time he made love to me. The day he asked me to marry him, not that it was a good day. Sleeping next to him in the hospital and finally, the magical night he made love to me for the first time as husband and wife…when he fucked me senseless in the playroom...I was tied with the drapes…blindfolded…while he dripped candle wax onto my erect nipples, and I could smell the white lilies of the scented candles I put on the one nightstand…ice running over my over heated, over sensitive body…I felt the dried wax cracking on my nipples…with the vibrator inside my sex, he slipped a lubricated finger into my rosebud and the sensation overload was…

"This is really good Ana." Yeah, it was _really_ good. I know I am biting my lip and all this daydreaming is making me really horny right now.

"Did you hear me Anastasia, I said this is good." I take out the earphones and look at him…smirking at me.

"Yes…yes I heard you. Thank you. I really like the name changes to Grey Publishing – Seattle and Grey Publishing – New York." I run my eyes over him and he looks extremely irresistible right now with his shades back on, hair a mess and his one hand behind his head. The sun shining on his gorgeous tanned body…hard abs…strong arms…broad shoulders...

His smirk turns into that oh-so-sexy smile that has every woman panting like a teenager when he decides to use it as a weapon…a weapon of spontaneous combustion…it should really be declared illegal if you ask me.

"You know Mrs. Grey, I would bet half our fortune that you are very, _very _turned on right now. What were you thinking about over there?" _You…fucking me senseless in our playroom…my hands tied with the red silk drapes and…shit, there I go again. I clear my throat and shake my head in a ridiculous attempt to clear the vivid pictures of my husband running through it._

"Nothing…and I am _not _turned on." _Fuck girl, no sense denying it, he reads you like a book…his favourite book._ He frowns and gives me his CEO expression.

"Well, in that case, do you want to go out on the jet ski?" _See, this is what denying it gets you, riding on a jet ski when you could be riding your sexy husband._

"You sure you are up to it? We could do something else?"

"Yes I'm up to it Anastasia, and since you are _not_ turned on, nothing much to do right now that can't wait until later." He smiles at me and gets up to take my hand and help me up. We get to the jet ski and Taylor helps us get it ready. Christian lets me sit in front of him and whispers in my ear "The cold water should cool you down. _Not_ that you are turned on." The bastard, he is doing this on purpose.

Safe to say, the cold water did nothing to cool me down, not with Christian sitting behind me, the strong muscles in his arms flexing as he controls the jet ski, his breathing in my neck, the vibration of the jet ski below me and the hard kisses he give me on my neck and shoulders every couple of minutes and most definitely not with his large erection pressing against my ass.

After about thirty minutes, Christian must have decided that he has tortured me enough. I was already turned on before he started this and now I am just plain horny as hell. We get back to the yacht and Taylor and Sawyer put the jet ski back while Christian gives me a towel and starts to walk to our cabin, never looking back at me.

I decide to follow him and maybe, just maybe I get lucky. As I walk into our cabin the door slams behind me and Christian pulls me back and pin me to the door, his erection pushing into me and I am about to spontaneously combust. How much can a girl honestly take? The ride on the jet ski was actually thirty minutes of foreplay.

"_Never _be too shy to tell me when you want me Anastasia. I will happily fuck your brains out anytime you want me to." My nipples are so erect they are aching, my bikini bottoms are soaking wet, my breathing is erratic and my heart is going at a hundred miles per minute. Could I possibly be more turned on? "Do you want me to fuck your brains out now Anastasia?" Biting me on the shoulder "Do you need me inside you?" Pushing my bikini bottom down "Are you turned on?" Pushing two fingers inside me and _oh fuck_…I am going to come real, _real_ soon.

"Yes." Surely he did not expect anything other than that in my current condition.

"Yes what Anastasia? I can feel how wet you are for me and I can feel you are close. What do you want me to do?" And I was wrong. He does expect full, logical sentences while I am literally going out of my freaking mind.

"I want you to fuck me please."

"Were you turned on earlier?" _Oh for fuck sakes, seriously? _

"Yes."

"And what turned you on?" Would you _please_ just fuck me already?

"I was thinking about when you took my virginity…and…oh yes…I was thinking…ah…" How can I possibly talk when he is biting my nipple and fucking me with three fingers?

"You were saying…" _Smug bastard._

"Oh, yes…I was thinking about…I'm so close…" I can feel him laughing against my breast.

"Yes, I do believe you are, but we are still having a conversation. So, you were thinking about…?" Maybe I should just push him away and take care of business myself while he watches, that would teach him a lesson.

"I was thinking about how you fucked me in our playroom." There, now damn it, get on with fucking me now.

"Ah, yes, that should be enough to turn you on. Anything in particular?" How does he always manage to stay so cool in situations like this?

"Seriously Christian, you want to discuss this _now_?"

"Yes I do."

"_Why_?" The idea of taking care of myself right now is starting to sound really appealing.

"Because I can." Yes, the answer for most of the times I ask _why_ he does anything.

"Just because you can, does not mean you should." And there is my standard response to his cocky "because I can". "So, are you going to fuck me or not?"

"Feisty, Mrs. Grey." He picks up speed and I am on the edge and just need that little… "Would you like to come now Anastasia?" _Is he fucking with me right now?_ I give him the ultimate death glare and he moves back and hold up his hands in mock surrender fucking smiling at me…yes, both hands…both fucking hands…_the bastard!_…I was _sooo_ close. At my obviously murderous expression he starts laughing.

I stand there for a fraction of a second, stunned and unbelievably frustrated and decide so be it, I will show the smug bastard. I remove my clothes very seductively and very slowly and walk over to the dresser. I take out _that_ small bullet vibrator and one larger one and lie down on the bed. Christian is watching me, partially stunned himself and a whole lot turned on himself. _Too fucking bad Grey._

I open my legs wide and when he tries to sit between them I gently push him off the bed with my one foot. "Ah, ah, ah Mr. Grey. You had your chance. Now be a good husband and watch while I take care of business...myself" Well, safe to say, he is one highly aroused Christian Grey right now.

I take the larger vibrator and gently slide it inside my wet sex on the highest setting. I watch Christian as his eyes are fixed on the vibrator in my hand going into me. Just as I am starting to reach my climax, I take the bullet vibrator, on the highest setting as well, and put it on my clit just like he told me last time and _oh holy fucking_ _cow_…this is awesome…and I come spectacularly while my husband stand and watch.

Before I could even blink, my hands are above my head, both vibrators…somewhere and Christian enters me very roughly and fucks me like his life depended on it. I did not even have time to ride out the first orgasm yet and he is fucking me into another one.

"That was quite a performance Mrs. Grey." He is breathless and damn, I'm so not up for conversation right now. Did he not learn his lesson? "So fucking hot…hottest thing I've ever seen…you can take care of business…anytime you want baby…as long as I get to watch…Fuck Ana, I'm close…come for me."

I'm lying in Christian's arms in the cabin and everything is quiet with the only sound coming from the sea surrounding us. "Thank you Christian. This was truly the best honeymoon any girl can ask for. Do you know how much I love you?"

"As much as I love you…and that is a whole lot Ana. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I will make sure you know that every day for the rest of our lives." He is rubbing my back and takes a while before continuing. "I wanted to take you to London first for our honeymoon and then a cruise in the Mediterranean, but Taylor could not get passed all the laws prohibiting firearms in time to where we wanted to go and I don't feel comfortable enough yet to go somewhere with unarmed security, but I will take you there one day soon baby. " He kisses me softly on my head and then we just lay there, holding each other and enjoying the peace and quiet before we go back to face everything we left behind in Seattle.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please review.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Thank you again to all the readers following my story. **

_**A tissue may be needed. **_

**Important: I do not own Fifty Shades Trilogy or the characters. They belong to the very talented E.L. James.**

* * *

**Christian POV:**

We arrived home yesterday and I decided that I will go back to the office on Monday and rather work from my office at home if needed to spend a bit more time with Ana for just a little longer. Now that we are married, I would actually prefer it if we move to the house on the Sound rather than stay at the penthouse. Ana is still sleeping in my arms looking so peaceful that I hate to wake her, but we will have to get up soon. I have a therapy session before my follow up appointment and then I would like for Gia Matteo, an architect Elliot uses from time to time, although he used to use her for more than her ability to produce amazing designs, to meet us at the house to start working on it as soon as possible. I would like to move in before my birthday and if Ana agree, have the family over for my birthday to our house. I used to hate birthdays and used to spend it sulking at my parents' house before coming home to where the sub at the time were waiting for me to beat her and then fuck her until I feel better.

I wonder what my birthday would be like if I were found like Ros after the crash. Mia was arranging a huge affair for the day. I've not had a birthday with Ana yet and that's kind of weird, we are married, yet we have not actually spent a birthday together thanks to that fucking bitch and her side kick. Aside from the weekend in Aspen, we have not spent any of the big days together in the past year and I will surely use this year to make up for all that.

"Ana, baby it is time to get up." I move her hair away from her neck and place feather light kisses on her neck and shoulders and hear no sound coming from her to indicate that she is awake.

"Baby, did you hear me?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to get up?"

"Hmmm."

"Are you going to open your eyes soon?" She smiles but don't open them.

"Uh uh." She might need some help to get up this morning.

I move my hand over her waist and up to her breast where I gently play with one until I feel she is responding and she pushing back into me while softly moaning. Unfortunately we are already late and really need to get up so we will have no time to play.

"Are you awake now?"

"Yes." I know just how to make her get up and I kiss her once more in her neck and she reaches back to grab my hair.

"Good, time to get up." I slap her lightly on her ass and get up to walk to the bathroom…smiling.

"Christian, you can't leave me like this." I get into the shower knowing she will be storming in here real soon anyway. And barely ten seconds later, she gets behind me in the shower but I ignore her presence, well apart from the obvious reaction to my naked wife, and carry on washing my body, then my hair and my face before turning around and she is not impressed.

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey, glad to see you are up." I pull her into a hug and kiss her on gently on her mouth and when she moans I slip my tongue into her mouth for a real quick kiss.

"Good Morning Mr. Grey, extremely glad to see you are up too." She is looking at my large erection between us and I probably should take care of that quickly before we go.

"Anastasia, we don't have time. We are already running late, we need to leave and…" It is really _very_ hard to concentrate when she pushes into me with her wet naked body and damn it. "This will have to be really, really quick baby."

Pushing her against the shower wall, I lift her slightly and then enter her while she is gripping my hair with both hands. After what can only be described as a stand and slam, I get out of the shower leaving a happy Ana to finish up. I get dressed in record time in a black t-shirt and jeans with black shoes and run my hands through my hair in an effort to style it, before going to get some breakfast.

Ana comes into the kitchen with her hair in a high ponytail wearing skinny jeans, t-shirt and a black jacket with boots and kisses me on the cheek before taking a seat next to me on the barstool.

"Morning Gail. How are you this morning?"

"Good Morning Mrs. Grey. Very well thank you, would you like some breakfast?"

"Yes please, can I just have a cheese omelette?"

While Gail prepares Ana's breakfast we go over the schedule for the day.

"We have to be at the hospital at ten and after the therapy session, which I really don't feel is necessary, I have a check up with Dr. Drake and afterwards we are meeting the architect at the house to discuss the renovations. I have to quickly meet with Ros afterwards at GEH and was hoping you would join me before we go to lunch." It will be great to keep Ana involved in more than just the publishing side as she will be more understanding when I start to work full time again with not that much free time most of the days.

"I would like that. What were you thinking of doing with the house? Do you still want to knock it down and build a new house?" I know she wants to keep the original house and if that will make her happy, that is what we will do.

"I was actually hoping we can sit with Gia and discuss the changes to the existing house to still be a sustainable home. I know you like the house as it is currently and we can work with that." Ana starts eating her breakfast, happy that we can keep the house mostly as it is now, and I finish my coffee before going to my office to get my briefcase and a jacket from the bedroom. I see her bag on the dresser next to her cellphone and also grab that on my way out.

"Are you ready to go baby?" Holding her bag and cellphone in my hand, she takes it with a loving smile and a kiss on my cheek.

"Yes, thank you."

We get to the hospital and I immediately don't like the therapist, Sannette Bosch, who is supposed to help me. She is way too eager to touch me and the way she looks at me makes me uncomfortable. I look over to where Ana is sitting watching us and she is not all that happy herself. The fact that the therapist is rather cold towards Ana and then overfriendly with me is not only unprofessional but extremely inappropriate.

"Mr. Grey, can you hold onto the bar and lift your left leg to put more weight on your right leg?" I do as I am told and she again feels the need to hold onto my elbow to support me. As if, she is not more than a hundred and twenty pounds and could not possibly catch me even if I were to fall.

"I will be fine Ms. Bosch, you can let go of my arm now." My voice is cold and I am starting to get pissed and glancing at my watch, I still have over twenty minutes to go.

Ten minutes later my leg is starting to hurt with the exercises and tell her that we have to go and will be back for my next session on Friday.

"Please take it easy for the rest of the week Mr. Grey as too much strain could cause permanent damage." She looks to Ana and then back at me and I really don't like the look she just gave my wife. "I think you overdid it on your recent holiday so you will need to rest your leg until your next session." Okay, now I am getting pissed.

"Honeymoon, Ms. Bosch, we did not go on vacation, we went on honeymoon." I walk towards Anastasia and help her up, but keeping her by my side with my hand around her waist. "We will see you on Friday." And with that we leave to see Dr. Drake.

Dr. Drake tells me that my leg seems to be doing well and that I won't need another follow up appointment but I am welcome to contact him should I experience any discomfort or high levels of pain as moderate pain can still be expected for a couple of weeks. To my disappointment, I still have to attend at least seven therapy sessions in the next three and a half weeks and they don't have another therapist on staff that can assist me.

We get to the house and it looks a lot different from what I remembered it as it was standing empty for some time before I brought Ana here. I look at Ana in confusion and she shrugs her shoulders while looking over the house and landscape.

"I could not let it just sit here so I have a company coming in once a week to tend to the landscaping and outside buildings. As I didn't think that we would be doing anything in the front section of the property, some of the landscaping were changed and then maintained to fit in more with the house and area and you should see it at night, there are feature lights that were placed strategically around the garden. Elliot's crew have been here for a couple of weeks for some repair and maintenance to the areas that he thought you would not have minded to keep. There is also a cleaning company that comes in every other week to ensure the inside of the house remains dust free and keeps the windows clean." From the way the house currently looks, even unoccupied, she really loves this house.

"It looks really great Ana. The landscaping is now more like a feature as well where previously it was just dull keeping the house as the focus point. Shall we go in?" I am a bit anxious to see what has been done inside the house. We walk hand in hand and Taylor and Sawyer are somewhere doing some security thing I'm sure to give us more privacy. Instead of going through the front door, we went around the house and Ana leads me towards the meadow and we just walk quietly hand in hand until she started talking so softly it was barely more than a whisper.

"I came here at least twice a week, walking in the garden, showing you what were new and discussing other ideas I had. I have spent countless hours on the terrace at the back looking at the Sound, thinking how much you would have loved it, or walking in the meadow just missing you so fucking much that I actually cried myself to sleep there a couple of times." I wonder what Ana have ever done wrong to deserve the misery that was brought upon her and I let her continue. We have never really discussed all this face to face and I think she needs to get this out. "This was where I could be totally alone in my misery with your absence and Taylor knew it as he always made sure everyone was out of sight and no one dared bother me. I told you about my long days and lonely nights." A tear is running down her cheek, but apart from pulling her closer to me, I don't interrupt, I want to know these things and she continues as it taking to herself. "I came here one day and…I was…I _felt_…_so_ alone and _so_ mad…I had no one to scream at, no one who understood how I felt…and everything just kept building up. Taylor was becoming increasingly worried and decided I should do more kickboxing sessions with Claude. I lost it that day…I just kept hitting him and kicking and crying and he never lost his cool, just kept teaching me patiently and taking the punches that came his way…until I lost focus and took a punch to the face…I just got up and left and then came straight here…to just let go a bit…with no one to tell me how I should feel…what I should do." She is crying now and my heart is breaking into a million pieces, but she still has more to say so I try to comfort her without saying anything. Taylor is approaching and I wave him off. He seems to understand what is happening and nods before he walks back towards the house.

"I walked in the meadow and started screaming at you…blaming you for my heartache…for your absence…for not being here to tell me to watch my smart mouth…for not protecting us from the fucked up mess…for leaving me with the extra headache of running a company I knew _nothing_ about…for not coming back to me…for just everything. It didn't make me feel better and I wanted to break something…_anything_…I _just_ wanted to feel better…to not feel so utterly fucking helpless…the loneliness were pure _agony_ and it would not go away…it didn't even fade, not even just a little…for me to breathe... I was tired of crying, tired of waiting, just so fucking tired and I just wanted to rest...I wanted to be comforted, to be loved...to be touched …_I just wanted you_…I wanted you...and _you weren't there_." I pull her into my chest, crying silent tears myself now. She hits me a couple of times lightly on my chest before whispering in an _absolutely heartbroken_ tone "You weren't there, I_ needed_ you and…_You. Weren't. There!"_

We fall to the ground, in the silent comfort of the meadow…crying in each other's arms…saying nothing. I glance to the house and see Gia with Taylor on the terrace and after running my hand over my face to clear the last remains of the tears I pull away to do the same with Ana's.

"I'm sorry Ana. I'm sorry for not being there for you. I'm sorry for what you went through. I'm just sorry for everything." I lift her chin to look into her eyes. "Are you feeling better now, baby?" She suddenly looks remorseful and looks up at me in horror.

"Fuck Christian, I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I really didn't mean to blame you. I should not have told you this."

"Ana, you have nothing to apologize for. I'm here now." I pull her in for a kiss and she relaxes in my arms. "I love you so fucking much and you will never, ever be alone again. You will never feel like that again, I promise." After a couple of minutes, she gets up and extends her hand to me.

"I love you too baby, but enough chit chatting in our meadow, Gia is waiting for us and we don't want her to think we are rude." Fuck Gia! My baby needed me and everything else can wait. I get up and put my arm over her shoulder leading her back to the house.

"Gia Matteo, this is my wife Anastasia Grey. Ana, this is Gia, the architect Elliot wants to use for the house." Gia takes Ana's hand but her eyes run over my entire body with a bit too much focus and I start to get uncomfortable. I pull Ana closer with my left hand over her shoulder and my wedding ring clearly visible just in case she missed the word _wife_ in my introduction. Ana grins a bit and she knows what I am doing.

"Ana, nice to meet you. Elliot told me about the special girl that captured Christian's heart and I am honoured to meet you in person." She gives Ana a fake smile before returning her attention to me "Nice to see you again Christian." I just nod.

We walk through the house first and it actually looks like we can just move in if we really wanted to, but there are a lot of changes that I would like to have done first. On the terrace at the back of the house, looking over the meadow and the Sound, there is a table with six chairs we sit down to discuss some of the changes we have in mind. I see Taylor and Sawyer walking the grounds to get an idea of what the security requirement will be as well as security system they would like installed in and around the house.

**Ana POV:**

Gia brought the plans for the house that she got from Elliot as well as a notebook to write down our requirements. We put the plans on the table to see the changes she made in preparation for our meeting and she comes to stand between me and Christian and that seems to piss him off so I give him a slight smile and a silent request to keep his cool. We had a very emotional moment earlier and I know he don't want any distance between us right now.

"This is what I've done to show you what I have in mind, but please feel free to tell me if you have something different in mind." She pats his arm and he move away a bit looking very uncomfortable. Do woman these days have no respect for marriage? I mean, she is flirting with my husband right in front of me and hardly takes notice of my presence unless she absolutely has to.

"Baby, what do you think?" Christian puts more emphasis on the _baby_ than needed to send this woman the message that he is taken, but she seems unfazed and reluctantly look in my direction waiting for my response.

"Well, I like the ideas, but I would not want to change the house that much. I love this house as it is now and I would not like any major changes. I like the idea of the glass wall, but not sure if it is what I want." I look at Christian then to Gia who is looking at the plans.

"Okay, instead of the deck, we could keep the idea of the glass wall, but have it open out onto a larger deck that's keeping with the Mediterranean style. We have the stone terrace there already. We can put in pillars in matching stone, widely spaced so you'll still have the view. Add a tile roof and it'll also make a sheltered dining and seating area." She is good, I'll give her that.

"Yes, I like that." Instead of acknowledging my approval of that, she turns to Christian for his input. Is this woman for real? Christian looks directly at me.

"Anything you want baby." He tells me in a soft, almost seductive tone and it is Ms. Matteo's turn to feel uncomfortable. Good!

Taylor comes in to discuss something important with Christian and they move into the house leaving me alone with the overly flirtatious Gia. I take a seat at the end of the table as the rest of the plans look good to me with the exception of the master suite, but Christian would want input in that so I decide that maybe it is the perfect opportunity to set Gia straight on a couple of things.

"Gia, this project will undoubtedly be a feature in your portfolio of accomplishments right?" She looks at me for the first time since Christian went inside the house. _Yes, I'm still here._

"Yes, yes it will."

"So, you would really want to see this through?" She looks a bit puzzled, trying to figure out where I'm going with this.

"Definitely. Being the architect on a Grey property will be a great boost to my reputation as most Grey properties receives a lot of media attention and normally features in several magazines after completion." Well, this is just working out well for me.

"I'm sure it will, so let's get something straight real quick. You will never again even attempt to flirt with my husband. You will act like the professional you are and that we expect you to be. As far as touching my husband goes, I'm the only one that has that privilege. You might be friends with my bother-in-law, but believe me when I say this, if you ever overstep the boundaries again, I will fire you so fast your head will spin and I'm sure that will be everything but a boost to your reputation as an architect in Seattle." I see Christian approaching and I better wrap this up. "Anything unclear about what I just said."

"No, Mrs. Grey. I apologize for my inappropriate behaviour." Christian comes back before I have a chance to respond and comes to sit next to me after pulling his chair as close as he possibly could. See, mine Gia…all mine.

We discuss a few other changes to the plan she presented and during the entire time she is finally being professional and treating us like clients and not like Christian is a menu item and I'm just here as an unwelcome presence. Seems my little speech worked and sorry for her, but she picked the totally wrong day to piss me off and due to my little outburst earlier we are now very late for our meeting with Ros.

"Thank you for your time Gia. I look forward to seeing the revised plan soon as we want to move in before the middle of June." This takes me by surprise and in a fraction of a second I understand why this is important to him. He wants to be in our home before his birthday and I will have to team up with Mia to make this a very special birthday for him. His first birthday we will spend together.

"I will make sure to get it to you early next week Mr. Grey." Christian looks to me discreetly in question and I just smile back feeling victorious.

"Thank you Gia. We will walk you out as we are late for a business meeting and really needs to get going." We walk through the house and out the front door as Taylor follows in our wake ensuring everything is locked up properly and the alarm set.

"Thank you for this opportunity Mrs. Grey, Mr. Grey. I will get the new plans to you quickly and as soon as signed off, I will submit it for approval to the town council, which should not take too long and Elliot will be able to start on the house as soon as he returns from his honeymoon." Christian simply nods and then looks as if something just occurred to him and he gives me that special smile that he only reserves for me.

"As the registered owner of the house, you can make an appointment with Ana next week to approve the plan. She will send you an e-mail with her contact details later today." Oh yes, I bought the house and we never transferred it to his name. Not that that is really an issue for us. Gia nods and looks at me again.

"I will do that Mrs. Grey. Enjoy the rest of your day." And with that, Gia leaves and we get into the back of the SUV.

"Do I even want to know what happened?"

"Nothing much. I just set some boundaries for her as well as pointed out the result of her overstepping them." I give him my best innocent look and he just smiles.

"I love you Mrs. Grey. Only you and always you."

**Christian POV:**

After one hell of a rollercoaster ride since we stepped out at the hospital this morning, we arrive at GEH late and I don't do late, but Ana needed me and nothing else matters and since we own the company, the rest can just fit in or fuck off.

From the minute we walk through the doors we are greeted by employees who wants to say hallo to Ana and congratulate us on our wedding. This is still so new to me but Ana seemed to have a very informal management style and everyone adore her so it seems that I am the one that has to adjust this time. We get to the top floor and before going into my office I ask Andrea to ask Ros to come and see us and she arrives barely five minutes later with her laptop in hand. We sit at the small meeting table where I took my usual place with Ana sitting to my right and Ros at my left.

"Welcome back you two, you both look great. Ana, it is so good to see you so happy and relaxed. We will have to go out to lunch soon."

"Thank you Ros. The honeymoon was just awesome but it feels great to be back and lunch sounds wonderful as I only start working next week."

"So Ros, why did you want to see us today?" I'm tired and just want to go home now and we can have lunch on the patio that has never been used by me. Another first.

"Well, we have a bit of a problem with the relocation of Grey Publishing. It seems that some of the staff at Grey Publishing is not too happy with the move and feels that the company will lose its identity as we are a lot more formal than they are currently used to. SIP was run quite casually and they feel that they will have a problem fitting into the corporate environment in Grey House." I look towards Ana and before I can respond to Ros, Ana blows me away with by responding herself.

"Anyone not happy with the move are welcome to look for alternative employment. They get paid, quite well I might add, to do a job, not to bitch about location and change in environment. Grey Publishing is part of Grey Enterprises Holdings and will be run as such. We will no longer operate as a family business and moving to Grey House will be a great change and a new beginning for the company. The ones that will stick with us will go places and the ones not willing to take the journey are welcome to move on. They can even contact me for a reference and I will gladly supply them with one." She looks to me and I am stunned. I like boardroom Ana and I wish we were alone right now so she could see just how much.

"Very well Ana. I just thought you should be informed of the complaints. The move will be as planned on Friday and I will ensure that it is done before Monday morning. The next problem is the current shipment to Darfur. It seems that the clearing agent made an error on the clearing documents which is causing problems getting the supplies to Darfur as planned. There is also now a fine that needs to be paid and the clearing agent claims that we are responsible for the fine as the shipper on the shipping documentation." What the fuck? It's not like we made the error.

"Absolutely not Ros. We are only paying for the shipment cost as well as the agreed clearing agent cost. If they fucked up the paperwork and there is now a fine, they can pay it themselves."

"I understand, but the fine has to be paid before the supplies can go to Darfur and we cannot really afford the delay at this stage." I am now getting pissed and frustrated and that for me is a dangerous combination. I look from Ana to Ros and just shake my head.

"Ros, pay the fine and get the supplies to Darfur…" I look at Ana like she is insane and she holds up her hand for me to let her continue. "Pay the fine and deduct the money from the clearing agent's bill and also inform the shipping company that they are never allowed to appoint that clearing agent again." Well fuck, it seems that keeping cool has its place in a boardroom as well. Ros looks to me for confirmation and I nod in agreement.

"Good. Now the last thing is that the Taiwanese are not prepared to wait any longer and the year extension they gave us on the deal is drawing to a close. It will take weeks to close the deal and we will have to make a move soon." She looks to me and seems almost reluctant to continue. "Christian, you will have to go to Taiwan. They want you there the first week of April at the latest." I sit there just staring at her. I don't want to go to Taiwan at the moment, but I will need to in order to save this deal. I look to Ana while I answer Ros to see her reaction.

"Okay, make the arrangements for the first week in April as we have some things that need our attention at the moment. Ana will accompany me and I don't want to be there for more than four days so please make sure everything is arranged and set up in advance." I look to Ana and she stares at me while she considers my request. Then she smiles and nods in agreement and I almost reach over to her to kiss her, but catch myself just in time.

All things taken care of, we leave GEH and get into the SUV with Sawyer driving us home and explain to Ana that I sent Taylor home to take care of something for me.

I asked Taylor to give me a disk with all footage of Ana in her worst and best moments taken at Escala to actually see what she was like and he will have it ready before tonight. I'm almost afraid to look at it after the outburst earlier, but I can't help it, I need to see it.

* * *

**A/N: Feel free to review.**


End file.
